Septiembre
by Fernath MDPM
Summary: Cuatro hermanos tendrán que enfrentar su pasado para poder ser felices pero en su camino encontrarán una leyenda que lo cambiará todo y que sacará a flote sus más profundos sentimientos y temores. ¿Serán lo suficientemente fuertes para luchar contra el destino o este ganará al final? Leelo y descubrelo
1. los Black

Hola! bueno pues aquí les traemos nuestra primera historia

los personajes nos son nuestros solo los tomamos prestado para crear esta historia

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I**

 **POV JACOB**

Han pasado dos meses desde la muerte de nuestra madre Sarah, después de verla meses luchando contra el cáncer al final la venció, las cosas han ido empeorando, William se ha ido sumergiendo más en el alcohol hasta llegar al extremo de querer agredir a Rennesme más de una vez, siempre intervine antes que la llegara a tocar nunca permitiría que algo le pase a mi pequeña hermana aun cuando somos mellizos siempre será mi pequeña hermana, mi Nessie y siempre haré cualquier cosa para protegerla.

He tratado de ser fuerte para Nessie, la muerte de mamá destruyo su vida tanto como la mía. Empecé a trabajar medio tiempo en una cafetería después del instituto para poder cubrir los gastos de la casa y que así no pasáramos necesidad. Todo se encontraba en normalidad hasta ayer al llegar de trabajo encontré a Nessie preparando la cena, las cosas iban hasta que llego William.

 **FLASH BACK**

¿En dónde están bestias?- gritó William desde la sala de estar, en su voz se notaba que había vuelto a beber-Estamos aquí papá- respondió Nessie al instante su voz estaba llena de temor, todas las noches era la misma historia.

No importa que pase Nessie quiero que vayas a tu habitación y no salgas hasta que yo te lo pida ¿entiendes?- le pregunte mientas la sujetaba de los hombros, si la cosa se ponía difícil no iba a permitir que le pasara algo-Está bien Jake pero prométeme que trataras de no pelear, no me gusta cuando pelean- su voz estaba llena de sufrimiento. No podía creer que William la haga pasar por esto después de lo de mamá.

Lo prometo prince… - pero antes de poder terminar William entro en la cocina, llevando consigo un olor a cantina y malos vicios.

¿Ya preparaste la cena Rennesme?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a la ollas inspeccionando, toda su ropa estaba fuera de lugar, su barba ocultada la mitad de su rostro parecía como si no se hubiera duchado en años-Sí papá ¿Quieres que te la sirva?- pregunto Nessie mientras comenzaba a sacar los platos y colocarlos en la pequeña mesa, desde que mamá murió no cenábamos más en la mesa principal.

Y ¿Tú?- pregunto mientras me volvía hacia mí- ¿No vas a saludar como se debe a tu padre?- me tuve que morder la lengua para no insultarlo y decirle que yo ya no lo considero mi padre.

Buenas noches PADRE, ¿Cómo te fue en tu día en la cantina? ¿Si les pagas bien a las mujeres con las que te acuestas?- cada palabra de mi boca derrocaba odio- ¿Quién te crees que eres desgraciado? Gritó Williamy se lanzó en mi contra, lo esquive fácilmente por lo borracho que se encontraba pero se estrelló contra la mesa y esta se vino abajo con todos los platos, Nessie miraba horrorizada la escena desde la esquina.

Ve a tu habitación Rennesme – le ordene mientras observaba como William luchaba por ponerse de pie- ¿A dónde crees que vas mocosa? – escupió William mientras agarraba a Nessie por un brazo y la sacudía.

Déjala ir, si quieres pegarte con alguien hazlo conmigo yo soy el que te desprecia, ella no tiene nada que ver- grité mientras me acercaba amenazantemente. Pero el solo rio, sostuvo a Nessie por el cabello y la abofeteo, ella cayó al piso por la fuerza del golpe. Todo mi autocontrol se fue, lo agarré por el cuello.

Eres un maldito borracho William, en tu vida vuelvas a tocar a Rennesme, le topas un solo cabello y te voy a matar a golpes – Nessie se puso de píe y sostenía uno de mis brazos – Suéltalo Jake, no sabe lo que está haciendo, no le hagas daño sollozaba mi hermana.

¡Nessie ve a tu habitación!- grite mientras sostenía aun a William por el cuello, su mejilla estaba sumamente roja igual que sus ojos, su cabello dorado estaba por todos lados, al notar que estaba perdiendo el control giró sobre sus talones y camino hacia la puerta de la cocina pero antes de salir se detuvo por un momento.

Jake entiendo que estés enojado con él, yo también lo estoy, pero trata de entenderlo perdió al amor de su vida, su compañera de años. Está totalmente destrozado, sé que no tiene ningún derecho de comportarse de esta manera pero debe sentirse perdido.- Su voz estaba tan llena de tristeza, inhalo un gran bocado de aire y salió de la cocina.

Solté a William y este cayó al piso en el cual se desmayó de la borrachera que cargaba, lo levante y lo lleve a su habitación donde lo coloqué sobre su cama, la foto de mamá seguía ahí, se ve tan hermosa como el día en que murió, una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla, la limpie y salí de la habitación sin antes verificar que William estaba totalmente dormido.

Baje a la cocina y recogí los platos que cayeron al piso, bueno lo que quedaba de ellos. Limpie todo y calenté la comida para subirla a Nessie. Al llegar golpee con un pie la puerta ya que llevaba la bandeja en mis manos, esperaba que ella aun este despierta ya que eran más de la media noche, para mi sorpresa ella abrió y me recibió con una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre, esa imagen me destruyo el alma. Sabía que las cosas no podían seguir así, tenía que sacar a mi pequeña de esta casa antes que algo peor sucediera, teníamos que alejarnos de este lugar lo antes posible.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

Desperté temprano, me duche y vestí para ir al instituto. Al salir de la habitación Nessie nos tenía el desayuno preparado.

Buenos días pequeña- la salude mientras le daba un beso en su frente y me sentaba a su lado.

Buenos días Jake, ¿Cómo dormiste?- me pregunto mientras me servía leche

Como piedra, los sucesos de ayer noche me dejaron totalmente agotados- respondí honestamente, no tenía por qué mentirle- Nessie mira sé que es muy temprano para hablar de esto pero estuve pensando y lo que pasó anoche ya rompió la línea de lo entendible, tenemos que salir de aquí hermanita antes que algo malo te suceda o nos suceda.

Lo sé Jake, también siento lo mismo, vivir aquí se ha vuelto un infierno pero ¿a dónde iríamos Jake?

¿Recuerdas al tío Billy?- pregunté, ella asintió con la cabeza – el me dio su número el día del funeral, dijo que cualquier cosa que necesitáramos acudamos a él, pienso llamarle después de salir del instituto ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?

Si Jake lo estoy, necesitamos salir de aquí- respondió Nessie, con una pequeña sonrisa que mostraba esperanza.

Salimos directo al instituto no nos preocupamos por William ya que al volver sabíamos que ya no estaría, el día en el instituto aun no comenzaba y no podía estar más ansioso porque terminara, necesitaba hablar con Billy.

* * *

¿que les pareció? les gusto, lo odiaron déjenos saber en un Review si tienen alguna sugerencia también

les decimos que actualizaremos cada viernes pero si tenemos reviews podemos darles un sorpresa jejeje

nos leemos después FN :)


	2. un día que lo cambiará todo

Hola! bueno como les dijimos aquí les tenemos el siguiente capitulo esperamos que les guste

los personajes no son nuestros solo los tomamos prestados para realizar esta historia

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II**

 **POV LEAH**

Caminaba a casa después de un largo día en el instituto, seguía recibiendo miradas de lastima de todos y aquello de alguna manera me comenzaba a irritar, pero yo solo continuaba con mi marcha ignorándolos, cuando llegue a casa me encontré con mi hermanito lo único que había quedado para mí.

-¡hola Hermana!-me saludo mientras caminaba hacia mí con claras intenciones de darme un abrazo

-hola Seth- le dije mientras me dejaba abrazar por el –No sé por qué no tomas el autobús conmigo-me dijo en tono de reproche, le di una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa y camine hacia mi habitación, deje mis cosas y baje a preparar el almuerzo.

-Lee-Lee¿estás bien?- escuche en mi espalda -si por qué la pregunta- respondí – no olvídalo que vas hacer para almorzar muero de hambre- me dijo mi muy glotón hermano mientras se sobaba el estómago- ni yo lo se mejor vete a lavar las manos- dije con voz muy maternal – te debo recordar que tenemos la misma edad- me dijo en tono burlón- de acuerdo pero si no lo haces no te doy de comer- amenace, él de inmediato alzo los brazos en signo de rendición y se fue.

Al terminar de preparar la comida serví dos platos, sabiendo claramente que Sue no aparecería hasta tarde por su doble turno del día, de alguna manera ella nos mantenía mientras yo a escondidas trabajaba en un pequeño supermercado, y ayudaba con los gastos.

-¡Seth! Ya está servido- grite desde la cocina- ¡VOY!- me grito de vuelta, y llegaba lo más rápido al comedor, ambos nos sentamos en la mesa y comenzamos a comer.

-hoy también te iras al supermercado?- me pregunto de pronto mi hermano, sabía que el odiaba quedarse en casa solo, ya que se sentía imponente de no poder aportar demasiado en casa.

-sabes que sí y cuantas veces te eh dicho que no te debes preocupar por ello además tú también trabajas los fines de semana y aportas deja de pensar en cosas sin sentido-le dije con dulzura, el sonto un suspiro de resignación y asintió con la cabeza.

-bien recoge esto se me hace tarde adiós Seth- le dije mientras salía disparada de mi casa hacia mi trabajo.

Mientas caminaba pude observar a lo lejos a un grupo compañeros de clase y en su mirada se reflejaba lo mismo desde aquel fatídico día

 **FLASH BACK**

Era un día más oscuro de lo normal en La Push y caminaba junto con mi Sam de regreso a casa después de una cita en Port Angeles, había tenido un muy mal presentimiento todo el día, y me encontraba ansiosa de llegar a mi casa, di un suspiro y sentí como de inmediato Sam apretó mi mano contra la suya dándome paz.

-Sé que estas nerviosa Lee-Lee pero no te preocupes todo está bien veras que cuando llegues a tu casa veras a todos allí sin ningún problema-me dijo mi novio mientras me sonreía y me daba un cálido beso en los labios, que hizo que de inmediato mi cuerpo se relajara, estábamos a unas cuantas cuadras cuando escuchamos una sirena y a gran velocidad una ambulancia pasaba, mi corazón dio un vuelco y comenzó a latir desaforado, mis pies sin que se los ordenara corrieron siguiendo a la ambulancia que se detuvo abruptamente en mi casa, sentí una gran desesperación y corrí aún más rápido, pero mis pies se detuvieron a escasos metros de la puerta de mi casa y quede completamente estática al ver que salía la camilla con mi padre en ella mientras un paramédico practicaba RCP sobre él, todo a mi alrededor paso a ser lento, veía como aquel paramédico presionaba su pecho con más fuerza, se bajó muy despacio a mi percepción de la camilla otro paramédico ya se encontraba junto a él con un desfibrilador en las manos, cortaron la camisa que usaba mi padre escuche un _despejen_ al vez que mi el cuerpo de mi padre convulsionaba un poco y caía por la descarga, vi como el paramédico hablaba pero yo por alguna razón no lo escuchaba, por segunda vez el cuerpo de mi padre convulsiono pero esta vez más violenta, un paramédico negaba con la cabeza mientras otro seguía presionando el pecho de mi padre, de nuevo hubo otra descarga contra el pecho de mi padre, pero nada ocurrió y de pronto todo volvió a su ritmo normal y mis oídos recobraron su trabajo solo para escuchar un _lo siento mucho_ dirigido hacia Sue que lloraba abrazada a mi hermano y este derramaba lagrimas silenciosas, alzo su rostro y poso sus ojos en mí, camine despacio hacia la camilla donde se encontraba mi padre, a cada paso que daba mi garganta se cerraba más impidiéndome respirar con normalidad, mis ojos derramaban lagrimas por ríos, mis piernas temblaban y mi corazón comenzaba a latir de manera forzada y dolorosa. No podía observar con claridad por lágrimas acumuladas pero sabía que ya había llegado a la camilla

-papa- gesticule ya que mi voz no lograba salir-papa- intente de nuevo esta vez con más suerte pero sin obtener respuesta alguna –¡Harry!- dije en un tono más alto tomando sus manos heladas-¡PAPAAA!- grite con toda mi fuerza mientras sacudía su cuerpo- NO PUEDES DEJARME HARRY PAPA NO!- continúe gritando sin respuesta mientras golpeaba el pecho de mi padre con fuerza, pero nada ocurría sentí como alguien sujetaba por la cintura alejándome de su cuerpo, luche contra aquella persona para que me liberara

-¡SUELTAME! ¡MI PADRE ME NECESITA ¡SUELTAME MALDITA SEA! ¡EL NO ME PUEDE DEJAR! ¡SUELTAME!- seguí gritando y pataleando

-Leah amor cálmate por favor ya no hay más que hacer tu padre se…. ah…..i..do-escuche decir a Sam, todas mis fuerzas cayeron junto a mi cuerpo y mi conciencia

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Desde que escuche ese _lo siento mucho_ mi mente había comenzado a odiar las miradas de lastima y aquella repulsiva compasión la cual iba dirigida a mí desde el día del funeral y que hasta ahora aparece en los ojos de los demás, como en la de los chicos que tenía frente a mi

-¿Qué demonios miran?- les dije con ácido en mi voz, era la primera vez que me expresaba de esa manera y con tanto odio en mi voz, de inmediato ellos bajaron la mirada pero en ella continuaba la lastima, intente ignorarlos y continúe con mi marcha hasta llegar a mi trabajo.

* * *

¿Que tal les gusto? esperamos que si bueno estamos un poco tristes ya que hasta ahora no tenemos ningún review, parece que nos les gusto la historia :(

esperamos que esta vez si nos dejen un review bueno actualizaremos cada viernes

Nos leemos! FN :)


	3. Adiós vida

Hola a todos el nuevo capitulo esta aquí

los personajes no son nuestros solo los usamos para dejar volar nuestra imaginación

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO III**

 **POV JACOB**

Había sido un día muy cansado y muy largo sobretodo en el instituto, pero al fin después de tanto esperar la jornada había terminado y junto a mi pequeña hermana nos dirigíamos hacia casa, Nessie se notaba tensa porque aun cabía la posibilidad que William se encontrara en ella, debemos irnos de esa casa lo más pronto posible.

-Nessie, antes de llegar a casa debemos llamar al tío Billy-le dije, ella solo asintió, saque mi móvil y busque en contactos

-lista?- le pregunte –lista!- me respondió con determinación en sus ojos y su voz, tome un suspiro y marque _contesta, contesta_ me decía mientras oía el tono de marcado

- _diga?-_ escuche una voz masculina

- _buenas me comunica con Billy Black-_ respondí de inmediato

- _soy yo quien habla?-_ me sentí muy feliz en ese momento por haberlo contactado pero lo peor venia ahora

- _Jacob emm tu sobrino_

 _-Jacob! Muchacho ¿cómo estás? Creí que nunca llamarías_

 _-bueno no tan bien Tío, Nessie y yo necesitamos ayuda-_ le dije con un tono de voz un poco desesperante

- _por Dios están los dos bien? ¿Qué sucedió?-_ respondió con mucha preocupación, creo que debí explicarle mejor las cosas o sino nos dejaría a Nessie y a mi sin tío

- _mira el asunto es que Will….digo nuestro padre, después de lo de mama se refugió en el alcohol y es muy agresivo es más anoche golpeo a Nessie-_ escuche un gruñido de su parte pero continúe- _hemos soportado eso por tres meses pero el golpe no lo tolerare, por eso decidí que sería mejor dejar esa casa antes de que algo peor le ocurra a Nessie, el problema es que no sabemos a dónde ir y con lo que gano en mi trabajo no es suficiente así que pensé…._

 _-no hay ningún problema hijo arregla allá las cosas del instituto y vengan cuanto antes-_ me interrumpió Billy - _jamás creí que William llegara a comportarse de esa manera-_ dijo con rabia – _les espero aquí ¿tienes dinero para los pasajes?-_ me pregunto

- _si lo suficiente para ambos yo creo que estaremos allá el viernes, tío muchas gracias por esto te prometo que ayudare en todo y…_

 _-no te preocupes muchacho te recogeré en aeropuerto así que me avisas la hora de sus vuelos de acuerdo_

 _-de acuerdo y gracias tío por esto, hasta el Viernes, Nessie te lo agradece y te manda saludos_

 _-hasta el viernes y mándale un saludo de regreso a Nessie_

Cuando colgué Nessie se aventó hacia mí y me dio un gran abrazo que yo gustoso correspondí –se acabó- le susurre mientras acariciaba su cabello con dulzura y dejaba pequeños besos en él, ella se separó de mi tomo mi mano y fuimos a casa tomados de la mano como cuando éramos niños, en mí no cabía la dicha de dejar a ese ebrio y poder darle a mi hermanita un hogar.

Al llegar a la casa Nessie fue de inmediato a la cocina por mi almuerzo antes de irme al trabajo, subí por las escaleras y deje las cosas de Nessie en su dormitorio lo cerré y fui al mío para cambiarme, cuando salí ya listo para irme al trabajo la puerta entreabierta del dormitorio de William llamo mi atención el siempre cerraba su cuarto así que entre en el temiendo que él se encontrara en casa, grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar el cuarto vacío, vi el buró pero en ella ya no se encontraba la foto de mi madre, comencé a buscarla por todos lados hasta que llegue al closet y en él no había nada ni siquiera la ropa de William, me sorprendí por eso aún más, confundido baje por las escaleras hacia la cocina para contarle de esto a Nessie pero la vi sentada en la pequeña mesa con una hoja en sus manos y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Ness! ¿Qué sucede?-le pregunte con preocupación mientras me acercaba a ella

-Se fue-susurro tan bajo que casi no la escucho, me estiro la carta y se levantó hacer el almuerzo.

 _Jacob y Rennesme_

 _Ya no tengo más fuerzas para seguir bajo un mismo techo con ustedes, que nunca entendieron todo el dolor que estoy sintiendo y por lo mismo no tengo nada para ofrecerles el día que murió mi esposa mis hijos murieron con ella, así que no esperen nada de mi ni dinero, ni comida, ni saber de mí, mucho peor verme. Espero que les vaya bien y que la suerte les acompañe la necesitaran._

 _William_

Mi cuerpo se llenó de ira al leer aquello no podía creer lo cínico que podía llegar a ser, era un ser despreciable, mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un plato que fue servido frente a mí.

-Pequeña no hagas caso a lo que diga es tipo nosotros también quedamos huérfanos de madre y padre no llores por el vas a ver que estaremos mejor en casa del tío Billy incluso podríamos tener una verdadera familia pero ya no llores- le dije muy despacio a mi hermanita que lloraba, odiaba cuando hacia eso así que limpie sus mejillas y la acune en mi pecho, ella dejo de llorar se levantó y limpio los restos de lágrimas mientras me sonreía de nuevo.

-lo se Jake hay que intentarlo de nuevo, pero no quiero estar más en esta casa quiero irme cuanto antes así que tu ve a tu trabajo yo iré al instituto hacer nuestra transferencia y comprare los boletos- me dijo con determinación, se sentó frente a mí y comimos en silencio.

Abrí los ojos y me estire lo más que pude, me levante de la cama me duche y vestí hoy era el día de nuestra partida, con energía renovada baje mi maleta hacia la cocina en la cual mi hermana ya se encontraba preparando el desayuno.

.

.

.

-buenos días hermanote- me dijo usando el sobrenombre de mi niñez, me reí de ello

-buenos días hermanita- le respondí, acercándome a ella y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla –puedes bajar mis maletas mientras yo sirvo el desayuno- me dijo ella mientras ponía miel en los hotcakes-seguro- le respondí y fui por sus maletas bajándolas a todas y percibiendo el aroma a jugo de naranja recién exprimido deje las maletas en la puerta y llegue al comedor el día de hoy comeríamos allí por ser nuestro último día en la casa, ambos nos sentamos y comimos.

-como hiciste para hacer lo de los boletos y la transferencia de un día para otro- le pregunte con curiosidad- tengo mis trucos nunca me subestimes- rio con ganas mientras yo la acompañaba, cuando terminamos Nessie se levantó y dijo –hoy no lavare los platos así que vámonos- así salió hacia la puerta tomo sus maletas y camino-¿Qué? ¿no vienes?- me dijo en broma- si claro no me dejes- le respondí deprisa mientras cogía mi maleta y salía con ella.

Adiós vieja casa, adiós malos recuerdos, adiós William, adiós a todo esto.

* * *

Bueno estamos muy tristes aun no recibimos ni un solo review, al parecer no les gusto la idea así que nos ponemos en huelga y no subiremos otro capitulo hasta recibir reviews y gracias a los que nos leen FN


	4. Miradas

**Hola!**

 **Si lo sabemos nos tardamos mucho en actualizar, pero creemos que por fin ya tuvimos tiempo para volver a escribir y corregir detalles.**

 **esperamos que les guste el capitulo.**

 **Los personajes de Twilight no nos pertenecen (bueno fuese jeje ;)).**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IV**

 **POV LEAH**

En el supermercado las cosas tampoco fueron fáciles, todo el mundo conocía a Harry, al día me preguntaban unas veinte veces como estaba, cada día esto me irritaba más y más hasta el punto que comencé a contestarlas de una manera cortante, grosera o simplemente no respondía. Por un momento quisiera que sus miradas de lastimaba acabaran, hasta he llegado a escuchar lo que hablan entre pasillos.

 **FLASH BACK**

Leah por favor ve y arregla estos productos en el estante derecho del pasillo B por favor- me pidió Ben, mi jefe. Al llegar pude observar cómo estaban dos viejas amigas de mamá en ese pasillo, comencé arreglar los productos pero no pude evitar escuchar lo que estaban hablando.

-¿Viste a la pobre de Leah?- preguntó la una mientras leía un producto- Sí, pobre se nota que la muerte de Harry la afecto aparte que Sue no pasa mucho en casa pues trabaja turnos dobles para poderles mantener. La pobre chica y su hermano trabajan para poderse mantener, muchos dicen que tiene hasta problemas alime…- todo lo que estaba diciendo me lleno de rabia, ¿Cómo se atreven a hablar de lo que no saben?

-Disculpen- hable en voz alta para que notaran mi presencia, inmediatamente la señora paro su chismoteo- ustedes no tienen ningún derecho de hablar de mi vida ni la de mi familia y si estamos o no mal no es su maldito problema, dejen de meterse en lo que no les importa viejas chismosas.

-Me miraron totalmente horrorizadas, la una tenía toda la cara roja y la otra no hacía otra cosa que mirar al suelo, me gire y seguí ordenando las cosas esperando que se fueran y así fue en menos de un minuto las dos desaparecieron en el pasillo. Una lágrima solitaria cayó por mi mejilla, el dolor de la muerte de mi padre era muy fuerte como desearía que las cosas fueran distintas.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

Al final de mi turno salí del supermercado para encontrar a Sam esperándome como de costumbre, fui directo a él y lo abrace deseando que todo lo que sentía; dolor e irritación se fueran y funcionó, el momento en que me abrazo todo desapareció, podría pasar aquí para siempre si fuera posible pero no, tengo que volver al mundo real.

-¿Día difícil amor?- pregunto Sam mientras me daba un beso en la frente- terrible corazón, las personas no dejan de mirarme con lastima y hablar de mí esto me irrita cada vez más, solo quisiera salir corriendo y no volver- le respondí mientras tomados de la mano comenzábamos a caminar hacia mi casa. Fue una caminata realmente tranquila, cada vez que Sam veía que miraban llamaba mi atención hacia otra cosa, en una ocasión hasta se puso a bailar en medio de la calle, fue realmente chistoso no pude evitar reír, se sintió como si no hubiera reído en años.

Antes de cruzar la calle un taxi pasó por nuestro delante, en una fracción de segundo el chico que se encontraba en su interior, junto con otra chica ambos de al menos la edad de Seth y yo, me regresó a ver sus ojos eran de un café claro no sé porque me llamaron la atención. Sam me saco de mi ensoñación al tirar de mí para cruzar la calle. Llegamos a casa muy rápido, la miraba del chico del taxi no salía de mi mente.

-Amor, te quiero mucho no lo olvides ¿sí? Sé que esto es jodidamente difícil, haría cualquier cosa para poder sacar el dolor que estas sintiendo y hacer que las personas dejen de mirarte de esa manera pero recuerda que siempre estaré ahí para ti cuando lo necesites, nunca te voy a dejar sola- me dijo Sam con mucha convicción, en cada palabra pude sentir su amor hacia mi, sentía que iba a comenzar a llorar en cualquier momento- no llores amor- suplicó al notar que estaba a punto de hacerlo- no quiero que llores más princesa, eres muy fuerte recuérdalo no dejes que nadie te haga daño de ninguna manera, regálame una sonrisa de esas que amo- me susurro mientras me abrazaba y daba vueltas conmigo en sus brazos. No pude evitar reír, Dios como amaba a este hombre.

Estuvimos platicando por lo que pareció minutos pero estaba empezando a oscurecer así que tenía que entrar a la casa a preparar la cena para comenzar con mis deberes y Sam debía ir donde sus amigos, esto se está volviendo raro últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos y no es lo único, en los últimos par de meses Sam ha crecido al menos unos 15 centímetros si no es más, todo su cuerpo se endureció hasta pude jurar que un día vi un tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo y ni olvidar su temperatura pude jurar que algunos días estaba enfermo - ¿En verdad deber ir amor? ¿No te puedes quedar a cenar?- pregunte mientras le robaba besos.

-Sí amor no sabes cuánto quisiera quedarme pero los chicos me pidieron que los acompañe a ver unas cosas en Forks-me respondió Sam mientras me abrazaba- Esta bien amor, por favor ve con cuidado y no hagas nada malo he- le dije mientras golpeaba suavemente su brazo- Sabes que nunca haría nada para dañarte amor, tranquila. Te quiero mucho y entra ya a casa de no Seth saldrá- me dio un beso de despedida y espero hasta que yo entre a la casa para luego marcharse.

Al entrar fui directo a mi habitación para quitarme el uniforme y poderme poner algo más cómodo, al salir fui a la habitación de Seth para mi sorpresa estaba en su escritorio haciendo deberes- ¿Y esas sorpresa? ¿Qué bicho raro te pido hermanito?- pregunté mientras lo miraba desde la puerta de su habitación- jajaja que chistosa Lee, estoy acabado un informe importante para mañana si no lo entrego mi profesora me matará- respondió mi hermanito mientras seguía escribiendo- está bien Little brother, como estas tan concentrado iré a preparar la cena- salí de su habitación pero antes de cerrar la puerta el me llamó- ¡eh Lee! Si me vuelves a decir Little Brother de nuevo, te botare agua helado mientras duermes- me amenazo, con esto cerré la puerta no antes de soltar una carcajada y bajé a preparar la cena.

Al bajar prendí la radio, mi canción favorita estaba sonando, subí el volumen y puse a hacer la cena. Al acabar justo sonó la puerta de entrada y entró Sue con fundas del supermercado- Buenas noches mamá- le saludé mientras salía a abrazarla- Hola Lee, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde está Seth? ¿Qué han hecho toda la tarde?- preguntó mamá mientras entraba a la cocina y colocaba las cosas en la despensa.

-Bien mamá, he pasado haciendo deberes toda la tarde y un momento salí a pasear con Sam- odiaba mentirle a mamá pero si se entera que he estado trabajando se va a enfurecer- Seth ha estado haciendo un trabajo importante para mañana aunque estoy segura que se lo mandaron hace mucho tiempo- respondí mientras me sentaba en la meseta.

-Leah bájate de ahí- me regaño Sue, odio cuando hace eso- y ya sabes cómo es Seth siempre deja para el ultimo sus trabajos por estar con sus amigos, sube lávate las manos y baja con Seth para cenar porque estoy super cansada y quiero irme ya a recostar- odio ver a Sue tan cansada pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, subí me lavé las manos y fui al cuarto de Seth a llamarlo.

La cena fue totalmente tranquila, hablamos de todo un poco, el trabajo de Sue, los amigos de Seth y las clases. Sue ordenó a Seth lavar los platos y yo subí a hacer mi tarea, revise mi celular no tenía ni un mensaje de Sam casi todas las noches sucedía lo mismo pero él me aseguro que las cosas estaban bien. Acabé mis tareas ya muy tarde, me acosté a descansar pero antes de caer en la inconsciencia unos ojos cafés claros vinieron a mi mente, aquel chico del taxi.


	5. ojos avellana

**CAPÍTULO V**

 **POV JACOB**

Miraba a través de la ventana del avión del que estábamos mi hermana y yo, el clima en Forks era muy oscuro y frio, de pronto escuche la voz del piloto anunciando nuestro arribo.

-Nessie?- le dije a mi hermanita-despierta princesa- le sacudí ligeramente hasta escuchar un ligero _mmm_ que ella soltó de repente-ya llegamos, saluda a tu nueva vida- le dije con entusiasmo mientras ella abría los ojos y yo le daba un gran sonrisa que ella correspondió.

Al salir de aeropuerto tome las maletas de mi hermana mientras ella cogía la mía, de pronto mi celular comenzó a sonar

- _diga?_

 _-Jake muchacho soy Billy estoy en la salida del aeropuerto, ya llegaron verdad?_

 _-si estamos justo de salida ya vamos para allá_

 _-les espero-_ dijo y colgó de inmediato

-Jake todo está bien?- pregunto mi hermana con pánico en la voz

-si Nessie no te preocupes el tío Billy nos espera en la salida, no te debes preocupar más por una mala familia ya nos alejamos de eso para siempre- le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, ella me sonrió, me tomo de la mano y caminamos hacia la salida.

Al llegar allá vimos a un hombre casi de la edad de William, en una silla de ruedas el cabello negro como el azabache y con varias arrugas en la cara pero con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-tío Billy!- grito de pronto mi Nessie, mientras corría hacia el hombre en silla de ruedas y lo abrazaba con muchas fuerzas

-Nessie! Pequeña mírate estas más hermosa- le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-Tío- le dije mientras me acercaba a él y le daba un abrazo muy corto, pero él me sostuvo en sus brazos por más tiempo

-Muchacho, que es lo que comes estas enorme- me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, le devolví la sonrisa y me solté de sus brazos al momento que él decía-bien Nessie, Jake listos para su nueva vida?- pregunto, ambos asentimos y el con una sonrisa dijo-bien entonces vámonos- giro en su silla y paro un taxi, subí las maletas para después ayudar a Billy a subir al taxi, subí al taxi justo en la parte de atrás junto a mi hermana, de nuevo nos tomamos de las manos y continuamos con nuestro rumbo, no me di cuenta a qué momento perdí la conciencia quedando profundamente dormido hasta que escuche _Jake ya mismo llegamos despierta_ era mi hermana así que con mucha pereza abrí los ojos, aun adormilado escuche de lejos como Nessie hablaba muy animadamente con Billy de no sé qué cosa, seguí sin prestar mucha atención y mire por la ventana, estaba anocheciendo así que casi no se veía nada pasamos por una calle y de pronto mis ojos se fijaron en unos hermosos ojos color avellana debido a la velocidad con la que íbamos no me pude fijar bien en la apariencia de aquella chica, más que en sus ojos que al instante me cautivaron, continuamos con el trayecto mientras yo regresaba a ver solo para fijarme que la chica de los hermosos ojos avellana venía acompañado de un hombre, y así ambos desaparecieron al avanzar de taxi.

-Nessie Jake bienvenidos a su nueva casa-dijo Billy, Nessie soltó un pequeño grito de entusiasmo y se baja a toda velocidad del taxi, yo con más calma baje del taxi admirando la pequeña casa roja que se encontraba frente a mí, a los alrededores otras pequeñas casas pero en la parte de atrás se veía un gran bosque espeso y al parecer profundo, sacamos las maletas del taxi y ayudamos a Billy a bajar también, Billy se adelantó y abrió la puerta, por dentro la casa era muy acogedora, la cocina era pequeña con un comedor en el centro, la sala contenía cuatro sofás y un televisor antiguo, Billy continuo con su trayecto llevándonos a la parte de atrás de la casa, en él se veían cuatro puertas.

-bien aquí es el baño- dijo Billy continuando con nuestro tour- esta será tu habitación Jake- dijo mientras abría la segunda puerta, la que sería mi habitación contenía una cama pequeña una ventana en la parte de atrás y un armario al lado derecho de la cama, deje mi maleta allí y salí de nuevo-Nessie esta será tu habitación- el cuarto de mi hermana era más grande que la mía su cama junto a la ventana y aun lado un armario y al otro un espejo de cuerpo entero, mi hermana dio su segundo grito de emoción.

-Tío! Gracias! gracias!- dijo muy emocionada mientras le daba otro abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla-tío gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros estaremos eternamente agradecidos contigo-le dije con una gran sonrisa y dándole otro abrazo.

-Bien chicos basta de eso del tío que me hacen sentir viejo díganme solo Billy de acuerdo?- nos dijo fingiendo seriedad, pero la pequeña curvatura en sus labios nos dio a entender que se trataba de un broma, mi hermana y yo asentimos con una sonrisa

-bien chicos es muy tarde es mejor que se vayan a la cama mañana desempacan buenas noches- dijo Billy mientras le daba un beso a mi hermanita y a mí me daba una sonrisa, giro con su silla y se fue a su habitación

-buenas noches princesa-le dije a Nessie mientras le daba una sonrisa y un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-buenas noches Jake te quiero- me dijo ella devolviéndome la sonrisa y el beso, se metió en su habitación y yo fui a la mía, ya en ella me puse el pijama y me recosté, hace mucho que no dormiría con tanta calma, estaba cayendo en la inconsciencia cuando un par de ojos avellana se hicieron presentes en mi mente y en mis futuros sueños.

* * *

Bueno esperamos que le haya gustado no se olviden de dejarnos sus sugerencias, amenazas o algún tomate en un review.

agradecemos a Estefani por su comentario te agradecemos tu apoyo y que te guste el Fic

besos FN :)


	6. Encuentro

**Hola chicas volvimos jeje lamentamos la tardanza.**

 **los personajes de Crepusculo no son nuestros, solo los usamos para hacer volar nuestra imaginación.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VI**

 **POV LEAH**

La mañana siguiente era realmente fría, me duche rápidamente antes que Seth despertara, me vestí con lo más abrigado que encontré y bajé a desayunar. Me serví un cuenco con leche y esparcí cereales en él, al terminar escribí una nota rápida a Seth diciendo que lo vería en el instituto pues iría caminando de nuevo.

Revisé que en mi maleta estuvieran todos los libros, me coloqué mi abrigo, mi bufanda, mi gorra, mis auriculares y salí de la casa. Realmente el instituto no estaba demasiado lejos, quedaba a unos 15 a 20 minutos caminando y 5 en autobús. Ir caminando no solo me dejaba tiempo para pensar sino también me servía para esquivar todas las miradas, francamente no entiendo como Seth aguanta todo eso.

Al llegar ya todo el parqueadero se encontraba lleno tanto de autos como de estudiantes, cruce rápidamente el patio y me dirigí a mi casillero, recogí los libros que necesitaba para mi siguiente clase que era matemática y fui directo a ella esperando encontrar ya ahí a Sam pues siempre llegábamos primeros para poder tener un momento para los dos solos antes de empezar clases pero me sorprendió cuando entré y el aula estaba completamente vacía, _tal vez se quedó dormido_ pensé.

Veinte minutos después y la clase empezó, Sam no llegó, la preocupación me invadió tal vez algo le paso ayer al salir con sus amigos pero no tuve la oportunidad de encontrarme con ninguno de ellos al entrar. Le envié un mensaje rápido pero no obtuve respuesta, le envié uno a Seth pero él respondió que tampoco lo había visto pero si a Paul y a Jared quienes eran sus amigos, al terminar la clase debía ir donde ellos. Justo cuando estábamos a la mitad de la clase el director entro.

-Buenos días profesor Brown, lamento interrumpir la clase pero tenemos un estudiante nuevo- interrumpió el director disculpándose.

-No se preocupe director Sebastián dígale que pase – señalo el profesor mientras colocaba los marcadores encima de su escritorio.

El director salió un momento y regreso con una chica que se veía realmente linda, tenía un largo y ondulado cabello marrón rojizo que llegaba hasta su cintura, su piel era blanca pero no demasiado, sus labios rosados y sus ojos cafés que me resultaban extrañamente familiar pero no podía identificar de donde.

-Ella es Rennesme Black y es su nueva compañera, espero que la traten con respeto para que así no tengamos ningún problema, espero que les quede claro ¡respeto ante todo!- repitió el director mientras movió la cabeza en despedida al profesor y salió del curso.

-Bueno Rennesme, yo soy Adam Brown y soy tu nuevo profesor de matemática, ahora vas a presentarte frente a tus compañeros e iras a sentarte junto con Leah- indicó mientras me señalaba, lo único que me faltaba que me pongan con la chica nueva.

-Bueno mm hola- comenzó Rennesme tímidamente, pobre chica parecía que le iba a dar un espasmo o algo- soy Rennesme Black pero me dicen Nessie, mi familia vivía en Seattle pero mis padres murieron así que mi hermano y yo nos mudamos con mi tío aquí a Forks- acabó Nessie en voz baja y con todo su rostro rojo.

-Bien Rennesme toma asiento junto a Leah y presta atención- le ordenó el señor Brown mientras tomaba los marcadores y seguía con el ejercicio.

La chica se sentó a mi lado y pude notar que no dejaba de temblar no sé si era por el frio o por la vergüenza. Cuando regresó a mirarme sus ojos estaban totalmente apagados, y no me miraba como me miraba el resto de las personas con lastima, inmediatamente esta chica me cayó bien y mira que odio a la mitad de la escuela y la otra mitad me es totalmente indiferente.

-Hola- la saludé mientras le extendía mi mano- soy Leah Clearwater o simplemente Lee Lee- ella sujetó mi mano con recelo pero pude ver como se relajaba notoriamente. Francamente si yo estuviera en sus zapatos estuviera exactamente igual, aparte de Sam y Seth no tenía ningún amigo más, era difícil para mí socializar pero junto a esta chica me sentía extrañamente tranquila.

-Hola Lee Lee, soy Nessie como podrías haber escuchado- respondió mientras saco un cuaderno y un bolígrafo. La clase no duro más de unos diez minutos más con Nessie salimos del salón charlando y le ayudé a encontrar su casillero.

-Bueno Nessie, nos vemos luego si tenemos alguna clase juntas, tengo algo importante que hacer, fue un gusto conocerte- me despedí de ella mientras buscaba a Paul o Jared en el pasillo.

-Está bien, hasta luego Lee Lee e igualmente- respondió mientras abría su casillero y colocaba sus libros.

Tenía muy poco tiempo para encontrar a los amigos de Sam antes que sonara la campana para la siguiente clase, así que salí corriendo por un momento un letrero en el mural atrajo mi atención y choque contra alguien y caí al piso.

-¡No puedes fijarte por donde caminas! - le grite al extraño con el que choque mientras me levantaba y limpiaba mi pantalón.

-Mira quien habla, la que iba corriendo en medio del pasillo sin ver al frente- respondió el extraño, levante mi vista y ahí estaban ese par de ojos cafés del taxi que no salían de mi mente y enseguida supe porque los de Nessie me resultaban familiar, eran iguales a los de este chico.

-Lo último que quiero es ponerme a pelear con un tonto cabeza hueca en medio del pasillo así que déjame pasar- le grité mientras lo miraba desafiante.

El chico embozo una gran sonrisa que en otro momento me hubiera parecido linda pero que ahora me resultó totalmente irritante y dio un paso fuera del camino- oh claro pase su majestad- contestó con su voz llena de sarcasmo y haciendo una reverencia.

-Eres un idiota- le susurré mientras seguía mi camino lanzándole una mirada de a muerte.

-Y tú eres un bruja- fue lo único que avance a escuchar que respondió.

Seguí buscando a Paul o Jared pero no los encontré por ningún lado, revise mi teléfono esperando que Sam me haya contestado pero no encontré nada la campana sonó, fui a mi casillero cogí mi libro de biología y fui corriendo a mi salón, al llegar sentí que el alma me volvió al cuerpo allí en nuestra mesa de siempre, se encontraba Sam.

Me acerque y lo abrace por un largo tiempo, pude sentir claramente como al inicio todo su cuerpo se tenso, algo no andaba muy bien.

-Amor me puede decir ¿dónde estabas?- le pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-Me quede dormido Lee Lee y aparte mi carro se daño cuando trataba de llegar así que no tuve más remedio que estacionarlo y venir caminando por eso no pude llegar a la primera clase- respondió tranquilamente pero no me miraba a los ojos esto solo confirmo mis sospechas, algo andaba realmente mal.

Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle pero justo llego el profesor y la clase empezó, cada cierto tiempo regresaba a mirarlo y pude percatarme que en su cara tenia huellas de rasguños que se iban curando ¿Qué rayos le pasó? La campana sonó, al salir Sam me tendió su mano para que la sujete y al hacerlo pude notar que desde su muñeca hasta su codo se extendía un corte.

-¿Qué rayos te paso Sam?- le pregunté casi gritando – y quiero la verdad, se que algo me estás escondiendo y quiero saber que es y ya- claramente mi paciencia se fue, odio que las personas me escondan las cosas.

-Cálmate Lee Lee, después del instituto te lo contaré todo lo prometo- respondió halándome hacia nuestros casilleros.

-Está bien pero espero que sea verdad sino lo vas a lamentar Sam – fue lo último que le dije antes de coger mi libro de literatura e irme a mi clase por suerte esta clase la tengo con Seth.

La clase transcurrió con tranquilidad, fue tan aburrido como siempre la maestra es una completa bruja y no lo digo solo yo lo dice todo el mundo y ultimadamente se ha estado cargando en mí, no hay ningún deber que esté completamente bien siempre hay una falla y esto me enojaba cada vez más.

Al salir Sam ya me esperaba fuera con nuestros libros, pude ver en su rostro que su clase no fue del todo bien estaba completamente rojo, sus ojos estaban negros y parecía como si quisiera matar a alguien.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tienes cara de querer matar a alguien? – pregunté mientras caminábamos a nuestra siguiente clase que era mi favorita historia.

-Nada importante Lee, un idiota que se quiere pasar de listo y pasó molestándome toda la clase, tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no saltar sobre él y molerlo a golpes- respondió Sam con los puños cerrados.

Llegamos y el aula estaba casi vacía, nos sentamos y esperamos a que todos llegaran unos minutos después llego Rennesme pero para mi sorpresa venia acompañada del chico del pasillo, solo de verlo hizo que todo mi estomago se revuelva, a mi lado Sam se tensó.

-Lee Lee, que gusto volverte a ver- me saludó Nessie al verme.

-Hola Nessie ¿Cómo estás?- pregunté tratando de ser cortes mientras Sam mandaba llagas al chico junto a Nessie igual que él a Sam.

-Bien Lee Lee fuera mejor si no tuviera que presentarme en cada clase que entro, por cierto mira este es mi hermano Jacob – lo presento dándole un codazo para que su atención viniera a mí.

-Oh! Hola Jacob mm este es Sam mi novio- le presente a Sam quien solo movió su cabeza en forma de saludo.

-Un gustó conocerte Leah aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de tu novio – contestó Jacob antes de irse a sentar a dos mesas atrás de nosotros. Nessie se puso roja de la vergüenza, disculpo la actitud de su hermano y se fue a sentarse con él.

-Voy a terminar matando a ese idiota- escupió Sam a mi lado, así que Jacob era el chico al que casi mata la clase anterior. Sentí que alguien me miraba, regresé a ver y estaba en lo correcto Jacob me miraba atentamente, el muy idiota embozo una sonrisa torcida y burlona, le di una mirada de muerte y regresé mi vista a la pizarra. La clase aun no había empezado pero ya sentía que sería una de las más largas que he tenido en toda mi vida.

* * *

Hola chicas regresamos de nuevo esperamos que les guste el capitulo, ¿que les pareció el encuentro con Jake no fue muy amable? ¿no? y ¿que creen que le suceda a Sam?, cualquier sugerencia o amenaza estaremos muy felices de recibirlo en un review, nos leemos. FN ;)


	7. Presentaciones y gritos

**Hola! hemos vuelto jeje**

 **los personajes no nos pertenecen (ya quisiéramos jeje)**

* * *

 **CAPITULO Vll**

 **POV SETH**

Gracias a Dios era hora del receso y me dirigía a la misma mesa donde mi hermana, Sam y yo comíamos, fue muy grande mi sorpresa al ver junto a mi hermana y Sam dos personas más una chica y un chico, fue muy extraño ya que mi hermana no socializaba con nadie, así que acelere el paso y llegue.

-Seth ven te presento a Jacob-escupió mi hermana como si fuese una blasfemia, _allí está mi verdadera hermana, pobre chico_ pensé mientras alzaba mi mirada y veía al nombrado, era alto mucho más que yo su piel blanca contrarrestaba con su cabello negro, sus ojos cafés me miraban con curiosidad.

-Emmm Hola Jacob, soy Seth hermano de Leah- le dije con una sonrisa

-Hola Seth un gusto conocerte, me admira que alguien tan animado como tu sea hermano de Leah- me dijo también con una sonrisa pero al igual que mi hermana Jacob dijo el nombre de mi hermana como un insulto de pronto una chica le dio un codazo tan fuerte que él se contrajo en dolor -Jacob Black, podrías comportarte- le susurró

-Bueno Seth, te presento ella es mi querida hermana no la hagas enojar- me dijo con una sonrisa divertida y mirando a la chica, la cual le dio una mirada de muerte y el soltó una carcajada -en fin ella es Nessie- me dijo señalándola, puse mis ojos sobre la hermosa chica que tenía al frente sus mejillas se tornaron de un adorable color rosa mientras agachaba la cabeza y sus largos cabellos marones lograban tapar un poco su rubor

-Hola Nessie es un gusto conocerte-le dije con una gran sonrisa que le brindaba a ella, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara aún más, _adorable_ pensé

-Hola Seth el gusto es todo mío- me dijo mirándome a los ojos y devolviéndome la sonrisa

-mmmm si mucho gusto y todo- nos interrumpió mi hermana-Nessie cuál es tu siguiente clase?- pregunto ella intentando aliviar el la tensión del ambiente

-biología- respondió Nessie con un poco de entusiasmo en la voz

-a mí también vamos juntos?- le pregunte con un atisbo de esperanza en mi voz que no pude ocultar y que tanto a mi como a todos en la mesa a excepción de Nessie les sorprendió

-claro- me dijo ella también emocionada- Jake y cuál es tu próxima clase- ella pregunto a su hermano para evitar que volvamos a ser el centro de atención

-geometría- respondió el, obteniendo de vuelta un gruñido de parte de mi hermana que de inmediato llamo la atención de todos- también me vas a llevar a mí- le dijo Jacob con una sonrisa muy burlona – ¡no! aunque tu pequeño cerebro no te dé para ubicar el salón de clases, prefiero hacerle un favor al mundo y esperar a que te pierdas- le dijo mi hermana con sarcasmo.

-no te preocupes al final voy a llegar allá, solo para joderte de la vida- le respondió el, ganándose otro gruñido pero esta vez de parte de Sam

-¡no te atrevas hablarle así!- le dijo Sam muy furioso levantándose de la mesa

-oh ¿qué?- le dijo Jacob, también levantándose de la mesa

-oh te enseño como respetar

-mira que miedo te tengo gordito

-¡BASTA!- escuche que tanto Nessie como Leah gritaron

-chicos es suficiente tenemos que sentarnos todo el mundo nos está mirando Jacob eso dejo de ser gracioso y Sam mi hermana puede defenderse sola o aquí estoy yo para hacerlo nadie te necesita- les dije con rabia en la voz pero controlando que solo los cuatro frente a mí me escucharan, por suerte el timbre sonó dando como final el receso

-Sam vete- le dije molesto, el me miro feo, le dio un beso en la mejilla a mi hermana y camino hacia su próxima clase.

-Nessie vamos-ella asintió mirando a su hermano con rabia y a Leah con disculpa- Leah, Jacob pueden hacer lo que les plazca- salimos de la cafetería dejando a ese par solos

-Lamento el comportamiento de mi hermano, no sé porque se comporta así, él nunca ha sido así- dijo Nessie mirando el piso en clara señal de que estaba muy avergonzada.

-No te preocupes Ness que mi hermana también ha cambiado mucho así que olvídalo tenemos hermanos locos- le dije y así ambos nos reímos y continuamos con nuestra marcha.

* * *

bueno esperamos que les haya gustado, gracias a todos los que nos leen y esperamos su review es gratis jeje

¿Que les pareció? Sam y Jacob se odian y Leah no se queda atrás. nos leemos besos FN :)


	8. Tragame tierra

**Hola! bueno hemos vuelto jeje**

 **los personajes de Crepusculo no nos pertenecen.**

 **Disfruten el capitulo ;)**

* * *

 **CAPITULO VIII**

 **POV NESSIE**

Definitivamente cuando llegue a casa mataré a Jake sin piedad no puedo creer que me haya hecho pasar por eso en la cafetería, lo único que pude hacer fue gritar que se callara y agachar la mirada. Sabe lo difícil que es para mí esto y solo lo empeoró.

-Ey! Nessie – llamó mi atención Seth mientras caminábamos al laboratorio de biología. Levante la vista del suelo y me quede hipnotizada con su rostro, Seth era muy hermoso y no estoy exagerando, sus ojos eran grandes color avellana, su cabello negro acentuaba sus facciones, se veía tan inocente y tan varonil al mismo tiempo, hizo que mi corazón saltara.

-¿Pasa algo Nessie? – preguntó al notar que no respondía

-N..o Se..th – tartamudee, pude sentir como mi cara se ponía más roja si eso era posible, Dios solo deseaba que se abriera un hueco en la tierra y me tragara.

-¿Segura?- volvió a preguntar Seth – tu cara está un poco roja- esto solo hizo que todo se volviera peor a esta altura estaba hiperventilando, le sonreí y continuamos caminado.

Dando gracias al cielo llegamos al aula donde, Seth se dirigió a su mesa mientras yo me quedé parada torpemente en la puerta.

-Ey Nessie no te quedes ahí, ven siéntate junto a mí- medio gritó Seth mientras sacaba la silla a su lado. Me acerque lentamente lo último que deseaba era tropezar en mis pies.

-¿Seguro Seth? ¿Tu compañero no se molestará?- pregunté sentándome a su lado. El saco su libro y empezó a revisar algunas cosas- Tranquila Nessie, Embry comprenderá- me aseguro.

La clase comenzó muy normal, pasé a presentarme a estas alturas ya tenía muy aprendido mi discurso. Volví a sentarme y la clase transcurrió, Seth era un chico realmente dulce, cada cierto tiempo lo regresaba a mirar y él me miraba de vuelta y embozaba una grande y dulce sonrisa.

-¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase Nessie? – me preguntó Seth mientras caminábamos a mi casillero.

-Literatura Seth y ¿Tú? – trataba desesperadamente de parecer lo más normal posible _respira Nessie respira._

-Tengo gimnasia Nessie, pero si quieres te acompaño a tu clase y luego me voy a la mía ¿Te parece?

-Claro Seth muchísimas gracias, hasta ir a mi casillero, sacar mis libros y buscar el aula casi he llegado tarde a la mayoría de mis clases, hoy definitivamente no es mi día – le respondí siendo totalmente honesta.

-No te gusta estar aquí ¿cierto? – preguntó Seth mientras me veía luchar por sacar mis libros del casillero.

-Mm francamente no lo sé Seth ¿Por qué la pregunta? – contesté mientras empezábamos a caminar en la dirección que Seth me señalo. En realidad no sabía cómo sentirme, primero está el sentimiento de tranquilidad al saber que estamos lejos de William pero al mismo tiempo siento miedo de toda esta nueva vida, todo se está moviendo realmente rápido, me siento mareada al notar como mi vida cambio en menos de 72 horas.

-Porque te he observado Nessie, la mayoría del tiempo estás mirando al suelo como si quisieras que se abra un hueco y te trague la tierra – respondió Seth mientras nos acercábamos a mi aula.

-Esto es mm difícil Seth, como te habrás dado cuenta no soy como mi hermano que encaja en todo lugar al que va, me cuesta muchísimo trabajo estar aquí bajo el escrutinio de todos y de sus miradas curiosas, solo quisiera que se metieran en sus asuntos e hicieran como si no existiera - no sé porque estaba siendo tan honesta con Seth pero lo necesitaba, tenía que sacar todo lo que sentía o al menos la mitad.

-Wow Nessie por un momento pude jurar que eras mi hermana, ahora entiendo porque le caíste tan bien- la mirada de Seth era entre curiosa y encantada. ¿Le caigo bien a Leah? Pero si solo hemos hablado por no más de media hora ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-¿Por qué dices que le caigo bien a Leah, Seth? – le pregunté cuando la curiosidad me venció.

-Porque créeme que si no le hubieras caído bien, ella ni siquiera te hubiera regresado a ver y mucho menos hablar contigo. Lee Lee es mm reservada por así decirlo, hemos pasado por cosas realmente difíciles y ella simplemente prefiere mantener un perfil bajo- respondió mientras colocaba sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su jean, tenía tantas ganas de preguntarle por lo último pero no me atrevía por el tono de voz que utilizo, pude entender que no era nada agradable.

La campana volvió a sonar, me despedí de Seth y entre a mi clase. No sé por qué sentí que _los hermanos Clearwater acabarían cambiando todo en mi vida._

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? esperamos que les haya gustado ¿Que tal la vergüenza que debio haber pasado Ness? en fin esperamos sus comentarios o sugerencias en un review. nos leemos FN :) besos!


	9. Junto a ti

**Hola! bueno aqui les dejamos el capitulo esperamos que les guste :)**

 **los personajes de Crepusculo no nos pertenecen.**

 **Este capitulo contiene la cancion watch?v=m_uWS6K-VF8 escuchenla ;)**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO lX**

 **POV SETH**

Puedo decir que mi vida ha cambiado radicalmente desde la aparición de los hermanos Black, hace como seis meses y no solo ha cambiado mi vida sino también la de mi hermana Leah, Nessie se ha convertido en nuestra mejor amiga y yo por mi parte la adoro. Por otra parte Jacob también es uno de mis más grandes amigos y yo para el soy uno de los tantos que tiene ahora, aunque es más cercano a Embry, Quil y yo.

Pero Jake es el peor enemigo de mi hermana, ellos no pueden estar en un lugar juntos porque el sitio explota, y no es por exagerar y es aún peor cuando Sam esta con ellos eso es una bomba de tiempo, los tres se odian mutuamente, aunque si nos referimos solo a Sam, él está muy raro con todos incluso hasta con Leah, algo raro en él está pasado desaparece de clases. A veces hasta días enteros él y sus amigos Paul y Jared.

-¡Seth! Tu amiga Nessie está aquí- escuche gritar a mi madre desde la cocina

-¡Voooy!- respondí, me puse la primera camisa que encontré y baje para encontrarme con Ness, cuando estuve en el último escalón la vi, tan hermosa como siempre venia usando unos jeans ajustados botas altas una blusa gris que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y un abrigo, su rostro estaba sonrojado por el frio que hacia afuera.

-Hola Ness- le dije mientras me acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que su rostro se pusiera más rojo aun _adorable_ pensé como casi siempre lo hacía.

-Hola Seth- me dijo ella en un susurro, su mirada me recorrió de pies a cabeza y sonrió burlona-¿estás seguro que solo quieres ir así?- me pregunto, fue cuando me di cuenta que solo traía puestos mis pantalones y la camiseta que me había puesto de afán, le di una sonrisa muy grande e inocente, mientras giraba mi cuerpo en busca de algo más abrigado en mi habitación.

-Vuelvo en seguida- le dije mientras corría, en cuanto llegue me puse los primeros zapatos que encontré, cambie mi camiseta por un buzo y sobre él una chamarra. Salí de mi habitación y baje de nuevo

-¿Qué te parece ahora? Ness- le dije en tono burlón mientras giraba sobre mis talones, ella solo negó con la cabeza me golpeo el hombro y salimos –hay espera- me dijo cuando estábamos en puerta y fue hacia la cocina yo la seguí ya que yo también lo había olvidado.

-Hasta pronto Sue, fue un gusto verla hoy- escuche como ella se despedía.

-Hay Nessie tan linda, espero verte de pronto aquí cuídate- le respondió mi madre, con una sonrisa amable.

-Adiós mamá gracias por todo y no me tardo-le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Bien no te tardes y cuida a Nessie- me dijo ella, salimos de la cocina hacia la puerta- Seth no te olvides que el sábado viene tu prima Emily- me recordó ella.

-¿Por qué me lo recuerdas mama?-le pregunte con curiosidad.

-Porque quiero que compres algo para ella, ¿recuerdas?- me dijo ella mirándome con desaprobación.

-Bien lo hare mama.

-Bueno Seth ¿nos vamos?- me preguntó Ness, asentí con la cabeza, salimos y cerré la puerta tras nosotros, caminamos juntos hasta llegar a la camioneta de mi mama, me acerque a la puerta del copiloto y la abrí para que Ness subiera.

-Wow Seth, que caballero- me dijo en tono burlón mientras en sus mejillas el rubor comenzaba aparecer de nuevo.

-Mi Lady- le dije haciendo una reverencia, haciendo que ella soltara una carcajada, cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la del piloto, encendí el motor y partimos hacia la Push, Ness encendió el radio e iba cambiando de estación.

-¡Me encanta esta canción!- dijo ella muy entusiasmada, mientras por los parlantes sonaba _right here waiting_ , ambos cantamos varios fragmentos de la canción.

-Where ever you go- comencé cantando el coro.  
-What ever you do- ella canto con una muy dulce voz.  
-I will be right here waiting for you- le cante sin que ella se diera cuenta.  
-What ever it takes-ella continuo.  
-Or how my heart breaks-cante mirándola, pero de nuevo ella no lo noto ya que continuaba viendo el bosque.  
-I will be right here waiting for you- terminamos el coro cantando los dos al mismo tiempo, ella me miro y me sonrió.

-No creí que te gustara es canción- me dijo emocionada-esta canción es antigua.

-Para que veas que no tengo malos gustos en música- le dije haciendo una broma, ambos reímos y continuamos con nuestro viaje, _contrólate Seth contrólate_ me dije a mi mismo cuando caí en cuenta de lo que antes había hecho _Ness es tu amiga, Ness es tu amiga_ me lo repetía una y mil veces, pero mi mente se vio muy ocupada en convencerme de aquello que no me di cuenta de lo rápido que íbamos hasta que a lo lejos la famosa playa de la Push aparecía, el clima allí era igual a Forks, nublado y frio, me estacione y baje del auto, rodee la camioneta para abrir la puerta de Ness y extendí mi mano para que ella la tomara, me sonrió en agradecimiento al gesto y bajo.

-Vaya es Hermoso -dijo ella con una gran sonrisa- así que esta es la famosa Push, pues creo que me enamoré- dijo ella acercándose a la arena a paso rápido, la piso sin importar nada y corrió hasta poder tocar el agua, comenzó a reír como una niña mientras seguía corriendo evitando mojarse ver aquello hizo que mi corazón saltara, si antes se veía hermosa ahora era más que perfecta, sus rizos se balanceaban de un lado a otro, su risa se ensanchaba a cada paso, sus mejillas rosas al igual que su nariz le daba un toque adorable y sus ojos aquellos mares color café brillaban con mucha intensidad.

-Wow Seth, eso es lo que creo- me dijo señalando los acantilados que se veían al fondo.

-Sip-le respondí- en algún día soleado te prometo que iremos para allá y si no eres cobarde podremos saltar-le dije con arrogancia en mi voz, que sabía la molestaría.

-Ya lo veras Seth Clearwater- me dijo ella con fingida molestia, mientras giraba y continuaba saltando y corriendo.

La seguía despacio para evitar que parara de saltar, pero súbitamente lo hizo y se giró para mirarme con la curiosidad en su rostro que cambio a maldad en unos segundos, lo mire confundido hasta que sentí como mis piernas, parte de mi abdomen y cara eran empapados, ella soltó una gran carcajada y salió corriendo.

-¡TE VAS ARREPENTIR RENNESME VANNESA BLACK TE LO JURO!- le grite mientras la perseguía llevando en mis manos toda el agua que alcanzo en ellas y arrojándola sobre Nessie que soltó un grito por lo fría que estaba, continuamos con nuestro pequeño juego que ante los ojos de cualquiera era un juego de niños, pero que tanto Nessie como yo disfrutábamos.

Ambos terminamos totalmente mojados de cabeza a pies, pero seguíamos riendo tan fuerte que caímos simultáneamente a la arena.

-Bien. Es oficial Jake me va a matar cuando me vea mojada y llena de arena- dijo Ness cuando pudo controlar su risa.

-Bueno creo que nos matara a ambos- le respondí.

-No lo creo eres su mejor amigo además la pasamos bien y yo des…..descubrí… que… ACHUU!-estornudo, no me había fijado que ella titiritaba y se abrazaba a sí misma para entrar en calor, sus mejillas y su nariz estaban más rojas debido al frio que supuse debía tener.

-Por lo que realmente Jake me va a matar es si pescas un resfriado así que vamos a la camioneta- ella asintió, yo me levante y la ayude, sus dientes castañeaban y volvió a estornudar, me saque la chamarra y se la puse intentando ayudarla.

-Seth no….no….es…..nese…..necesario-me dijo-ade…ademas…tu…tu….ten….tendras….frio.

-Nada de eso Ness no siento frio alguno- le dije, lo cual era completamente cierto, no sentía frio _esto es extraño_ pensé- créeme estoy bien- le dije a Ness mientras sonreía para que me creyera, al llegar a la camioneta abrí su puerta y la cerré para después yo entrar en el puesto de piloto, ella se froto la nariz _eso fue lo más hermoso que eh visto_ volví a pensar mientras le sonreía, encendí el motor y puse mi mano en la palanca sin darme cuenta que Ness también había puesto su mano ahí, con ese pequeño roce sentí una pequeño escalofrió muy agradable, pero Ness retiro su mano y me miro preocupada

-¡Por Dios Seth estas hirviendo!- me dijo muy asustada, puso su mano sobre mi frente volviendo a preocuparse.

* * *

Seth comenzó con los sintomas :O ¿Que creen que pase después? no,es tierna la forma que Seth mira a Ness. personalmente me encantaría que me pase eso jeje ¿A ustedes no? ;). ya saben algun comentario o sugerencia nos pueden decir en un review es gratis jeje

Suerte, nos leemos FN ;) besos.


	10. ¿Qué hizo qué?

Hola!

Aqui les traemos el capitulo 10 esperamos que les guste.

los personajes de Crespúsculo no nos pertenecen.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO X**

 **POV JAKE**

La vida aquí en Forks no es mala, desde que llegamos aquí con Nessie todo ha cambiado por fin me he podido relajar al notar que Nessie está a salvo. Todo ha estado yendo realmente bien, tengo nuevos amigos Embry, Quil y hasta Seth que se le nota que está hasta los pies de mi hermana, al principio esto no me gusto pues Nessie es mi princesa pero con el tiempo he llegado a conocer a Seth y sé que es un buen chico muy al contrario de su hermana que es una completa BRUJA. No podemos estar en un mismo lugar sin que se desate la Tercera Guerra Mundial entre los dos y su noviecito Sam no ayuda nada, tiene su maldito ego subido hasta la cabeza y más de una ocasión he querido bajárselo, cuanto quisiera poner mi puño en su cara.

No entiendo porque está haciendo tanto calor ultimadamente llevo días sintiéndome como si estuviéramos a unos 350 y lo peor es que solo yo lo siento. Entre a ducharme por segunda vez en el día cuando golpearon la puerta del baño, sabía que era Billy ya que Nessie está en un almuerzo con los Clearwater por la llegada de una supuesta prima llamada Emily.

-¿Qué pasa Billy? – pregunté apagando por un momento la ducha.

-Jake, perdón por interrumpir pero Seth está en el teléfono y dice que es urgente- respondió Billy preocupado.

-Billy puedes decirle que me termino de duchar y lo llamo – le pedí.

-Lo siento Jake pero el chico en realidad suena bastante desesperado como si algo hubiese sucedido – fue lo único que tuvo que decir Billy para salir de la ducha, secarme a medias, ponerme solamente el pantalón y salir a contestar.

-Hola Seth ¿Qué sucede? ¿Está todo bien? – le pregunté por el teléfono con una sensación de pesadez en el estómago.

-Jake, tranquilo Ness está completamente bien solo que necesito que por favor vengas a verla, aquí las cosas se pusieron realmente feas y no puedo ir a dejarla pero tampoco quiero que se vaya sola, por favor Jake ven lo más rápido posible- la voz de Seth se notaba tensa y triste al mismo tiempo.

-Está bien Seth en cinco minutos estoy ahí –contesté antes de colgar.

-¿Está todo bien Jake? – me preguntó Billy al colgar el teléfono.

-No lo sé Billy pero Seth se escucha realmente mal- contesté mientras me dirigía a mi habitación.

Entre rápidamente y cogí la primera camiseta que encontré limpia, intente ponérmela pero en verdad no cabía más allá de mi cabeza, he crecido al menos unos quince centímetros más desde que llegue aquí, y estaba comenzando a preocuparme por todos los cambios. Puse todos estos pensamientos atrás en mi mente. Agarré una camiseta más grande me la puse y salí corriendo en dirección a la casa Clearwater.

Estuve ahí en menos de cinco minutos, fui directo a la puerta golpeé y dos minutos después Nessie abrió la puerta.

-Hola pequeña, Seth me llamó ¿Qué sucede?- pregunté mientras me abría paso para entrar a la casa.

-Hola grandote, las cosas no van muy bien, siéntate – habló mientras señalaba en sillón.

-¿Qué pasó Nessie? ¿Por qué parece que se hubiese muerto alguien? – pregunté pero antes que Nessie pudiera contestarme Seth bajo las escaleras, no me había dado cuenta antes pero el muchacho también había crecido y ahora estaba por el metro ochenta al menos.

-Hola Jake, perdón por haberte hecho venir pero no quería que Ness fuera sola a casa y ahora no puedo acompañarla aquí las cosas no están nada bien – por la cara que puso el muchacho sabía que algo realmente malo paso, tenía los ojos llorosos y su camisa estaba empapada como si hubieran llorado en su pecho.

-No te preocupes por eso Seth cuando se trata de mi hermana no hay ningún problema – contestando honestamente – pero ¿Qué sucedió Seth?- dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a contarme

 **FLASH BACK**

 **POV SETH**

-¡Seth! – gritó Emily entró a la casa y me vio.

Mamá y Leah fueron por Emily al aeropuerto pues venia de vacaciones a quedarse con nosotros por algunos meses. Con Nessie nos encargamos de terminar el almuerzo y poner la mesa y actualmente estábamos sentados mirando la televisión.

-¡Emily! Que gusto volverte a ver, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuviste aquí.

-Lo mismo digo Seth, mira cuanto has crecido, la última vez no eras más que un chiquillo fastidioso y ¿Quién es esta chica linda? – preguntó mirando a Nessie.

-Emily ella es Nessie es mi mm es una amiga de la familia – me corregí antes de presentarla como mi novia, Emily me sonrió enormemente al darse cuenta que iba a decir que es mi novia, Ness a mi lado se puso tan roja como un tomate.

-Mucho gusto Nessie, soy Emily prima de Leah y Seth un gusto conocerte – se presentó Em mientras le daba un abrazo corto a Ness.

-Un gusto Emily he escuchado hablar mucho de ti ultimadamente – contestó Ness con una voz tan tierna que no pude evitar que me sea adorable.

Estábamos todos sentados en la mesa esperando que llegara Sam para empezar el almuerzo.

-Bueno Em, cuéntame ¿cómo has estado? – preguntó Lee.

-El instituto bien Lee Lee aunque aburrido como siempre, lo único malo es que papá casi nunca pasa en la casa por su trabajo, la mayoría del tiempo estoy sola en casa he estado pensando en pedir a papá que me deje venir a vivir con ustedes hasta que acabo el instituto al menos, odio estar sola- contestó Em mirado hacia la mesa.

-Estaríamos encantados de tenerte aquí Em, en esta casa sobra habitaciones y sería muy bueno para Lee Lee tenerte aquí- contestó mamá tratando de hacer que Emily se sienta bien.

Al momento sonó el timbre y Lee salió corriendo a abrir porque sabíamos que era Sam el que estaba en la puerta.

Pudimos escuchar como saludaba Lee a Sam y lo invitaba a pasar, entraron cogidos de la mano. Sam saludo a mamá y se giró hacia donde estábamos, en ese momento sus ojos se posaron en Emily y fue realmente extraño, sus ojos se llenaron de ¿Amor? ¿Adoración?, su cara se ilumino completamente parecía como si un ciego hubiese visto la luz por primera vez, la habitación se quedo en silencio y con una tensión palpable.

Lee al notar esto, empujo suavemente a Sam y lo dirigió a su puesto.

-Em te presento a mi novio Sam- presento Lee con un ligero tono de nerviosismo-emm mucho gusto Sam-dijo Emily nerviosa mientras ambos estrechaban sus manos.

El almuerzo transcurrió en completa normalidad pero cada cierto tiempo encontraba a Sam y a Emily mirándose como si se hubiesen conocido de toda la vida _¿Qué rayos está sucediendo?_ Pensé.

Acabamos de almorzar y nos fuimos a sentar todos en la sala mientras Lee limpiaba el comedor y Emily la cocina. Sam se disculpó y fue directo hacia la cocina _esto es muy raro_ volví a pensar, pero de pronto se escuchó un tremendo ruido de varios platos estrellándose contra el piso, fuimos hacia la cocina encontramos a Lee con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de lágrimas al otro lado Sam tenía entre sus brazos a Emily como si un par de enamorados hubiesen sido sorprendidos en medio de un beso.

-¡Eres una completa basura Sammuel Uley, quiero que ahora mismo que salgas de mi casa y no vuelvas más y llévate a la desgraciada esa contigo¡ -gritó Lee mientras lloraba, no entendía nada.

-¿Qué carajos pasó aquí? – exigí mientras me acercaba a abrazar a Lee.

-Yo ..en..tre .. y.. ellos…se…estaban..besando – me contestó Lee mientras escondía su cabeza en mi pecho.

Comencé a ver todo rojo, aparte a Lee de mi pecho y me acerque amenazante hacia Sam, me sentía más que furioso.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA SAM?! – grité mientras lo agarraba del cuello alejándolo de Emily.

-Suéltame Seth y escúchame – suplicó Sam mientras trataba de soltarse de mi agarre.

-¡NO!, tú escúchame a mí Sammuel quiero que salgas de mi casa y te alejes de mi hermana ¿Escuchaste? No te quiero cerca de ella y si lo haces te voy a matar Uley ¿ENTENDISTE? – volví a gritar mientras lo llevaba directo hacia la puerta, mis manos y mi cuerpo entero comenzaron a temblar.

Lo saqué fuera de la casa y lo tire por las escaleras. Las ganas de matarlo me estaban devorando, solo debía entrar e ir por la escopeta de papá y acabar con la suerte del desgraciado o mejor matarlo con mis propios puños. Sentí una pequeña mano envolverse alrededor de mi brazo.

-Déjalo ya Seth, él no merece nada, no te ensucies las manos – escupió Nessie con veneno en la voz, sus ojos miraban con repugnancia hacia ese imbécil y me halaba hacia la casa. Cerré la puerta de un portazo no sin antes darle una última mirada de muerte a Sam.

Lee estaba en el sillón llorando en los brazos de Sue, no vi por ningún lado a Emily al notar que la buscaba Ness señalo hacia la cocina. Al entrar en ella Emily estaba sentada en el suelo sujetando sus rodillas, al escucharme entrar alzo su cabeza.

-Seth, en verdad lo siento no tengo ni idea de lo…- pero la corte antes que pudiera terminar su explicación

-Emily será mejor que no te quedes aquí, no te quiero cerca de Lee Lee así que voy a llamar a un taxi para que vayas a un hotel si es necesario nosotros pagaremos tu estadía- hablé lo más frio posible, solo sentía rabia e indiferencia hacia ella.

Emily se levanto y salió de la cocina dirigiéndose directamente hacia el segundo piso, pasaron unos diez minutos y salió de la casa junto con su maleta.

-Lee Lee en serio lo siento yo…..-

-Emily si sientes algún respeto por esta familia y en especial por tu prima ahórrate tus comentarios y vete- para sorpresa de todos Ness interrumpió y lanzándole una mirada asesina a Emily la cual solo agacho la cabeza y se fue.

Recogí a Lee y la lleve a su cuarto, al entrar ella se acostó en su cama y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla fuerte hacia mí, me destrozaba el alma ver a mi hermana en este estado, Sam pagaría por cada lagrima que Lee Lee está derramando. Estuvimos así por un tiempo hasta que recordé que Ness estaba aun abajo.

-Lee, ya regreso tengo que llamar a Jake para que venga por Ness ¿Estarás bien? – le pregunté, ella solo asintió.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

Cuando Seth terminó de contarme lo que sucedió, todo mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, como pudo el desgraciado de Sam hacerle eso a Leah, ella lo adoraba eso se veía a simple vista. Ella se comportaba como una perra conmigo pero la mayoría del tiempo era para defenderlo.

No podía entender porque me sentía de esta manera pero solo tenía ganas de ir donde Sam y romperle la cara por causarle tanto dolor a Leah.

-Nessie necesito que te quedes aquí y eches un ojo a Leah junto con Sue para que no haga nada estúpido, vamos Seth – le dije mientras me levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vamos? – me preguntó Seth mientras me seguía a la puerta.

-A ver al desgraciado de Sam- contesté lleno de rabia mientras los ojos de Seth mostraban odio y satisfacción por mis palabras. _Por fin te moleré a golpes Sammuel_ pensé.

* * *

:O ¿Qué les pareció? esperamos que les haya gustado. ¿pueden creer el comportamiento de Jake? ¿Quién se puede imaginar que defienda asi a Leah.

esperamos les haya gustado y nos lo hagan saber en un review.

nos leemos FN :) besos.


	11. La pelea

**HOLA! bueno aqui les dejamos un combo de capitulos jejeje ya que no pudimos actualizar en estos días les traemos este regalo.**

 **los personajes de Crepusculo no nos pertenecen.**

 **ADVERTENCIA este capitulo contiene algunas palabras que pueden considerarse ofensivas o ser explícitas.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO Xl**

 **POV NARRADORA**

-A ver al desgraciado de Sam- respondió Jacob con ira contenida su cuerpo al igual que el de Seth reclamaba venganza, Seth asintió con la cabeza se giró un poco hacia Ness quien veía con una mezcla de odio y terror la escena pero ella no la detendría sabía que Sam se lo merecía, Seth le señalo el cuarto de Lee, ella asintió y entro de nuevo a casa de los Clearwater.

-Seth ¿dónde vive ese desgraciado?-pregunto Jacob- solo sígueme- le respondió, y de nuevo ambos coincidían su cuerpo pronto iba a explotar pero a ninguno le importaba, sentían rabia contenida y querían asesinar a Sam de forma literal.

Caminaron por los bosques ya que no debía estar lejos, pero no lo hallaban y a cada paso que daban sus convulsiones se hacían más fuertes aumentando su rabia. Pero al parecer Dios estaba a su favor y lo encontraron cerca a su casa caminando muy tranquilo meditabundo.

-¡HEY TU!- grito Jacob adelantándose a Seth que iba a gritar lo mismo- PEDAZO DE IMBECIL NO SE QUIEN MIERDA TE CREES PARA HACERLE ALGO ASI A LEE- Sam no se movió de su sitio hasta que junto a él apareció Paul, _mas carne para moler_ pensaron Jake y Seth a la vez

-Cálmate Black si no sabes lo que está pasando es mejor que te vayas- le respondió Paul en lugar de Sammuel.

-TU NO TE METAS O ES QUE ACASO VINISTE A DEFENDER A TU MARIDO QUE CLARAMENTE NO PUEDE HACERLO SOLO- ahora fue Seth quien grito _buena esa_ pensó Jacob conteniendo una carcajada, la cara de Paul cambio en un segundo a una ira total mientras su cuerpo tenia las mismas convulsiones que tanto Jacob como Seth estaban padeciendo Paul comenzó a acercarse amenazante hacia Seth quien ni lento ni perezoso camino para su encuentro sin demostrar temor alguno.

-¡Paul!- le dijo Sam, para que se detuviera y camino hasta quedar junto a Paul para tomarlo del hombro. -No creo que sea su asunto Black, es más nunca le cayó bien Leah para que ahora la defienda, así que NO SE META- termino, y fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Jacob no podría contenerse más y reuniendo toda su fuerza le dio un gran puñetazo que sonó como dos rocas enormes golpeándose, Sammuel rodo por el suelo debido al impacto, cuando se pudo detener se sintió aturdido llevo sus manos hacia su nariz que al parecer se había roto y de ella salía mucha sangre, se puso la nariz en su sitio y con una mueca se levantó.

Paul al ver a Sam lleno de sangre sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un puñetazo a Jacob que estaba muy desprevenido para verlo venir, el golpe fue muy doloroso tanto que lo hizo caer, Seth ya harto golpeo a Paul el cual también cayó debido al impacto.

Sam llego junto a Paul por segunda vez y lo ayudo a levantarse mientras lo mismo hacia Seth con Jacob, los cuatro se miraron desafiantes, esperando que cualquiera diera un paso más para que la riña comenzara.

Sam sonrió burlesco y dijo –Vaya la niña Black sabe golpear, no creí que Leah le importara tanto como para desafiarme.

Y fue ahí cuando Jacob de nuevo lo quiso golpear pero esta vez su puño no llego a su destino ya que Sam lo detuvo con una mano y con la otra golpeo a Jacob justo en el estómago quitándole el aire, mientras aun lado de ellos unos fuertes estruendos se oían los cuales provenían de los golpes que Seth y Paul se daban.

-Vamos Seth todos sabemos que tu hermana se lo merecía es una asocial antipática y acida arpía.

-Y TU TE VAS A MERECER QUE TE MATE MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA- le gritó Seth de nuevo mandando a Paul al suelo, este se levantó con sujetándose la mandíbula.

-Ese golpe te va a costar los dientes mocoso- le dijo mirándolo desafiante.

-Y ese comentario la vida cabrón- le dijo. Paul sin poder contenerse más dio un puñetazo que fue bloqueado por la mano de Seth mientras que la otra le daba golpes en el estómago haciendo que Paul se encogiera y saltara debido a los impactos, terminando Seth por darle otro golpe más en la mandíbula. Paul girando su cuerpo dio un codazo haciendo que Seth retroceda y enfurecido diera un puñetazo más contra Paul y de nuevo este cayó al piso, Seth le dio una patada en el pecho impidiendo que su rival se levantara. Se alejó con una sonrisa burlona mientras Paul se levantaba y dirigió una patada hacia el rostro de Seth que perdió el equilibrio, Paul aprovechando esto le dio una patada en canilla haciendo que esta vez Seth cayera al suelo. Seth se levantó para arremeter de nuevo pero Paul lo esquivo haciendo que Seth de nuevo quede en el suelo.

Por otro lado Jacob y Sammuel rodaban en el suelo, el primero ahorcando al segundo mientras este intentaba quitárselo de encima que con una patada lo consiguió haciendo que Jacob retroceda un par de pasos, con una sonrisa de suficiencia se limpió la sangre que salía de su boca. Sammuel logro levantarse para observar con arrogancia a su oponente.

-No es rival para mi Black- le dijo arrogante.

-Claro que no-le respondió Jacob manteniendo su sonrisa-nunca voy a estar al nivel de un poca cosa como tú, no estoy acostumbrado a pelear con niñas-termino ensanchando su sonrisa al ver como Sam borraba la suya.

-Se murió Black-le dijo mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara que hizo que Jacob perdiera el equilibrio.

-Más vale que me mates cabrón, porque si no hijo de…-continuo Jacob con otro puñetazo, que hizo que Sammuel cayera, cuando este se levantó dio otro puñetazo a Jacob tomándolo desprevenido. Jacob se recuperó rápido y Sammuel quiso arremeter de nuevo pero Jacob cogió su puño regresando un golpe directo a la cara, Sammuel se recuperó y evito un golpe más regresando otro par de puños dirigidos al estómago y costillas de su adversario. Jacob lo tomo por los hombros y aplicando su peso bajo el cuerpo de Sammuel para darle algunos rodillazos en el estómago y soltándolo a tiempo para que cayera al suelo tomándose el estómago con ambas manos he intentado respirar, Jacob se acercó pero fue recibido por una patada directo al rostro que Sammuel le dio haciendo que ahora Jacob este en el suelo. Aprovechado el nuevo estado de su rival Sammuel le dio una patada en las costillas, Jacob se revolvió en el suelo.

De pronto tanto Paul como Sam eran los únicos en pie pero Seth y Jacob eran persistentes y de nuevo ambos se levantaron recibiendo un último golpe, el cual iba con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban a Paul y Sam, pero aquel golpe ni si quiera logro que se inmutaran, era el fin.

Los cuerpos de Jacob y Seth clamaban cambiar, en sus espaldas un calor luchaba por salir y expandirse, sus convulsiones eran más fuertes y sus ojos solo podían observar rojo profundo, un gruñido ronco y potente se escapó de sus gargantas, sus cuerpos convulsionaron por última vez sacudiendo todo su cuerpo hacia adelante tanto Jacob como Seth pusieron sus manos para evitar caer de cara contra el suelo, al caer ambos se sentían más altos e iracundos pronto se lanzarían contra los dos hombres que se encontraban frente a ellos, los cuales veían sorprendidos lo ocurrido.

-Jacob, Seth deben calmarse- hablo de pronto Sam como si de una orden se tratara, un nuevo gruñido salió de la garganta de Jacob, y un bufido de parte de Seth. De nuevo ambos caminaron, pero su sorpresa fue grande al notar que en lugar de piernas tenían unas enormes patas color marrón rojizo y arena respectivamente, ambos se vieron uno al otro sorprendiéndose _mierda Seth_ pensó Jacob _¿Qué demonios eres Jacob? p_ ensó Seth.

Por la mente de ambos se podían oír voces de Billy y Harry hablando de leyendas que decían que todos los descendientes Quileutes, poseían el gen, que los obligaba a proteger sus tierras _carajo no puede ser_ pensaron al mismo tiempo.


	12. Quemando recuerdos

**CAPITULO XII**

 **POV NESSIE**

-Leah ¿Puedo entrar? – pregunté desde el otro lado de la puerta esperando que esté despierta.

-Claro Nessie entra – contestó Lee.

Al entrar Lee estaba de espaldas quitando algunas cosas de su pared y poniéndolas encima de su cama. Me acerque y me senté en un filo de la cama, a simple vista se veía que eran cosas referentes a Sam.

-Lee ¿Cómo estás? – pregunté temerosa, el dolor puede ser tomado de muchas maneras, esperaba que Lee no lo haya tomado por la parte más fácil, la ira.

-No lo sé Nessie – contestó mientras comenzaba a guardar todas las cosas en el cajón, tenía los ojos inyectados de sangre, grandes ojeras en sus ojos y la nariz roja, se la veía destrozada y no era para menos.

-Solo siento un enorme vació en mi pecho – continuo pero dejo de guardar las cosas en el cajón y se aferró a una camiseta desgastada – no tienes ni idea cuanto lo amo o lo amaba Nessie, hemos estado juntos por más de tres años y ahora todo lo que teníamos, todas las promesas, los sueños, todo se fue a la basura y lo peor es que no solo lo perdí a él, también perdí a Emily ella era más que mi prima, desde pequeñas hemos sido unidas, ha sido como mi hermana y ahora todo eso se fue.

A estas alturas las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre la cara de Lee, agarré su mano y la senté a mi lado, nunca había consolado a alguien que tiene el corazón roto, ni siquiera sé que decir pero sentía que debía abrazarla, el dolor era tan palpable en ella. Me rompía el corazón verla en tanto dolor, odiaba a Sam por hacerle esto y a Emily aún más era como su hermana. Nos quedamos así por un largo momento.

-Vamos Lee, haremos algo que te ayudara – hable mientras la levantaba de la cama.

-Nessie, ahora no quiero hacer nada en verdad – contestó ella, pero no la dejaría así necesitaba sacar todo ese dolor que sentía.

-Lo siento Lee pero no te dejaré aquí pasando por esto sola – mientras hablaba recogí todas las cosas que estaban encima de la cama y las puse en el cajón – vamos – la halé hacia abajo, pasamos por la cocina cogí los fósforos y salimos al patio de atrás.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Nessie? – preguntó Lee mientras me veía recoger un poco de hierbas secas y las colocaba en un montón.

-Vamos a quemar todo esto Lee – respondí mientras prendía fuego a las hierbas – todo esto se fue y ya nada sacaras teniéndolos. No tengo ni idea cuanto debe estarte doliendo pero sé que eres una mujer fuerte, hermosa y saldrás de esta. Estaremos contigo Lee, no dejaremos que te hundas por culpa de Sam, ese idiota no merece ni una lágrima tuya y Emily peor. Ahora quiero que cojas una por una las cosas de esta caja y las pongas en el fuego pero quiero que vayas recordando cada momento que viviste con Sam y lo quemes, ahora vas a empezar de nuevo y ningún recuerdo de Sam te detendrá.

Lee lo pensó por un momento pero al final cogió la primera cosa que era un oso en forma de lobo – Me lo dio después de la muerte de mi papá, me dijo que mientras lo tenga conmigo el estaría cuidándome – lanzó el oso al fuego Lee no paraba de llorar – y ahora lo odio por eso. Lo odio por haberme hecho creer que era importante para él – cogió una foto juntos y la tiró al fuego - lo odio por estar ahí para mí cuando más lo necesitaba – sacó la camiseta del cajón la olió y la aventó al fuego - por todas las promesas que me hizo – sacó una pulsera y se quitó el collar que llevaba puesto, todo su cuerpo temblaba a causa de los sollozos - por haberme enamorado como una loca de él - me arrebato la caja de las manos y la aventó al fuego – lo odió por haberme hecho soñar en una vida juntos, por haber besado a mi prima, lo odio por hacerme sentir tan vacía, lo odio por haber roto mi corazón.

Lee cayó al suelo, me arrodillé a su lado y la abracé - ¿Por qué Nessie? ¿Por qué me hizo esto a mí? – me preguntó sollozando, no sabía que contestar, no entiendo cómo alguien puede romper tantas promesas por la emoción de un simple momento.

-Vamos Lee, no lo necesitas en tu vida para eso estoy yo, es un estúpido imbécil ahora necesitas descansar por un momento – la levanté y la lleve a su habitación, la ayude a acostarse y estuve con ella hasta que se durmió. Salí de su habitación y me fui hacia la sala, Seth ni Jake daban señales de vida y ya había sido más de tres horas desde que se fueron. Tampoco tenía idea de donde Sue se había metido no la he visto desde que subí a ver a Lee.

Anocheció rápidamente y realmente estaba preocupada por el tonto de mi hermano y Seth ¿Si les sucedió algo? Sam siempre anda con su pandilla y sí intentaban atacar a Sam todos lo defenderían, _no Ness respira no deben estar tardando en llegar_ traté de tranquilizarme pero no lo logré.

Al poco rato sonó el teléfono de la casa mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse- Buenas noches casa de la familia Clearwater- contesté tratando de sonar tranquila.

-Ness, soy Sue – respondió Sue desde el otro lado del teléfono – llamaba para decirte que Seth y Jake están aquí en la casa de Billy conmigo para que estés tranquila – esto me tranquilizo enormemente pero de igual manera me alarmó.

-¿Por qué están ahí Sue? ¿Sucedió algo malo? – Pregunté rápidamente – No Nessie un par de golpes pero nada importante, vinieron para acá para no molestar a Lee y no alarmarla tampoco – desde el otro lado de la línea se escuchaba bastante bulla era como si estuvieran un montón de personas ahí.

Antes que pudiera contestar Sue hablo apresuradamente – Nessie cuida por favor a Lee, trata que coma algo, llegaré un poco más noche, hablamos después – y colgó, esto era realmente raro Sue nunca se comportaba de esta manera. Podía sentir que algo estaba mal solo me quedaba esperar a que regresaran a casa.


	13. El accidente

**CAPÍTULO Xlll**

 **POV NESSIE**

Ya habían pasado una semana desde el "accidente" de Sam con Emily, una semana que Leah cambio drásticamente, una semana que yo había hecho lo mismo por ayudar a Leah y una semana que tanto Seth como Jake habían desaparecido, Sue decía que estaban bien pero que no podía ir a casa de Billy, que era mejor me quedara con Leah en su casa, pero esto me estaba comenzando a molestar.

-Ness ¿bajas a desayunar?- me pregunto la nueva Leah, su voz era fría y sin emoción al igual que sus ojos, habían perdido todo el brillo que poseían.

-Si ya voy- le respondí, ella giro su cuerpo y salió de mi habitación improvisada en otras palabras el cuarto de Seth, me levante de la cama me vestí y baje, en el comedor en este ya se encontraban Leah y Sue.

-Buenos días-salude a ambas.

-Buenos días Nessie- me respondió Sue-siéntate- me dijo muy amable sonreí en agradecimiento, e hice lo que ella me pidió, mientras comíamos la imagen de mi hermano se vino a mi mente como casi a diario.

-¿Hoy podré verlo?- le pregunte a Sue, la cual me miro con disculpa mientras negaba con la cabeza _mala suerte porque iré a verlo con su permiso o sin el_ –Ness tienes que entender y confiar que ellos están bien y si no aparecen es porque no están en la Reserva.

-Entonces ¿dónde están?-pregunte desesperada y harta de este show que pasaba a diario.

-Eso no lo sé Nessie, confía en Billy él sabe que están bien.

Termine de desayunar me levante y recogí los platos para lavarlos, al terminar con mi labor subí de nuevo me lave la cara, cepille mis dientes y cabello. Entre el cuarto de Seth me puse un suéter rosa pálido, botas cafés y un gorro. Me dispuse a salir de nuevo, pero antes espere a que Sue se fuera a trabajar me acerque a la puerta y espere escuchar algo, después de unos minutos escuche la puerta cerrándose y el motor de la camioneta de Sue. _¡Se fue!_ Pensé con emoción mientras salía de mi cuarto, baje las escaleras y abrí la puerta.

-No puedo creer que hayas esperado una semana para hacer esto- brinque por el susto mientras giraba mi rostro hacia una Leah parada y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho-trae al idiota de mi hermano pero no lo mates eso déjame a mí- me dijo mientras se giraba de nuevo y subía por las escaleras, me quede estática debido a la impresión.

-Mueve tu trasero Nessie, no querrás que baje de nuevo-me grito Leah desde la planta alta, rodé los ojos y salí.

Mientras caminaba tenía un muy mal presentimiento e incluso me vi tentada en regresar y confiar en Sue _no seas idiota creo que hasta el más ciego se daría cuenta que algo oculta_ me grito mi mente pero eso no disminuía mi mal presentimiento, estaba a unas cuadras de llegar a casa de Billy cuando vi un silueta era enorme y de color marrón rojizo pero fue tan rápido que creí que mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero sabía lo que había visto y esto solo empeoro las cosas _síguelo_ me dijo mi mente y sin que se lo ordenara mis pies caminaron en dirección a lo que había visto.

Camine siguiendo mi instinto a donde creía que aquella figura se había ido cruce la mayoría del bosque hasta que llegue a un acantilado, la vista era hermosa _concéntrate Rennesme_ me dijo mi mente, camine hacia el borde y mire hacia abajo, se veía muy peligroso además que el mar tenía una oleada, suspire de nuevo mientras me abrazaba en busca de calor, de pronto un sonido llamo mi atención había provenido justo atrás mío, haciendo que saltara en mi lugar y perdiera el equilibrio, antes de caer al precipicio, junte mis piernas y puse mis brazos en x sobre mi pecho mientras tomaba aire y esperaba al golpe, que no se demoró en venir, el agua estaba helada sentía como un millón de cuchillas atravesaban todo mi cuerpo y este de apoco se iba entumeciendo, luche para poder salir a flote y cuando lo hice tome todo el aire que pude y me zambullí de nuevo, era más seguro nadar por abajo debido a las olas, pero pese a ello las sentía en mi espalda como fuertes golpes, salí de nuevo en busca de aire pero mi cuerpo ya no podía pelear más _mierda voy a morir_ me dije a mi misma, deje de patalear y mi cuerpo se hundía mas, abrí los ojos para ver por última vez, sentí como algo cayo junto a mí, quizá otra ola, pero de la nada vi como un Seth nadaba hacia mi sus ojos mostraban mucha preocupación, cerré mis ojos deseando que aquella ilusión se fuera de mi mente, mis pulmones se contrajeron en busca de aire, fue cuando sentí unos brazos rodearon mi cintura y me empujaban hacia la superficie, pero mis pulmones reclamaban aire, así que inhale.

 **POV NARRADORA**

En una sala iluminada solamente por velas se encontraban dos hombres ninguno de ellos se veía de la edad que realmente poseían, pero en sus ojos se veía la maldad y la vejez que sus almas poseían.

-¡¿COMO QUE YA PASO?!-hablo con una voz rasposa y furibunda.

- _lo siento señor el chico estaba con los signos por un clan que llego hace días, pero un ataque de furia es lo que hizo que el gen se activara por completo -_ se escuchó a través del teléfono.

-No debemos permitir que la leyenda se cumpla, debemos matar al chico- continuo- iremos para allá-termino y así colgó el teléfono.

-¡Anthony! Tráelo lo necesitaremos y tendrá que venir con nosotros- dijo mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa siniestra.

 **POV NESSIE**

 _Caminaba por el bosque sin saber a dónde estaba yendo, mi cuerpo se sentía agotado pero a pesar de todo, continuaba caminando. De repente frente a mí paso una sombra era enorme de color arena, la seguí lo más rápido que pude para quedar frente a un cuerpo que reconocía como el de Leah_

 _-¡LEE!-grite, estaba pálida su cuerpo totalmente frío y sus labios de un tono morado, me arrodille cerca de ella para tomarla entre mis brazos, lagrimas caían de mi rostro empapando el rostro de Leah, escuche un gruñido a mi espalda, asustada gire la cabeza para ver a un enorme lobo arena debía medir cerca de dos metros y sus gruñidos iban dirigidos a mí, mostraba sus dientes yo solo agache mi cabeza, protegiendo el cuerpo de Leah con el mío._

 _Pero nada paso, el lobo salto sobre Leah y yo, para atacar a una persona que se encontraba atrás nuestro, aquel lobo despedazaba a aquella persona, mi cuerpo quedo en shock, dejándome quieta, no podía hablar y mis ojos solo podían observar horrorizados la escena frente a mí._

 _Mi cuerpo pudo moverse de nuevo cuando el lobo había terminado de asesinar a su víctima, me levante y camine frente al cuerpo de Leah encarando al lobo, que giro y me miro con unos grandes ojos avellanas._

Despierta, vamos Ness despierta, no me hagas esto despierta

Tosí fuertemente cuando mi pulmones por fin se habían desecho del agua que había entrado en ellos.

-Ness gracias al cielo estas bien- escuche que me decían, sentía mucho frío pero un par de brazos me tomaban y acunaban sobre un pecho que estaba muy cálido-Ness ¿me escuchas?- preguntaron, me sentía muy débil como para responder o mucho peor abrir mis ojos-Ness por favor háblame- escuche de nuevo, frustrada hice un intento por hablar aun manteniendo mis ojos cerrados, pero de mis labios no salió nada más que un quejido-no te preocupes te llevare a casa, estarás bien- asentí con la cabeza un poco, mientras me levantaban del suelo y cargaban, me acurruque más intentando encontrar más calor, fruncí el ceño y me forcé abrir los ojos, _quien carajos me está cargando_ pensé así que lo hice, abrí mis ojos los que chocaron con unos orbes avellana que me miraban con preocupación pero en un segundo esa mirada cambio a una más iluminada y junto a ella venia ¿Amor? ¿Adoración?, no estaba muy segura pero supe que desde este momento algo había cambiado y se transformaría en algo muy importante.

-Seth-susurré

* * *

hasta aquí llegamos jejeje esperamos que les haya gustado y disculpen la tardanza esperamos sus reviews tambien nos pueden dar una sorpresa jejeje. FN :)


	14. Recuperación

**Hola! bueno aqui les dejamos el capitulo esperamos que les guste.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XIV**

 **POV JAKE**

-Jacob – gritó Sammuel desde la parte de atrás de la casa de Billy, creo que la peor cosa que me pasó no fue transformarme en un gran animal rojizo cada que me enojaba si no tener que lidiar a diario con Sammuel y seguir sus ordenes, es un completo imbécil, con su complejo de dios.

-¿Qué quieres Sammuel? - respondí con irritación notoria en mi voz.

-Quiero que patrulles está noche junto con Jared, el podrá instruirte en las patrullas en las noches y así mañana podrás ir tú con Seth – ordenó el infeliz sin siquiera molestarse en preguntármelo y con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara.

-Está bien mi oh tan todo poderoso alfa – tenía tantas ganas de saltarme y arrancarle de un puñetazo su estúpida sonrisa.

-Sabes que ser sarcástico conmigo no te ayudara en nada Jacob, debes aprender a respetar a tu superior y seguir ordenes así no te guste.

-La única razón por la que eres alfa Sammuel es porque te transformaste primero por nada más, yo soy el legitimo alfa y ten por seguro que muy pronto tomaré el puesto que me pertenece – contesté mientras me acercaba a él quedando a solo un paso de distancia. Hasta el momento había crecido al menos unos veinte centímetros y era el único que estaba a la misma altura de Sammuel así que su porte no me imponía ningún tipo de superioridad.

-Cuida lo que dices Black que la única razón por la que no peleo contigo es para no hacerte daño – contestó mientras se acercaba aun más a mí.

-¿Crees que me harás daño infeliz? Porque yo no lo creo, si quieres probemos a ver cuál es el que sale herido – a estas alturas todo mi cuerpo temblaba, desde que lo conocí he tenido ganas de golpearlo y lo que pasó con Lee solo empeoro todo.

-No estoy dispuesto a caer en tus insinuaciones Black, eres aun un niño y no te haré daño – contestó mientras daba un paso atrás el muy cobarde.

-Eres un maldito cobarde Uley ¿Lo sabes? La única cosa que te hace hombre es lo que tienes entre las piernas.

-Cállate Black estás haciendo que pierda la paciencia contigo – Sam estaba comenzando a temblar completamente, sonreí con suficiencia al ver que había logrado hacer que pierda el control.

-¿Y qué Uley? ¿Crees que te tengo miedo? Ven y te enseñaré a comportarte como un hombre, a no hacer daño a las personas que te quieren - grité esto fue lo último que necesito Sam para perder el control pero para mi sorpresa no se transformó.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar de algo que sabes que es inevitable imbécil? – gritó Sam sabiendo que me refería a Leah mientras se lanzaba en mi contra, esquive el golpe haciendo que cayera al suelo y esto solo lo enfureció más, por fin tendría lo que tanto había deseado.

-¿Qué no se? Eres un infeliz Sammuel, lastimaste a la persona que más te quería en este jodido mundo, la hiciste pedazos y no te importo nada ni siquiera que Emily fuera como una hermana para ella y ¿Qué es lo único que haces? Ir al hotel y revolcarte con ella – grité mientras se levantaba.

-Eres un jodido estúpido Jacob, yo no lo puedo controlar es algo que sale de mis manos ¿Crees que yo lo quería hacer? No fue mi jodida culpa y aparte tú que te metes, Lee Lee siempre se comportaba como una perra contigo – esto fue lo último que me dijo para perder el control, lo sujeté por el cuello y le di un puñetazo en la cara.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de ella infeliz? – antes que pudiera reaccionar le lancé otro puñetazo pero él lo esquivo, caímos al suelo, los golpes iban y venían hasta que sentimos como nos separaban, era Jared.

-¿Qué creen que hacen par de idiotas? – gritó Jared mientras nos levantábamos.

-Él imbécil de Jacob que no puede mantener su nariz lejos de los problemas ajenos – gritó Sam tratando de saltar hacia donde estaba.

-Pues tú no te quedas atrás Sammuel eres un… – pero Jared nos cortó a ambos.

-Dejen de ser tan condenadamente inmaduros los dos –gritó – vine a buscar a Jake porque algo malo pasó – siguió Jared volviéndose hacia mí, ahora que tuve la oportunidad pude notar que la cara de Jared era de preocupación.

-¿Qué mierda pasó Jared? – grité.

-Es Nessie Jake, cayó desde el acantilado pero afortunadamente Seth estaba patrullando en ese momento y pudo rescatarla antes que se ahogara – todo lo que dijo Jared me cayó como un balde de agua fría, hizo que todo el enojo se fuera y que fuese suplantado por la preocupación.

-¿En dónde está Jared? – grité mientras trataba de empujar atrás de mi mente los peores cuadros que vinieron a mí.

-Donde los Clearwater Jake, ahí lo llevo Seth – fue lo último que escuche antes de salir corriendo.

 **POV SETH**

Corrí lo más rápido que pude a casa, en el camino me encontré con Jared y le pedí que fuera por Jake no sabía qué hacer si a Nessie le pasaba algo yo moriría. La mantuve contra mi pecho tratando de infundirle calor, estaba completamente helada. Llegué y entre empujando la puerta, la coloqué en el sillón y fui al armario de la sala para obtener un poco de cobijas y hacerla que entre en calor.

-¿Nessie, eres tú? – preguntó Lee desde la parte superior de las escaleras.

-Soy yo Lee, Seth, por favor baja a ayudarme – grité desesperadamente mientras colocaban a Nessie entre la mayor cantidad de cobijas que pude obtener.

-¿Qué mierda te crees Seth Clearwater? No has aparecid… - bajo gritando Lee pero al mirar a Ness paró completamente - ¿Qué rayos paso? –preguntó mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y colocaba las manos en su frente – está completamente helada ¿Qué carajos pasó?.

-Ella…ella cayo del acantilado Lee yo…. yo solo salté a ayudarla, no sabía que más hacer no quiero que le pase nada Lee – lloriqueaba mientras observaba como Lee la revisaba.

-A ver Seth primero quiero que te tranquilices que actuando como idiota no resolveremos nada, segundo quiero que me ayudes a llevarla al baño después ve a mi habitación y trae ropa seca que no se puede quedar con está si no le dará hipotermia – ordenó Lee, cargue a Ness al baño y la deje en la bañera. Escuche como Lee abría la regadera, corrí al cuarto y escogí alguna ropa que supuse era cómoda, toque la puerta del baño y Lee salió a recibirme

-¿Eres idiota o te haces Seth? Necesitamos algo abrigado no tan escotado – me gritó mientras me lanzaba la ropa, esto me sorprendió Lee nunca me trataría así pero lo ignoré y fui por otra ropa _debe ser la tensión_ pensé _._

Entregue la ropa y baje un momento a la cocina hasta que Lee le cambiara de ropa a Nessie, mi corazón parecía querer salir del pecho.

-Ya Seth, ayúdame – gritó Lee – ahora quiero que la cargues para llevarla a mi habitación donde estará más cómoda y abrigada- hice lo que me ordeno y la llevé a la habitación de Lee, la coloqué en la cama y la cobijé, mirarla en este estado me dolía, físicamente me estaba matando, su piel tenía un ligero color verde, sus labios estaban un poco morados, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre y pequeños mechones caían por su rostro.

-Seth, voy a ir a la farmacia en el pueblo, quédate con Nessie tratando que entre en calor, yo ya regreso y cuando lo haga voy a querer muchas explicaciones – la voz de Lee estaba completamente fría, se notaba su preocupación por Nessie pero su voz y sus fracciones no lo demostraban, algo realmente malo pasó con Lee, está no era mi hermanita.

Salió de la casa dando un portazo y escuche como subía al auto y se iba, me acosté al lado de Nessie y la atraje hacia mi pecho, _Dios que esté_ bien pensé mientras retiraba los mechones de su cara. Su respiración aumentaba de a poco y esto me tranquilizó, el cansancio se estaba haciendo cargo de mí cuando escuche varios pasos dirigirse a la casa, retiré a Nessie de mi lado y me dispuse a salir de la habitación no sin antes revisar que estuviera bien.

-¡Seth! – gritaron desde el piso de abajo, reconocía esa voz donde fuera, era Jake.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? esperamos que les haya gustado esperamos su reviews y lamentamos mucho la tardanza en fin, besos y abrazos FN :)


	15. Imprimación parte 1

**Hola chicas aquí les dejamos el capitulo 15! esperamos les guste**

 **los personajes de Twilight no nos pertenecen.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XV**

 **POV SETH**

-¡Seth!- gritaron desde el piso de abajo, reconocía esa voz donde fuera, era Jake.

Baje las escaleras hasta encontrarlo en la sala como loco.

-¿Donde esta?, ¿está bien? , ¿Qué diablos paso? ¡Mierda responde!- me dijo despertado.

-Tranquilízate está bien y está en el cuarto de Lee-antes de que termine de decirlo Jake ya estaba subiendo a toda velocidad, lo seguí y al entrar lo vi arrodillado junto a Ness.

-Me dices que fue lo que le paso- me dijo muy despacio.

 **FLASH BACK**

 _Estúpido Sam estúpidas, leyes Quileutes, estúpida transformación_ maldecía mientras corría un perímetro que el idiota de Sammuel, me había "ordenado" patrullar, no sé cómo se atreve a ordenarme, espero con ansias que Jake tome su puesto como alfa y haga que ese imbécil trague tierra hasta morir.

- _Seth, Sam te dijo que fueras hasta el límite cerca del acantilado-_ escuche como el idiota de Paul me decía por su mente, gruñí en su dirección y continúe con mi camino.

Debía admitir que hay lados positivos de convertirse en un lobo de dos metros y una de ellas era la velocidad, según Sammuel era el más veloz de toda la manada, lo cual era aún más glorioso.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude esquivando rocas y árboles en el proceso disfrutando la paz y el viento que recibía en todo el rostro, comencé a disminuir mi velocidad ya que estaba por llegar al estúpido acantilado, pero mis patas frenaron a raya al sentir una aroma a lluvia mezclado con fresia y margarita, _Ness_ me dijo mi mente, reconocería ese aroma en el otro lado del mundo, pero ahora era diferente era un olor que me embriagaba y atraía.

Me acerque despacio hasta poder llegar al acantilado, ya a un par de pasos vi a Ness en el borde del acantilado, intentando concebir calor ya que estaba abrazada a si misma se veía hermosa y una gran curiosidad me invadió por saber en qué pensaba _eres idiota está al borde del acantilado_ mi mente me grito, sabía que un movimiento en falso y ella podría caer por ese precipicio, me quede en mi sitio estático para no hacer ningún ruido que la pudiera asustar, pero cerca de ella por si caía, sentía impotencia por no poder hacer nada para sacarla de ese peligro, ya que si salía se podría asustar y caer, era mejor quedarme en mi sitio, de pronto un olor dulzón quemo mi nariz _mierda_ pensé mientras mis sentidos me decían dónde estaba mi enemigo sin moverme un milímetro sentí como pasaba a unos metros cerca de mí, _va de paso_ pensé cuando el muy imbécil pateo una roca, la cual se partió gire mi cabeza para ver a Ness que saltaba del susto perdía el equilibrio y caía ¡ _Ness!_ Grite mentalmente salí de fase con mucha dificultad aun no me acostumbro a esto, me puse los pantalones tan rápido como pude y corrí hasta saltar tras Ness.

Nade en búsqueda suya pero no la hallaba, me estaba comenzado a desesperar _mierda, mierda donde estas_ de pronto mis ojos se toparon con el cuerpo de Ness hundiéndose, nade hasta llegar a ella, la tome de la cintura y nade hacia la superficie, ya en ella me di cuenta que Ness no respiraba, nade con más desesperación hasta que pude sacarla completamente del agua.

La recosté sobre la arena su piel estaba pálida y sus labios tornándose morados me acerque a ellos para comprobar que no respiraba _santísima mierda_ tome todo el aire que mis pulmones me permitieron y uní mis labios con los de Ness soplando dentro de ellos, me aleje y presione su pecho _uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis….treinta_ cuando termine espere su respuesta pero nada ocurría _no me hagas esto_ dije tome aire de nuevo y repetí el proceso _uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez_ –Despierta- dije en voz alta mientras seguía presionando _diecinueve, veinte, veintiuno, veintidós, veintitrés-_ vamos Ness despierta- _veintiséis, veintisiete, veintiocho, veintinueve -_ no me hagas esto despierta- _treinta_ . De pronto su pecho se inflo y tosió escupiendo el agua que se había tragado

-Ness gracias al cielo estas bien- le dije, con un suspiro pero su cuerpo temblaba por el frío, la apegue a mi pecho acunándola, es una gran ventaja tener 40 grados de temperatura -Ness ¿me escuchas?- pregunte muy preocupado temiendo que tuviera alguna lesión por la caída o por el agua helada -Ness por favor háblame- le dije casi rogando, algunas lágrimas cubrían mi visión hasta que sus labios soltaron un quejido, en ese momento supe que ella estaba bien -no te preocupes te llevare a casa, estarás bien- vi como ella asintió, la cargue como si no pesara más que una pluma y camine para salir de allí, Ness se apegó más a mi pecho en busca de calor _hay que llevarla a casa de inmediato_ me dijo mi mente, así que comencé a correr, su ceño se frunció no sabía lo que ocurría por lo que decidí parar por un momento, hasta que Ness abrió sus ojos.

Fue cuando mi mundo cambio en un solo segundo aquellas orbes cafés serían los culpables de cada una de mis acciones porque desde ahora sabía que todo lo que haría, en lo que pensara, en lo que me convertiría todo se debería a la mujer que llevaba en mis brazos, todo lo haría por ella, sería lo que ella quisiera que yo fuese, mi voluntad había sucumbido ante sus ojos y no haría otra cosa por ver que siempre brillen y me miren por toda la eternidad.

Mi vida se había transformado en la de ella, mi alma seria solo de ella, le daría todo lo que soy, todo de mí si ella lo necesitara, mi mundo y mi vida si ella me lo pidiera, ahora ella era mi dios, mi musa, mi mejor amiga y MI Ness.

-Seth-susurro ella sacándome de mi ensoñación, estaba por responder cuando volvió a quedar inconsciente _vamos cariño te llevare a casa._

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Jake me miraba con una mezcla de ira y sorpresa en su rostro, se levantó del suelo y le dio un beso en la frente a Ness.

-¡Sígueme!- me dijo furibundo _mierda voy a morir_ gire para seguirlo y antes de cerrar la puerta mire a Ness con todo el amor que podía dirigirle, cerré la puerta y baje a la sala donde supuse que estaría, pero como mi suerte puede ser un asco en algunas ocasiones, Jake no estaba, tome aire y salí de mi casa hacia el bosque que había detrás, hasta que lo encontré.

-¡TE IMPRIMASTE EN MI HERMANA!- me grito, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar- DEBES DESEAR MORIR IDIOTA ES MI HERMANA DE NADIE MAS ES MÍA- continuo gritándome, sabía que si decía algo Jake saltaría y me arrancaría la cabeza de un mordisco.

-Jake lo siento- le dije arriesgándome a una decapitación segura o incluso una castración.

-PEDIR DISCULPAS NO ARREGLA NADA- el me respondió, tomo aire un par de veces antes de continuar- de acuerdo, Seth sé que no hay mejor persona para mi hermana que tú y por alguna extraña razón sabía que esto iba a suceder- dijo con sarcasmo-pero solo te digo que quiero que la cuides siempre, y cada que yo no pueda hacerlo, pero si le haces algo te juro que te dejo sin tu hombría- me dijo, reí nerviosamente sabiendo que lo decía muy en serio.

-Sabes que primero muerto a lastimarla y te prometo que la cuidare siempre con mi vida- le dije con la voz más segura que encontré, él me sonrió un poco, tomo aire una vez mas

-Bien vamos a verla, no te emociones tanto que mientras yo este nada de demostraciones cariñosas o te arranco lo que no te gustaría- me dijo, alce las manos en señal de rendición y caminamos juntos a casa de nuevo, subimos al segundo piso hacia el cuarto de Lee.

Ness continuaba dormida pero su semblante había mejorado considerablemente, sus mejillas estaba un poco rosadas y sus labios ya eran de su característico color rosa, Jake se acercó por el lado derecho mientras yo lo hacía por el izquierdo, ambos tomamos sus manos y Jake le acaricio la mejilla de pronto ella se movió un poco para después abrir los ojos, miro a su derecha y vio a Jake para después posar sus bellos ojos en mí, tanto Jake como yo le sonreímos, Ness soltó nuestras manos y tan rápida como un rayo le dio una sonora bofetada a Jake, su cara giro debido al impacto, sentí como mis ojos estaban por salirse de sus cuencas debido a la impresión y sin darme cuenta la mano de Ness volteo mi rostro, me quede estático _carajo nos cacheteo._

-NO SE QUIEN MIERDA SE CREEN LOS DOS PARA DESAPARECER POR UNA SEMANA SIN DAR SEÑALES DE VIDA, SABEN LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTABA Y NO SOLO YO, LEAH IGUAL, PERO AL PARECER TUVE QUE ESTAR AL BORDE DE LA MUERTE PARA QUE USTEDES PAR DE IMBÉCILES LES DIERA LA GANA DE APARECER-nos gritó Ness, se notaba que estaba furiosa.

-lo sentimos-dijimos Jake y yo al unísono bajando la cabeza como dos niños pequeños.

-CREEN QUE ESO LO COMPENSA, NO SEAN TAN DESCARADOS Y LARGO PORQUE AHORA LA QUE NO QUIERE VERLOS SOY YO – dijo Ness aún más molesta, Jake y yo salimos de la habitación y cerramos la puerta.

-¿Crees que nos va a perdonar?- le pregunte a Jake mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

-Sí, no te espantes aunque jamás me había tratado así-dijo en un susurro tan bajo que me imagine se había dicho a si mismo- pronto se le pasaran las iras, mientras voy a prepararle un té con eso me va a perdonar más rápido a mí- me dijo mientras me daba una sonrisa pícara.

-Eso es trampa- le dije, mientras Jake se iba a la cocina y yo encendía el televisor de la sala _vaya día creo que nada podría hacer que mis emociones estallen_ pensé mientras observaba la pantalla, el aroma de Lee se hizo más intenso y desde lejos escuche al auto acercándose, tome aire ya que se venía una larga conversación con mi hermana, escuche como ella estacionaba el auto después escuche sus pasos y la puerta se abrió dejando que la vea.

-Hola hermana- le salude, ella me miro por un segundo movió la cabeza en señal de saludo se acercó al comedor y dejo un par de bolsas que traía.

-¿Cómo esta Nessie?- me dijo con voz fría.

-Ella está bien- respondió por mí, Jake saliendo de la cocina con una humeante taza de té, mi hermana rodo los ojos y giro para verlo, mire a Jake, que se paralizo en su sitio y se tensaba.

 _Santísima mierda Jacob es un completo imbécil juro que lo mato._

* * *

Bueno que les pareció? esperamos que les haya gustado cualquier duda y sugerencia en un review es gratis jejeje nos leemos la próxima semana bye FN


	16. Imprimación parte 2

**Hola a todos, aqui les traemos el capitulo 16.**

 **los personajes de Crepusculo no nos pertencen.**

* * *

 **CÁPITULO XVI**

 **POV JAKE.**

-Ella está bien- respondí por Seth saliendo de la cocina con una humeante taza de té, Leah giró en mi dirección y todo mi mundo se detuvo.

Eran tan dolorosamente hermosa, su cabello caía en cascada por su espalda, sus labios, su nariz todo era perfecto pero lo que más llamó mi atención _al igual que la primera vez_ eran sus grandes ojos avellana nunca antes había notado lo hermosos que eran, miles de cables invisibles se tensaron entre nosotros. Mi mundo parecía haber encontrado su eje y lo sabía, lo podía sentir por todo mi cuerpo, todo mi mundo estaba ahora a los pies de Leah Clearwater.

-¿Qué piensas que haces estúpido?- gritó Seth mientras me agarraba de la camiseta y me sacaba al patio.

\- Yo… yo no sé lo que pasó Seth – tartamudee mientras trataba de zafarme de su agarré.

-¡IMPRIMASTE EN MI HERMANA IDIOTA! – gritó tirándome al suelo, estaba totalmente en shock, mi mente era una mezcla de confusión y felicidad. Después de unos segundos pude volver en mí.

\- Seth, tranquilízate sabes que es algo que sale de mis manos aparte tú también imprimaste en mi hermana y yo no reaccioné de esta manera – le dije tratando de hacer que se calamara, todo su cuerpo temblaba se notaba que estaba a punto de entrar en fase.

\- Pero es Lee, Jake mi hermanita, ella aún está en tanto dolor por culpa de Sam no voy a dejar que otro lobo idiota venga y le haga daño. Sobre mi cadáver te vas a acercar a ella, ya ha tenido suficiente – gritó locamente.

\- Seth tu sabes que es algo imposible de controlar, tú lo puedes sentir con Nessie, si me apartas de ella no voy a resistir y lo sabes- sabía que utilizar a Nessie era algo muy bajo pero necesitaba desesperadamente que él me entendiera. Pude ver que nombrar a Nessie ayudó notoriamente a que se relajara.

\- No voy a permitir que la hagas daño idiota ¿Entendiste? Te juro que si le haces daño, te voy a matar Jacob si alguna vez la veo herida por tu culpa, vas a querer nunca haber nacido – me dijo amenazantemente Seth _¡carajo! Quien diría que siendo el más tranquilo de tanto miedo_.

\- Lo prometo Seth con mi vida, primero muerto antes que hacerle daño, yo no soy como Sammuel – le dije entre dientes, solo pronunciar el nombre del desgraciado me daban ganas de ahorcarlo.

Seth me miró por un momento hasta que dio la vuelta pero antes que entremos a la casa nos quedamos como piedras una muy enojada Leah nos estaba mirando.

\- Mierda – susurramos al unísono.

\- En este maldito momento quiero una explicación y no me vengan con cuentos, quiero la verdad ¿Qué está pasando? – dijo Leah mientras se dirigía con mucha determinación hacía nosotros, sus ojos por un momento se posaron en mí pero muy a lo contrario de lo que pensaba me dio una mirada de muerte.

-Lee – empezó Seth muy despacio casi con cautela – no creo que sea el momento adecuado para hablar de esto, Nessie aun… - pero antes que pudiera dar una excusa genial Leah lo cortó.

-No me vengas con eso Seth, ni te atrevas a meter a Nessie aquí porque si en verdad les importara un carajo a alguno de los dos no hubieran desaparecido por semanas, si ella está arriba a un filo de la hipotermia es por su maldita culpa. Así que van a comenzar a explicarme que mierda pasa aquí – Seth se quedó frío con todo lo que su hermana acababa de decir, me dolía un infierno saber que por mi culpa mi hermanita está en ese estado y sí a mí me dolía de esta forma a Seth debió matarlo si Leah estuviera mal por mi culpa me sentiría el peor gusano.

Seth miro anhelantemente la ventana superior del cuarto donde se encontraba Nessie - Leah, vamos a explicarte todo lo que pasó en verdad lo prometo pero solo debes esperar un momento ¿De acuerdo? Vamos a revisar como esta Nessie y después de eso te lo explicaremos – le dije casi susurrando, Leah se relajó visiblemente lo pensó por un momento pero luego asintió.

-Está bien, pero tarde o temprano van a tener que darme una maldita explicación ambos – nos dijo mientras daba media vuelta y desaparecía dentro de la casa. Seth me miro con agradecimiento y entro corriendo a la casa. Las cosas iban a estar muy mal, como le íbamos a explicar a Leah todo lo que había pasado.

 **POV LEAH**

 _¿Qué rayos acaba de suceder? pensé_ mientras tomaba un vaso de agua en la cocina, los dos tontos están arriba con Nessie. La cosas se ponían cada vez más raras, no entiendo lo que pasó hace un momento en mi sala de estar, al mirar a Jacob pude sentir una especie de conexión con él y me miraba tan jodidamente raro pude jurar que hasta por un momento el tiempo se detuvo.

Pero antes de gritarle para que dejara de mirarme así Seth lo cogió de su camiseta y lo saco de la casa. Comenzaron a gritarse en medio del patio Seth aprecia estar a punto de matar a Jacob estaba a punto de intervenir cuando Seth gritó que no dejaría que otro lobo me hiciera daño, esto me congelo donde estaba ¿Lobo? ¿De qué rayos estaban hablando?

-Leah – agitó Jake su mano enfrente de mis ojos - ¿Estás bien? – susurró mientras trataba de tocarme pero antes que pudiera hacerlo di dos pasos hacia atrás, no pude evitar sentir una conexión con él, por unos segundo hasta quise que me tocara _¿Qué rayos te pasa Leah?_ Me abofeteé mentalmente

 _-_ ¿Qué rayos quieres? – pregunté mientras colocaba el vaso en el lavaplatos.

-Hablar contigo obviamente Leah – respondió con irritación en su voz.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta estamos hablando – le dije tratando de calmar mis ganas de cruzar la cocina y abrazarlo _¿En verdad que rayos te está pasando Leah?_ Me grité mentalmente.

 _-_ Quiero explicarte todo lo que ha pasado Leah – habló Jacob mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón se lo veía tan jodidamente lindo, nunca antes me había dado cuenta lo guapo que se lo ve _Rayos Leah,_ piensa.

-Está bien habla – le dije tratando de enfocarme en el cuadro colgado de la pared.

-Pero aquí no Leah ¿Podemos salir un momento? – preguntó con esperanza en su voz, no podía decir que no por alguna estúpida razón.

-Está bien vamos – con esto me di media vuelta y salí al patio de atrás mi corazón estaba a mil por hora _¿Qué rayos está pasando?_ Me pregunté.

* * *

bueno hasta aquí hemos llegado jejeje esperamos que les haya gustado y gracias a todos los que nos visitan y leen nuestra historia. nos leemos la próxima semana besos FN :)


	17. Perros gigantes

**Hola a todos! aquí les traemos el nuevo capitulo.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XVll**

 **POV NESSIE**

 _Mierda solo a mí se me ocurre caer por un acantilado_ me dijo mi mente molesta mientras aun sentía mucho frio, de pronto unos gritos llamaron mi atención _y ahora que pasa_ me levante de la cama para poder espiar mejor, era una gran ventaja que el cuarto de Lee tenga dos ventanas una para la esquina de adelante de la casa y otra para la parte de atrás, me asome por la primera ventana, pude ver a mi hermano y frente a él estaba Seth, quien al parecer estaba muy furioso.

- _yo no reaccioné de esta manera-_ escuche que decía mi hermano _¿Qué?_

- _Pero es Lee Jake, mi hermanita, ella aún está en tanto dolor por culpa de Sammuel no voy a dejar que otro lobo idiota venga y le haga daño. Sobre mi cadáver te vas a acercar a ella ya ha tenido suficiente-_ me aleje de la ventana impresionada por lo que había escuchado _lobo_ eso dijo debí haber escuchado mal debió ser loco _si claro debió ser loco,_ me recosté de nuevo sobre la cama _algo muy malo está pasando aquí_ mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un par de golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante- dije intentando recuperar la voz, la puerta se abrió dando paso a un Seth que traía consigo una humeante taza.

-Yo…em…Ness…lo…siento-dijo nervioso con una sonrisa pero con su vista gacha, me entrego la taza la cual emitía un delicioso olor _concéntrate idiota_ me grito mi mente.

-Gracias pero me debes muchas explicaciones Seth – le dije tomando un sorbo del té que de inmediato hizo que mi cuerpo recuperara el calor.

-Lo se Ness pero qué tal si primero esperamos que te mejores- me dijo Seth.

-¡NO! Quiero una explicación y la quiero ahora- replique subiendo el tono de mi voz una milésima, el me miro con disculpa en sus ojos- Seth somos amigos debes decirme lo que pasa o es que ¿no confías en mí?- de nuevo él se quedó callado, sus ojos se mostraban confusos y de nuevo cambiaron a disculpas.

-Bien metete tus malditos líos por donde mejor te entren, me largo- solté la taza y me levante de la cama.

-Ness espera no estas lista para irte nece….

-¡Mierda no necesito descansar no soy una maldita débil que necesitan cuidar y mucho menos de ti!- le grite molesta, Seth me miro con sorpresa, ya que sabía que yo no me comportaba así y mucho menos con él, salí dando un portazo y bajando casi corriendo por las escaleras cruce por toda la sala y salí de la casa directo a donde se había ido Jake.

-Ness espera- escuche que decía Seth _como llego tan rápido_

-No me jodas Seth- escupí con rabia en mi voz y continúe caminando _donde mierda te metiste solo falta que de nuevo te dé la gana de desaparecer_ me dije mientras mi rabia aumentaba aún más-no recuerdo haber pedido un guardaespaldas- le dije a Seth que seguía atrás de mí.

-Ness lo siento pero….

-No más excusas Seth- le interrumpí hasta que por fin vi a Jake con Lee.

 **POV LEAH**

Continuamos caminando hasta que mi casa ya no se veía _¿A dónde demonios me está llevando?_

-De acuerdo hasta aquí- le dije ya harta de caminar- ¿qué demonios está sucediendo?-vi a Jacob tensarse mientras se masajeaba la nuca, marcando los músculos de sus brazos se ve más que bien _concéntrate._

-Mira Leah lo que pasa emm… es…es que…yo-rodé los ojos por su tartamudez.

-Oye sé que tu diminuto cerebro no te da para hablar correctamente pero podrías esforzarte no tengo toda el día.

-Y tu podrías dejar de ser tan antipática por una vez estoy intentando decirte algo importante.

-Esfuérzate entonces no quiero morir aquí esperando- Jacob bufo y tomo aire para de nuevo ponerse nervioso.

-Jacob si no hablas de una maldita vez me largo- le dije harta de esto.

-Leah esto no es fácil, lo que sucede es… es que…yo….mmmm…no….Seth y yo…mierda-se tomó el cabello en claro signo de frustración _tranquila Leah respira no lo mates no lo mates_ me decía a mí misma intentado respirar.

-Jacob si me trajiste aquí para verte actuar como idiota más de lo acostumbrado me largo - le dije furibunda mientras me giraba para regresar a mi casa.

-¡Mierda mujer! Espera- me dijo tomando mi brazo, su temperatura era elevada pero eso no fue el problema sino que su calor era abrazador y perfecto para mí _mierda que pasa_ me gire e hice que me soltara de manera brusca.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa Black? Me traes aquí, actúas mas imbécil que de costumbre y ahora intentas retenerme no me jodas- le dije de nuevo caminado.

-¡Maldita sea contigo no se puede hablar como mierda quieres que te diga, Hey Leah tu hermano y yo nos transformamos en perros gigantes! - me grito de vuelta, mi cuerpo se paralizo quedando en shock.

-¿Qué?-dije pero al parecer no era la única que había dicho eso ya que Ness estaba detrás de mí con la misma expresión de espanto en su rostro.

* * *

Damos gracias a todos nuestros lectores y esperamos que les haya gustado lo suficiente como para dejarnos sus reviews. nos leemos despues besos FN :)


	18. Demostracion

**Hola a todos! lamentamos muchísimo la tardanza, andamos muy presionadas con el ingreso a la u que la verdad no hemos tenido inspiración en fin aquí les traemos el cap**

* * *

lo que se encuentra en cursivas son pensamientos

lo que se encuentra en negritas y cursivas son pensamientos entre lobos

lo que se encuentra en cursivas y comillas son conversaciones lejanas

* * *

 **CAPITULO XVIII**

 **POV JAKE**

-¿Qué?- gritó Nessie detrás de Lee con la misma expresión en su rostro, shock.

Definitivamente en mi otra vida debí de haber sido una persona realmente mala, no solo tengo una impronta realmente enojada sino que ahora también se le suma mi hermana igual de furiosa.

-Chicas mm sinceramente no sé por dónde empezar – _buena Jake ahora aparte de todo también eres un tonto_ pensé _._

 _-_ Es muy buena idea que entremos todos a la casa para poder hablar de una manera civilizada– habló Seth desde atrás de Nessie.

-¡No!- gritó Lee – quiero que ahora mismo me expliquen eso de que se convierten en perros gigantes – me convertía en un licántropo de dos metros, peleo contra vampiros pero si de una cosa tenía realmente miedo era de una Leah Clearwater enojada.

-Leah ¿Recuerdas las historias que papá nos contaba en las reuniones mensuales en la playa? – le preguntó Seth mientras se acercaba a mi lado.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, en la mayoría siempre había…- Lee se quedó completamente callada con los ojos como platos.

-Pues todo eso es cierto Lee, las leyendas cada una de ellas es cierto – respondí a su pregunta silenciosa.

-Alguien me puede decir de que rayos están hablando – gritó Nessie.

-Mira Nessie – respondió Seth casi al instante – Existen muchas leyendas de nuestra tribu donde afirman que los jóvenes se transforman en licántropos que son...

-Claro que sé que son licántropos Seth, no soy idiota – le interrumpió Nessie – pero quiero saber que tiene que ver eso con ustedes.

-Son ciertas Nessie, sucedió el día que Jake y yo fuimos hablar con Sammuel por eso no regresamos a casa ese mismo día ni las próximas semanas– terminó Seth mientras mirábamos expectantes alguna respuesta de su parte. Ambas nos miraban como si nos hubiera crecido una tercera cabeza.

-¿Quién más es mmm licántropo? – preguntó Lee mientras colocaba los brazos sobre el pecho, sabía muy bien que ella no nos creía lo más mínimo.

-Jared, Paul y el idiota de Sammuel – respondí tratando de no atragantarme con el nombre de Sammuel.

-¿Así que ahora están en la estúpida pandilla de Sam? – preguntó Nessie acusatoriamente, a su lado Leah se tensó notoriamente y nos miró esperando una respuesta.

-No tenemos otra opción Ness – respondió Seth.

-A pesar de lo que le hizo a Lee ustedes se juntan con ese idiota son unos… - pero antes que Nessie se acabara de maldecirnos Lee colocó una mano en su brazo.

-Muéstrennos – ordenó Lee.

-Es muy peligroso – respondió al instante Seth, gracias a Dios porque yo acabaría aceptando la petición de Lee.

-No me vengas con eso Seth, si quieren que les creamos van a tener que demostrar que lo que dicen es cierto – replicó Lee con la voz más fría y cortante que había escuchado de ella, Seth me regresó a ver y asentí sabía que no tendríamos otra opción.

-Vamos – les dije caminando hacia el bosque, Seth y yo nos quedamos atrás mientras ellas iban adelante, llegamos a un pequeño claro a una distancia prudente de la casa.

-Esperen aquí- les dije mientras comenzamos a alejarnos cuando Nessie gritó.

-¿A dónde rayos piensan que van idiotas?

-Nessie necesitamos quitarnos la ropa para poder transformarnos si no la destruiremos y no tendremos ropa para volvernos a poner después pero si quieres nos la quitamos aquí delante de ustedes- le dije con una sonrisa-lo haremos.

-Claro que no – dijo Leah inmediatamente, la mire confundido pero ella solo dirigió su vista hacia Seth – no quiero ver a mi hermano desnudo – replicó débilmente. Con Seth desaparecimos, nos quitamos la ropa y nos transformamos.

- ** _¿Cómo piensas que se lo tomen?_** _–_ pregunté mientras caminábamos lentamente hacia donde ella se quedaron.

- ** _Nessie no lo sé pero Leah va a enloquecer, estoy casi seguro_** _–_ respondió.

Salimos lentamente y nos acercamos hacia donde ellas se encontraban, no podía apartar los ojos de Leah y al mirar en la mente de Seth sabía que lo mismo sucedía con mi hermana. Me acerqué cuidadosamente hacia Leah para no espantarla, esperé unos segundos a una distancia adecuada hasta cuando ella avanzó unos cortos pasos hacia mí.

-Jake – susurró no tenía ni idea de cómo sabía que este era yo. Lentamente y podría decir que hasta casi con temor levantó una mano y la colocó en mi cabeza. Este gesto me dejo totalmente sorprendido, se sentía tan bien moví un poco mi cabeza para demostrar que me sentía cómodo con su toque _más que cómodo_ pensé, me agache en mis patas delanteras para demostrar que no le haría daño. Esto solo la impulsó a acercarse más hasta quedar en mi frente, me erguí y coloque ligeramente mi cabeza encima de su hombro, esto envió corrientes por todo mi cuerpo, su aroma invadió todos mis sentidos. Tenerla tan cerca me hizo sentir completo, feliz y con una sola cosa en mente ella.

 **POV NESSIE**

Junto con Leah nos quedamos en el claro, esperando que Seth y mi tonto hermano regresaran. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta cuando entre los arboles aparecieron dos grandes lobos y con grandes me refiero a enormes. El uno era un lobo color marrón rojizo de al menos dos metros de altura y el otro era color arena aunque él era ligeramente más pequeño supe de inmediato que era Seth.

Seth se acercó lentamente hacia donde me encontraba y a unos pasos de distancia se detuvo por completo y se agacho sobre sus dos patas delanteras sabía que trataba de demostrar que no me haría daño y yo lo sabía. Me acerque cuidadosamente y coloqué mis dos manos en su cara, pude sentir como tembló ligeramente a mi toque pero no se apartó sus ojos estaban completamente brillantes. Moví mi mano hacia su lomo y lo acaricié acercó su cara hacia la mía y me empujo suavemente. Sabía muy bien lo que deseaba hacer.

-Ni te atrevas a lamerme Seth Clearwater o lo lamentaras – lo amenacé con una sonrisa en mi cara.

* * *

bueno esperamos que les haya gustado y lamentamos mucho la tardanza, lo sentimos!. nos leemos el proximo capitulo y gracias a todos los que nos leen, besos y abrazos FN :)


	19. Los Cullen

**hola a todos aqui les traemos el cap 19 esperamos que les guste**

* * *

lo que se encuentra en _cursivas_ son pensamientos

lo que se encuentra en **_negritas y cursivas_** son pensamientos entre lobos

lo que se encuentra en " _cursivas y comillas"_ son conversaciones lejanas

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XlX**

 **POV SETH**

El año había transcurrido rápido, mi relación con Ness se había fortalecido aunque tanto ella como mi hermana habían cambiado y ambas eran más amigas que nunca. Por otro lado parecía que Leah y Jake se toleraban menos, aunque Jacob lo intentaba, mi hermana siempre salía con algo insultante y ambos peleaban. Continúe sacando mis libros para guardarlos en la caja que llevaba, el instituto había acabado _por fin_ me dije pesadamente, dentro de dos días seria el baile de graduación y la gradación dentro de cuatro, Ness había resultado la mejor estudiante en biología y mi hermana en literatura. _Vivo rodeado de cerebritos,_ me dije con una sonrisa.

-Si alguien te viera sonriendo solo pensaría que estás demente-escuche a mis espaldas, su olor llego a mí embriagándome al instante, ensanche mi sonrisa.

-Bueno quizá podría comprobar la teoría de esa persona, moliéndola a golpes- le respondí en tono juguetón, girando mi cuerpo para verla tan hermosa como siempre.

-Porque crees que todo en el mundo se resuelve así- me dijo- que salvaje- me golpeo el hombro riendo conmigo.

-Bien olvídalo, ¿estas lista Ness?

-Sip, aquí tengo todos mis libros- me dijo mostrándome una caja, que de inmediato arrebate de sus manos.

-¡Oye! No soy tan inútil puedo llevarla yo sola-me respondió caprichosa e intentando quitarme la caja.

-Sé que no eres inútil, pero te quite la caja para que tengas las manos libres

-las manos libres ¿para qué?

-Para cargarme- le dije mientras me apoyaba sobre ella que reía a carcajadas.

-Ya basta parecen niños. Seth muévete que me quiero ir-me dijo una muy molesta Leah _mierda, estúpido Jacob_ pensé sabiendo que la furibunda mirada de mi hermana llevaba nombre y apellido Jacob Black.

-De acuerdo tranquila, mejor vayan adelantándose yo les alcanzo después con las tres cajas-ambas asintieron y juntas caminaron hacia la salida. " _No me interesa laaaargo de aquí"_ escuche como alguien gritaba para después escuchar un golpe _carajo no de nuevo_ me dirigí al baño de hombres que era de dónde provenía el ruido, antes de entrar un chico cayó a mis pies inconsciente, entre al baño y vi a un chico menor a mí que temblaba descontroladamente, suspire y fui hacia él.

-Tranquilo vamos afuera-me miro con furia en los ojos, pero se dejó guiar _que raro_ pensé, _espero que el idiota de Sammuel aparezca_

Al llegar al bosque me separe de él esperando que el cambio ocurra y de paso para transformarme, sentí el calor expandirse en mi espalda y aullé cuando pude hacerlo.

- _ **Seth ¿qué sucede?**_ _-_ escuché a Jake decir- _**chico nuevo, ¿dónde carajos esta Sammuel?**_

 _-_ _ **Voy para allá Seth**_ _-_ escuche que Sammuel decía, no pude evitar sorprenderme al darme cuenta de lo grande que se había hecho la manada éramos solo 5 (Jared, Paul, Sammuel, Jacob y yo) pero ahora éramos 10, en último año se habían unido a nosotros Quil, Embry, Collin un chico de cuarto año, Benjamin y Mark otros chicos de nuestra edad. De pronto escuche un gruñido que venía detrás de mí, al mismo tiempo que la figura de Sammuel aparecía para calmar al nuevo.

- **¡** _ **Hey! cálmate**_ _-_ uso su estúpida voz de alfa haciendo que el chico se calmara al instante

- _ **¿Qué eres? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué soy yo?**_ _-_ preguntaba muy confundido, me aleje de ellos ya que debía ir a casa con Leah y Ness, me destransforme, regrese al colegio cogí las cajas que había dejado y fui rumbo a mi casa.

 **POV JACOB**

Estaba en casa de Billy después de un agotador día primero la pelea con Leah, segundo el stress del ultimo día de clases y la tercera la ola de transformados que no paraban. Algo muy malo está sucediendo.

-Jake hijo- escuche que me llamo Billy desde la cocina.

-Dime Billy ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte.

-Ya invitaste a Leah al baile- me preguntó-ni de broma Billy, ella es una acida y antipática, solo voy a ir por Ness que me está arrastrando y no se para que si ella va con Seth.

-Vamos muchacho, cuando aceptaras que te gusta y estás imprimado en ella-lo mire sorprendido _como carajos sabe-_ muy fácil porque se te nota- _¿qué? ¿cuándo?-_ cuando Ness habla de ella te brillan los ojos y la miras como bobo- _de acuerdo eso fue terrorífico._

-Emmm fue para eso que me llamaste-le pregunte, cambiando de tema.

-No, era para darte esto- dijo mientras iba a su dormitorio y yo le seguía. Comenzó a sacar varios trajes y uno lanzo hacia mí, gracias a mis reflejos lo tome antes que me golpeara.

-¿Qué…?-

-Es tu traje- me interrumpió- Ness quiere que lo uses, en el baile-asentí con la cabeza, confundido _porque no me lo habrá dado ella misma.-_ gracias-le dije mientras me dirigía a mi alcoba, guarde el traje. Me recosté en mi cama intentando dormir un poco, el idiota de Sammuel me "ordeno" hacer patrulla esta noche. De pronto escuche pasos y una risa, _ese idiota de Seth, sabe que odio que la traiga así._ Sus pasos cesaron y escuche el típico "crack" de la transformación, para después escuchar más pasos y la puerta se abrió.

-Ness, Seth muchacho como están-dijo Billy mientras escuchaba el beso que Ness le dio a Billy.

-Muy bien Billy, gracias- Salí de la habitación para saludar a mi hermanita.

-Hola hermanita- dije apareciendo-Hola hermanote-me respondió acercándose a mí para darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Que hay Seth-le dije alzando mi brazo para que el chocara, pero desviándolo a su cabeza en el último momento.

-¡Auch Jake! También es un gusto verte-dijo irónico y sobándose el golpe-listo para esta noche- me dijo con pesadez, bufe en respuesta y asentí con la cabeza-entonces vámonos- me dijo, me acerque a Ness y le di un beso en la frente mientras Seth se acercó para susurrar un _"nos vemos bonita"_ provocando que mi hermana se ruborizara. Rodé los ojos en respuesta.

-Adiós Billy- dijimos al unísono Seth y yo.

-Cuídense muchachos- se despidió. Salimos y nos trasformamos.

- _ **Seth, Jacob ya era hora.**_

 _-_ _ **Casi morimos esperándolos**_

 _-¡_ _ **Ya! no nos extrañen mucho**_ _-_ les dije a Benjamin y Mark, mientras ellos reían.

- _ **Sammuel estamos listos**_ _-_ le dije cuando llegamos, dándome cuenta que había un pequeño lobo junto a Collin.

- _ **Bueno primero él es Brandy, el nuevo chico. Y ahora tenemos que ir a los límites de Forks sé que es lo que causa tantos cambios, es un clan de chupasangres que viven por allá, pero antes Collin, Brandy, Benjamin y Mark quédense aquí, cuiden la reserva. El resto ¡vámonos!**_ _-_ él y su estúpida voz como los detesto.

- _ **Tranquilo Jake no eres el único-**_ me dijo Quil _._

 _-_ _ **Apoyo la moción**_ _-_ dijo Embry y Seth.

Al llegar a los límites percibimos aquel asqueroso aroma dulzón, gruñí por instinto. _Qué asco._ Frente a nosotros 8 personas estaban paradas todos juntos, hubiese jurado que son humanos de no ser por su aroma y por su absoluta belleza.

-Saludos mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen y esta es mi familia, mi esposa Esme- presento a una mujer de cabello caramelo y su rostro en forma de corazón-mi hijo Edward y su esposa Bella- continuo con un hombre de cabello cobrizo alto y delgado; y una mujer cabello chocolate un poco más baja que el-mi hija Alice y su esposo Jasper- la mujer era pequeña su cabello corto y rostro angelical le daba un toque de duende; el hombre rubio flacucho y con rostro inexpresivo-mi otro hijo Emment y su esposa Rosalie- un hombre alto y musculoso, la mujer era rubia y con extraña belleza-y por ultimo mis dos hijas April y Abby- la primera chica era delgada de cabello café ondulado hasta los hombros y la segunda un poco más baja y de cabello rojo y corto. Eran muy diferentes entre sí para ser familia pero su palidez y sus ojos dorados te hacían dudar de aquello. _Los Cullen_ pensé y dirigí mi mirada hacia aquellas chicas había algo muy diferente en ambas _April y Abby_ _no sé por qué carajos presiento que aquellas chicas cambiaran algo en nosotros._

* * *

¿qué les pareció? por fin aparecieron los Cullen, para todos los que nos gustan los vampiros ;) jejeje esperamos que les haya gustado el capitulo nos vemos en una semana, besos y abrazos FN ;)


	20. La telépata

**Hola a todos aqui les traemos el nuevo capitulo esperamos que les guste!**

* * *

lo que se encuentra en _cursivas_ son pensamientos

lo que se encuentra en **_negritas y cursivas_** son pensamientos entre lobos

lo que se encuentra en " _cursivas y comillas"_ son conversaciones lejanas

lo que se encuentra en **_"cursivas, comillas y negritas"_ ** es telepatía

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XX**

 **POV JAKE**

Al parecer el de cabello cobrizo, tenía el don de leer mentes, lo cual fue en cierto sentido muy cómodo. Ninguno de nosotros tuvo la necesidad destransformarse para poder comunicarnos.

No pude apartar mis ojos de aquellas mujeres, ambas eran muy diferentes al resto pero no sabía el por qué. ¿ _Qué carajos tienen de especial?_ Pensé " _ **nada de lo que te interese saber**_ " escuche una voz femenina en mi cabeza, mientras la mujer de cabello rojo sonreía levemente. ¿ _Pero qué?_ Pensé sorprendido" _ **tranquilízate, por cierto te agradecería enormemente que dejaras de mirarnos de esa manera, créeme incomoda**_ " me dijo mientras me observaba ya sin la sonrisa. _¿Por qué carajos estas en mi mente?_ " _ **preguntas después de la presentación, gracias**_ " _¿qué?, oye te hice una pregunta._

 _-_ _ **Maldita sea Jacob cállate y deja de hablar solo**_ _-_ me gritó Paul muy molesto, gruñí el respuesta.

- _ **Concéntrate en lo que dicen**_ _….-_ automáticamente deje de escucharlo pensando en lo que me había dicho Paul **solo** ,

- _ **Un momento ¿estaba hablando solo?**_

 _-_ _ **Si Jake ¿Qué sucede?**_ _-_ me respondió Seth, mientras oía un bufido de parte de Paul.

- _ **Te lo diré luego**_ _-_ le dije observando a la pelirroja quien estaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No tienen de que preocuparse nosotros no nos alimentamos de humanos, solo de animales. Tenemos esa filosofía desde el inicio, somos pacíficos y no deseamos pelea alguna-dijo el líder.

- _ **No habrá pelea si ustedes respetan el límite o lastiman a alguno de los nuestros**_ _-_ pensó Sammuel.

-Dicen que no habrá pelea si respetamos el límite o herimos alguno de los suyos.-dijo el de cabello cobrizo.

-Respetaremos el límite y como les dije no tenemos la necesidad de lastimar a ninguno de los suyos. Así como espero que ustedes hagan lo mismo.

- _ **Por supuesto**_ _-_ respondió Sammuel asintiendo.

 _-_ En ese caso tenemos un trato-dijo el líder y se le notaba más tranquilo. _No parecen ser agresivos como el resto de chupasangres_ _ **"y no lo somos"**_ de nuevo la pelirroja se metía en mi mente **"** _ **no desconfíes Jacob, créeme venimos aquí por un motivo en especial y luego nos iremos**_ **"** _¿qué motivo? y ¿por qué sabes mi nombre?_ _ **"puede que te enteres, pero no por mí y que sepa tu nombre no importa pero el mío es Abby, no pelirroja"**_ bufe en respuesta.

- _ **Vámonos**_ _-_ nos dijo Sammuel, mientras todos girábamos para irnos de aquel lugar.

Ya al llegar al patio trasero de la casa de Sammuel donde siempre nos reuníamos, nos encontramos con los chicos y todos nos destransformamos para contar al resto el pacto que teníamos ahora con los Cullen.

-Al parecer tienen dones- dijo Sammuel.

-Solo el de cabello cobrizo-dijo Jared lo que hizo que rodara los ojos.

-No creo que sea el único, es un aquelarre muy grande para eso-le respondió Paul cortante.

Tuve el impulso de contarles de mi "charla" con la pelirroja pero por algún motivo no pude hacerlo, _esto es muy raro._

-¡Bien! Ya no importa eso lo descubriremos luego. Brandy, Seth y Jacob ustedes patrullaran esta noche y enseñaran el perímetro a Brandy; Benjamin y Mark ustedes patrullaran mañana cerca al límite.

-Como ordene el jefe- dijo Mark molesto, mientras Benjamin rodaba los ojos.

 **POV NESSIE**

-Vamos Lee, sé que no te vas arrepentir, no crees que sería bonito pronto nos graduaremos y nos iremos a la universidad, por favor-le rogué a Lee, por como la milésima vez en día.

-Para que quieres que vaya Ness, tú irás con Seth y no quiero hacer mal tercio muchas gracias- me dijo molesta y rodando los ojos. Le di mi más grande sonrisa, puse mis manos juntas y pestañee varias veces intentando parecer tierna.

-Ness sabes que no soy como mi hermano y mucho menos como el imbécil del tuyo, así que esa carita tuya, conmigo no funciona.-me dijo sarcástica.

-Por favor Lee, y te prometo que haré lo que quieras por toda una semana, seré tu esclava- le dije suplicante.

-Por un mes y lo pensare- me dijo con negando con la cabeza y sonriendo un poco.

-De acuerdo- le dije victoriosa, sabía que aquel "lo pensare" era un sí, por fin la había convencido aunque me aterra lo que me pueda hacer por un mes _concéntrate acepto venir_ me dije.

-No sé qué tramas, pero si es algo que no me gusta es mejor que te prepares- me dijo con voz atemorizante, le sonreí de regreso nerviosa y negué con la cabeza _hay Dios has que mi hermano no la joda._

* * *

:O que les pareció esperamos que les haya gustado, y que tal las chicas Abby y April creen que cambiaran algo. Gracias a todos que nos leen, esperamos sus sugerencias. Nos leemos :) FN


	21. El baile

**Hola a todas aquí les traemos el cap 21**

 **les sugerimos que escuchen la canción** **watch?v=O1-4u9W-bns** **"i won´t give up- Jason Mraz" cuando nosotras les digamos jejeje**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XXI**

 **POV NESS**

Estaba más que emocionada por el baile y esperaba que todo resultase como lo planee, fui directo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, encendí el radio y sintonice hasta encontrar una canción de mi agrado. Movía los pies al ritmo de la música mientras servía el café las tostadas huevos y el jugo.

-Te levantaste de buen ánimo hermanita- di un pequeño salto el susto

-Sabes que odio que hagas eso-le dije a Jake molesta y pasándole su plato.

-Y tú sabes que adoro tu comida-me dijo sentándose para comer, rodé los ojos _glotón_ y negué con la cabeza.

-Llama a Billy por favor- le pedí a Jake mientras me giraba para continuar sirviendo.

-¡BIIILLYYYY!-di un respingo, de nuevo por el susto.

-¡JACOB!- le dije mientras le lanzaba mi sandalia, pero él la tomaba con mucha facilidad y me sacaba la lengua, le di mi mejor mirada de muerte estilo Leah y continúe con mi labor.

-Percibe muy bien Ness, buenos días- dijo Billy acercándose a la mesa- buenos días Jake-

-Buenos días Billy-respondimos al unísono mi hermano y yo. Serví mi plato y comencé a comer.

-Y a qué hora es el baile Nessie- me pregunto Billy.

-Pues comienza a las 7 pero vamos a estar allí a las 8.

-Y Seth vendrá a recogerte.

-No, yo iré con Leah para encontrarnos allá con Seth y Jake

Jacob se atraganto con el jugo y empezó a toser exageradamente mientras Billy le daba palmadas en la espalda para que recupere el aliento.

-¿Qué? Leah ira al baile ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? Estas de broma si piensas que iré a ese baile ya es suficiente aguantarme a un Clearwater no quiero a los dos.

-Por favor Jacob acepta que Leah te gusta y podría ser una buena oportunidad para que le demuestres que no eres el imbécil como ella cree-le dije, mientras juntaba mis manos para rogarle si fuese necesario.

-Estás loca Leah no…no…me…me gusta-me dijo nervioso y con un pequeño rubor.

-Vamos hijo ya hablamos de eso-le dijo Billy guiñando un ojo en mi dirección, le sonreí de regreso.

-Por favor Jake, hazlo por mi ¿sí?-le dije con una sonrisa, mientras el arrugaba el ceño.

-¿Qué gano yo con esto?-pregunto.

-Muchas cosas pero lo principal darte cuenta que Leah no es cómo crees y que ustedes pueden caerse muy bien incluso hacerse amigos.

-Eso no me convence Rennesme-me dijo serio

-Por favor Jake, ni siquiera tienes que bailar con ella solo te pido que hablen calmadamente o que la acompañes cuando no pueda hacerlo yo-le dije suplicante- y te juro que cocinare todo lo que quieras cuando quieras por una semana.

-Que sea un mes y lo pensaré-me dijo _es igualito a Leah_

-Trato- le dije con mi más grande sonrisa de victoria, _ahora como carajos voy a ser esclava de Leah y cocinera de Jake al mismo tiempo_ me dije un poco fastidiada _concéntrate al menos el plan está saliendo bien_ volví a sonreír y continúe con mi desayuno.

 **POV LEAH**

Salía de una refrescante ducha preparándome para lo que iba a suceder en un par de horas e ideándome alguna excusa para no ir al dichoso baile, escuche el timbre y por mi ventana vi a Ness _mierda como salgo de esto_ pensé, di un gran suspiro y me recosté en la cama para fingir estar muy enferma _quizá le hare que piense que me duele la cabeza o el estómago o todos juntos en una infección_.

-Hola Lee, me alegra que te hayas bañado ya y ahora ven siéntate te arreglare- dijo mientras sacaba todo el maquillaje que tenía y lo ponía sobre la mesa sin regresar a verme si quiera dijo-sé que no estas enferma, ni te duele el estómago ni la cabeza y mucho menos tienes una infección.

-Sabes cuánto te detesto- le respondí levantándome de la cama y sentándome en aquella silla-pero escúchame bien Ness que no soy tu Barbie, no quiero nada que llame la atención, no me pintes las uñas ni nada eso- le dije

-Si si como digas- me dijo con una plancha para cabello en una mano y un cepillo en la otra _santísima mierda esto será peor de lo que creí_

Después de una hora de tortura entre "Leah no te muevas" "Leah solo es brillo para las uñas" "Leah mas te vale que no estropees el maquillaje" "Leah no pestañees tanto" "Leah no exageres" Nessie por fin me envió al baño a ponerme ese horrendo vestido pero siempre con la excusa que no arruinaría nada de lo que me hizo.

Ya en el baño me puse el vestido que Nessie consiguió para mí el cual era color vino tinto, con escote redondo, era holgado pero se ajustaba en la cintura, me llegaba sobre la rodilla pero tenía una cola que me llegaba sobre los tobillos y para finalizar unos tacos negros no tan altos lo cual agradecí enormemente. Salí del baño para toparme con mi hermano.

-Wow Lee te ves muy bien-me dijo, con una sonrisa inocente, le di una mirada de muerte para después remplazarla con una pequeña sonrisa y entrar de nuevo a mi cuarto.

-Si me pones algo más te juro, te mato aquí mismo- le dije a Nessie.

-Tranquila, ya no te haré nada más, te ves muy linda Lee-me dijo para continuar maquillándose. _Esta noche será muy larga_ pensé con un suspiro.

 **POV NARRADORA**

 **(pongan la canción ahora :3)**

Jacob y Seth se encontraban charlando muy animadamente en una de las mesas del gimnasio, pero ambos se sentían muy ansiosos pensando en Leah y Nessie respectivamente.

Hasta que las cortinas dieron paso a las chicas, Seth en su vida creyó ver a su Nessie más hermosa de lo que era, su maquillaje era muy simple pero sus labios resaltaban con un rosa intenso su cabello recogido en una media cola con sus ondas desordenadas y llevando un vestido color arena corto, con mangas y un escote en v _perfecta_ pensó mientras se levantaba para ir a verla de cerca.

Por otra parte Jacob quedo totalmente hipnotizado a ver a Leah con un maquillaje simple que resaltaba sus ojos avellanas , su cabello en una coleta de lado con pequeñas ondas en las puntas y llevando un vestido vino tinto que se ajustaba en su cintura haciendo que su figura se viera como de una diosa _mi diosa_ pensó Jacob embobado acercándose.

Leah dejó de respirar cuando vio a Jacob acercándose a ella, él llevaba un pantalón negro, camisa vino tinto con los primeros botones desabrochados dejando ver el comienzo de su pecho _mierda nunca lo había visto así de hermoso, mierda yo pensé en eso, haber haber que hace él aquí, carajo matare a Nessie lo juro, pero carajo se ve realmente bien._

Nessie por otra parte sonrió como solo con Seth hace y con un gran rubor lo vio más varonil e inocente que lo acostumbrado lo que hizo que sus piernas flaquearan llevaba un pantalón arena con una camisa crema que, al igual que Jacob tenia los primeros botones abiertos, se sonrojo aún más cuando sus ojos se toparon con los avellanas de él _hay Dios creo que me dará un ataque cardiaco._

-Hola Ness te ves realmente hermosa- dijo Seth embobado mirándola de nuevo de pies a cabeza, sacando a Jacob de su ensoñación para gruñir en su dirección.

-Gracias Seth ustedes también se ven muy bien- respondió Ness, hablando en plural para no hacer notar su nerviosismo.

-Leah-dijo Jacob en el tono más suave que pudo claro esto no fue muy difícil debido al impacto anterior y dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Jacob- respondió ella de igual manera _contrólate no pienses en lo bien que se ve contrólate_ se decía internamente.

Los cuatro se fueron a una mesa para charlar, sin embargo tanto Leah como Jacob no decían palabra alguna y de vez en cuando se pillaban mirándose.

-Bueno vamos a bailar-dijo Nessie muy animada guiñando un ojo hacia Seth que se levantó para tomar a Leah y arrastrarla a la pista, mientras Nessie hacia lo mismo con Jacob.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-le dijo una muy molesta Leah hacia Seth que sonreía inocentemente.

-Solo quiero bailar con mi hermanita como antes- le respondió como si nada, ganándose un pisotón y una mirada de muerte-por favor Lee solo es un baile y con tu hermano-le dijo Seth, para girarla al ritmo de la música y continuar.

Jacob guiaba a Ness al ritmo de la canción pero sus ojos no se despegaban de Leah, lo cual no pasó desapercibido ni por Ness ni por Seth.

-Aprovecha y por favor no lo arruines-susurró Nessie para que al unísono ella girara y Seth haga girar a Leah, intercambiando de parejas. Quedando así Seth con Nessie y Jacob con Leah _mierda_ fue el pensamiento de los últimos.

-¿Pero qué? !Mierda Seth!- dijo Leah molesta en los brazos de Jacob quien la miraba maravillado.

-Tan mal crees que bailo-le dijo Jacob en un susurro cerca al oído de Leah quien de nuevo se quedó sin poder respirar.

-No- dijo nerviosa para después recuperar su compostura y continuar-pero ya que el imbécil de mi hermano me llevo a esto tendré que tolerarte-le dijo orgullosa y tratando de soltarse de su agarre, pero sin querer hacerlo realmente.

-Bueno yo no creo que sean tan malo bailar contigo-le dijo Jacob con una sonrisa y estrechándola más contra su cuerpo-te ves muy linda con ese vestido- Leah se sintió nerviosa _tampoco es tan malo bailar contigo_ pensó pero de nuevo se dio una patada mental.

-¿Qué carajos te metiste Jacob?-le dijo molesta de nuevo intentado separarse-ya suéltame que no tolero estar así contigo-Jacob sintió como una patada.

-Nada, solo digo que es muy impresionante ver que si puedes llegar a lucir como una dama-le respondió Jacob irónico _que rápido que este imbécil arruina un buen comentario_ pensó Leah.

-Si pues aprendí de ti que siempre luces como una-respondió mirándole con odio en los ojos.

-No tienes algo mejor que decir que solo insultar-le dijo Jacob dolido.

-Decirte que me sueltes sería perfecto-le respondió Leah

-Por qué siempre debemos terminar peleando-dijo Jacob en un susurro para sí mismo pero Leah lo escucho.

-Yo no comencé-dijo Leah

-Claro nunca eres tu verdad, pero siempre tienes una respuesta para todo-rugió Jacob

-¡Sí! y si tienes algún problema te puedes ir a la mierda-dijo una muy molesta Leah mientras empujaba a Jacob para que la soltara.

-Sabes tienes razón, no es tolerable estar con alguien tan antipático, acido, arrogante, falso intento de arpía, poco femenina y molesta como tú-de nuevo rugió Jacob molesto y herido. Ambos se miraban con una furibunda mirada, Leah junto toda su rabia para cargarla en un puñetazo hacia Jacob, el cual logro esquivar.

-¡Estas demente!-gritó-sabes que podrías haberte lastimado.

-Eres un imbécil, arrogante, machista incluso resultaste peor que Sam- grito Leah para girarse y salir del gimnasio, dejando a un shockeado Jacob.

-No te dije que no lo arruinaras-dijo una iracunda Nessie para salir tras Leah.

 **POV NARRADORA**

-Señor los tenemos en la mira- hablaba un hombre por su teléfono mientras un grupo de personas rodeaban el gimnasio, donde el baile de graduación se desarrollaba.

-Muy bien Anthony tráemelos.

-¡Si señor!-respondía y colgaba su teléfono -Estén atentos a que salgan alguno de los hermanos Black, recuerden que los necesitamos con vida.

-Anthony allí- decía un hombre mientras señalaba a unas despistadas Leah y Renesmee.

-Yo iré-dijo Anthony con una sonrisa siniestra.

* * *

cha cha channnnnn! bueno que les pareció esperamos que les haya gustado, aqui abajo les ponemos los links de los vestidos.

 **vestido de Leah**

/los-vestidos-de-bershka-para-este-otono-2012/8750810430_1_1_3/

 **vestido de Ness**

.

 **traje Jake**

 **traje Seth**

esperamos su reviews y sus sugerencias nos leemos FN :3


	22. Acontecimientos inesperados

**HOLA! lamentamos mucho la tardanza pero con la universidad andamos muy ocupadas en fin a qui les traemos el cap**

* * *

lo que se encuentra en _cursivas_ son pensamientos

lo que se encuentra en **_negritas y cursivas_** son pensamientos entre lobos

lo que se encuentra en " _cursivas y comillas"_ son conversaciones lejanas

lo que se encuentra en **_"cursivas, comillas y negritas"_ ** es telepatía

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XXll**

 **POV BENJAMIN**

Corríamos a toda velocidad siguiendo las "ordenes" de Sammuel, Mark y yo no lo tolerábamos, no solo por lo que le hizo a Leah (que no la conocíamos) sino por su clásica arrogancia. Siempre esperamos el día que Jake tome su lugar para dejar de seguir el paso que Sammuel ordenaba.

Cuando estuvimos cerca al límite me llego unos aromas muy peculiares el primero algo dulce pero embriagante como vainilla con un poco de lluvia y el segundo a margarita con tierra húmeda era atrayente pero no tanto como el primero.

- _ **Sientes eso-**_ me preguntó Mark.

- _ **Sí, que crees que sea**_

 _ **-No tengo idea pero uno de esos aromas me es muy atrayente-**_ me dijo Mark algo entusiasmado.

 _ **-¿Cuál? El de vainilla y lluvia-**_ le dije algo ¿celoso? _Que extraño_

 _ **-No, el otro así que no te pongas celoso-**_ me dijo en un tono burlón. Continuamos corriendo a más velocidad esperando encontrar el origen de aquellos olores, ya en el límite las vimos, dos mujeres estaban paradas justo al frente, mirándonos con curiosidad.

La primera mujer era pequeña de cabello rojizo y corto, la segunda era un poco más alta que la primera de cabello color café y ondulado hasta los hombros, cuando vi directo a sus ojos el mundo entero desapareció, sus ojos dorados me transportaron a un mundo dorado donde el sol no se oculta, en aquel momento supe que jamás querría salir de allí, querría perderme en aquellos hermosos ojos toda la vida, los ojos de un ángel. Salí de mi ensoñación cuando me di cuenta que no solo a mí me había pasado eso, Mark acababa de sufrir exactamente lo mismo pero con la otra chica.

 _ **-Qué carajos acaba de pasarnos-**_ me dijo Mark

-Creo que en su mundo eso se llama imprimación, pero la verdad no estoy segura no debería ser posible-dijo la de cabello rojizo.

- _ **Por qué carajos estas en nuestra mente**_ \- le dije asustado.

-Qué no tienen otra cosa que decir-dijo rodando los ojos, el ángel sonrío de lado _hermosa._

 _-_ No los lastimaremos, pueden destransformarse si quieren. En lo personal me gustaría saber sus nombres y presentarnos como se debe-sabía que si aquel ángel me pediría que me saque el corazón lo haría sin pensarlo así que me gire para poder destransformarme y escuche que Mark hizo lo mismo, ya en siendo humanos salimos.

-Bien mi nombre es Abby-dijo la pelirroja- y mi hermana April- termino señalando a la chica junto a ella, trague en seco _es un nombre bellísimo._

-Yo…eh…yo….yo soy Mark y él es Benjamin-dijo un muy nervioso Mark, no lo culpo yo no podría hablar en este momento.

-Miren esto es muy extraño jamás creí que sea posible que unos licántropos podría imprimar en vampiros-dijo April su voz sonaba como la un ángel, pero mi pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando pensé **licántropos imprimar en vampiros.**

 **-** Ustedes son vampiros-dije recuperando mi voz de repente.

-Sí ¿no lo notaron?-preguntó Abby y mirándonos extrañada.

-Como saberlo ustedes son diferentes al resto de vampiros que conocemos, su aroma e incluso parece como si su corazón latiese-dijo Mark igual de extrañado

-Bueno esa es una habilidad adquirida hace poco-dijo April.

-Entonces los cuatro estamos de acuerdo que esto no es nada normal-concluyó Abby.

De pronto escuchamos el timbre de un celular, April lo saco

-Alice que sucede

- _"Vayan al instituto de urgencia"-_ respondieron y cortaron. Abby y April se miraron extrañadas pero lo que nos altero fue que a lo lejos escuchamos un aullido.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto April a Abby quien negó con la cabeza, en ese momento me dieron tantas ganas de abrazar a April _conmigo siempre vas a estar a salvo_ pensé, y Abby esbozaba una sonrisa de lado

-No lo sé pero sea lo que sea debemos irnos los cuatro-dijo Mark, todos asentimos. Ellas se marcharon y nosotros corrimos a transformarnos.

 **POV NESS**

Salí detrás de Lee hasta que pude encontrarla sentada en las bancas fuera del gimnasio.

-Lee-le dije mientras me acercaba.

-Basta Rennesme-me dijo molesta-no salió bien ¿sí? ya deja de molestarme con esta mierda, tu hermano es un completo patán y te juro que esta no te la voy a perdonar, ahora déjame en paz.

Me quede estática en mi puesto sin saber que decir, Lee nunca me había hablado así pero sabía que tenía mucha razón para estar así.

-Lee, escúchame sé que piensas que mi hermano es un idiota y lo es, sin embargo lo conozco y el jamás se había portado de esta manera, te puedo apostar mi mano derecha que él se va a disculpar de lo que te dijo pero creo que tú también deberías tomar en cuenta que no solo él es el difícil, también lo eres tú y sé que tienes razones pero no es malo darse una segunda oportunidad Leah, te dejo aquí las llaves de la camioneta de Billy -le dije para girarme y entrar de nuevo al gimnasio.

-Te vas tan rápido-dijo un hombre alto con cabello negro y facciones perfectas, pero sus ojos tenían un color amarillento y se veía la maldad en ellos. Retrocedí un par de pasos y me gire para ver a Lee que estaba en el mismo estado que yo con otro hombre de igual estatura que el otro su piel era tostada y su cabello café _mierda._

-Que quieren de nosotras-dijo Leah furibunda, el hombre que estaba junto a ella rió de manera siniestra.

-De ti absolutamente nada-dijo con una voz muy rasposa, Leah me vio horrorizada.

-¿Que quieren de mí?-le dije juntando todo el valor que pude.

-Que nos acompañes-dijo el de cabello negro, mientras me halaba del brazo.

-Bien-les dije determinante-pero primero un par de cosas la primera iré con ustedes solo si dejan que ella se vaya-dije señalando a Leah _no sé qué mierda pasa pero Leah debe irse._

-Ni de broma niña, ella vendrá con nosotros-dijo _mierda que hago mierda que hago_ revise a mi alrededor pero no había absolutamente nadie _claro Rennesme estos se te van a acercar cuando haya alguien que estúpida_ me grite mentalmente.

-Me quieren a mí no se para que carajos llevarla-grite molesta.

-Por qué por tu preocupación hacia ella sabemos que es alguien importante para ti y si la llevamos tu harás cualquier cosa por ella-me dijo-ahora lo primero que quiero que hagas es que traigas a tu hermano que también lo necesitamos a él y si intentas algo matamos a tu amiga-termino con una sonrisa siniestra, llevaron a Lee a rastras, mientras a mí me dejaban sola.

* * *

Bueno chicos? que les pareció al parecer April y Abby están haciendo aparición y un par de lobitos como que les pusieron los ojos encima jejeje y que creen que pase con Rennesme? bueno esperen a ver que pasa jijijijiji (risa malvada) esperamos sus comentarios y nos leemos! FN :)


	23. Realeza Licantrópica

**Hola a todos bueno lamentamos mucho la tardanza pero aquí les dejamos el cap.**

* * *

lo que se encuentra en _cursivas_ son pensamientos

lo que se encuentra en **_negritas y cursivas_** son pensamientos entre lobos

lo que se encuentra en " _cursivas y comillas"_ son conversaciones lejanas

lo que se encuentra en **_"cursivas, comillas y negritas"_ ** es telepatía

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XXlll**

 **POV JACOB**

Después de la pelea con Leah me sentía realmente terrible, totalmente acabado por cada palabra que me dijo y sintiéndome el peor gusano de la tierra por todo lo que yo le dije, Seth ni me miraba y esperaba que tanto Ness como Leah regresen pero eso no ocurrió, comencé a preocuparme, no podía imaginar cómo se sentía Leah _y si le hizo algo a Ness_ mi mente dijo _¿Qué? Estoy pensando en puras ridiculeces_ me patee mentalmente y ya harto de esperar me levante para buscar Ness y Leah. Pero en aquel momento mi hermana entro al gimnasio y en cuanto me vio se acercó, algo le pasaba ya que su mirada era como cuando vivíamos con William.

-Sígueme-me dijo con una voz vacía para de nuevo darse la vuelta y salir. Corrí tras ella para ver qué es lo que sucedía, en cuanto llegamos al estacionamiento creí que nos detendríamos pero Ness continuo para internarse en el bosque.

-Hey Ness basta no podemos entrar más al bosque que sucede-le dije pero ella continuo caminado, me preocupe aún más y fui a detenerla, cuando la gire vi su rostro lleno de lágrimas y horror para después mover los labios en un _perdóname._

-Bien hecho niña- dijo un tipo alto de cabello negro sus ojos eran amarillentos y diabólicos, por inercia puse a Ness tras de mí y gruñí, él solo sonrío de manera espeluznante y miro sobre su hombro. Alrededor de nosotros se situaron varios tipos todos altos y de ojos amarillentos. _Mierda que carajos pasa, como voy a proteger a Ness._ Quede en completo shock cuando uno de aquellos tipos traía a Leah, ella me miro horrorizada y en aquel momento supe que debía salvarlas _no me importa morir debo salvarlas_.

-¿Quiénes son y que quieren?-les dije furibundo.

-Mi nombre es Anthony- se presentó el de cabello negro-y ellos son mis amigos que si mueves al menos un musculo asesinaran a esta chica-dijo señalando a Leah, gruñí de nuevo.

-¿Qué carajos quieren de mí?-de nuevo pregunte.

-Nuestros reyes requieren de su presencia, así que fui enviado a llevarlos con ellos-dijo con naturalidad señalando a Ness y a mí.

-¿Quién carajos son sus reyes? ¿Qué quieren de nosotros?-pregunte _mierda debo ver alguna manera de sacar de aquí a Ness y Leah, pero que hago_ me comencé ya a desesperar pero intente no mostrarlo.

-No solo son nuestros reyes también son los tuyos- _¿qué? Mis reyes-_ los reyes de todos los licántropos Connor y Azel Wells-trague en seco _pero ¿qué carajo quieren de nosotros? ¡Mierda! cómo saco a Ness de esto, Leah_ pensé ya desesperado.

-No dejare que nos lleven a ningún lado-dije empujando a Ness y transformándome para poder aullar con fuerza.

Corrí en dirección al primer tipo que estaba frente a mí y de un mordisco le arranque la cabeza. El resto comenzó a transformarse, a mi espalda vi como alguien tomaba a Ness y se la llevaba _mierda_ me dirigí hacia ella, pero por instinto vi que a Leah también la llevaban a otro lado. _Por la santa mierda_ no supe que hacer hasta que sentí un olor dulzón _**"tranquilo ellas están bien, mejor pelea con el que tienes en frente que planea matarte"**_ escuche en mi cabeza la voz de la pelirroja y esquive al que tenía al frente comenzando al pelear contra él mientras el resto de los Cullen me ayudaba, para después sentir a varios de la manada unirse en la pelea, arranque la cabeza del segundo mientras veía como algunos escapaban incluyendo ese tal Anthony, intente seguirlo pero fui detenido por la pelirroja _**"déjalo, es mejor que se vaya"**_ gruñí en su dirección para seguir pero de nuevo me lo impidió _**"Jacob necesitas saber que hay detrás de todo esto déjalo"**_ dijo, intente pensarlo y sabía que tenía cierta razón _**"cuando vuelva, tú estarás preparado y lo asesinaras con tus propias manos"**_ me dijo asentí en respuesta _¿Dónde está mi hermanita? Y ¿Leah?_ _**"ellas están en el gimnasio con mis hermanas, no te preocupes están bien, por ahora convence a todos los de la manada que se destransformen necesitamos hablar"**_ no sabía porque pero esta chica era confiable y me ayudo a salvar a Ness y Leah así que se la debo.

- _ **Los Cullen necesitan hablarnos hay que destransformarnos-**_ dije para después irme a detrás de un árbol u hacer el cambio, _mierda no tengo ropa_ escuche un risita mientras lanzaban unos pantalones hacia mí. Salí para encontrarme con los Cullen frente a frente, conmigo estaban Seth, Emby, Quil, Benjamin y Mark. Mire al resto que seguía en el mismo sitio aun siendo lobos y me veían con odio en los ojos, pero los ignore.

-Ustedes saben ¿qué es lo que sucede?-pregunte de manera directa.

-Ellos son de la realeza licantrópica, el deber de la realeza es básicamente mantener su secreto oculto, evitar las alianzas con los enemigos en este caso nosotros y hacer cumplir sus leyes-dijo el líder _**"Carlisle"**_ ignore aquello para continuar.

-Y ¿qué quieren conmigo y con Ness? -pregunté

-Los quieren matar ya que existe una profecía, la cual dice que

" _la unión de dos seres sobrenaturales dará el inicio a una nueva súper especie la cual será tan fuerte que terminara con los reinados de los seres vinculados"_

-Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver con Jacob y Nessie-dijo Seth mientras yo trataba de entender.

-Jacob tu madre se llamaba Sarah verdad-pregunto el lector de mentes, asentí con la cabeza-pues tu madre era única en el mundo sobrenatural, ella era una hibrido mitad humana mitad vampiro- me quede en shock por completo _¿qué?_ _Mi madre una chupasangre están dementes._

-No Jacob, tu madre tenía el gen vampírico en su sistema, sin embargo opto por ser solo humana adaptándose a comer comida humana, dormir, sentir frio y otras cosas-continuo el lector de mentes.

-No es posible, se supone que son inmortales y mi madre falleció de cáncer-dije

-Tu madre no falleció de cáncer, lo que la mato fue una disparo con veneno de licántropo-mi cuerpo se tensó no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Quién?-pregunté cuando pude recuperar mi voz.

-La realeza licantrópica, al enterarse que una hibrido se había vinculado con un licántropo y habían concebido dos hijos optaron por matar a todos menos a tu padre, pero sin que supiésemos tu madre y tu padre los ocultaron muy bien, y a ustedes los mantuvieron muy lejos del mundo sobrenatural. La realeza licantrópica temiendo que la profecía se cumpliera, los buscó hasta que dieron con tu madre y así la asesinaron, dejándola sufrir por tres largos meses-dijo Carlisle

-Por qué no matar a William o a nosotros-dije de nuevo sin poder creérmelo.

-La realeza tiene leyes, la primera es que en caso de imprimación con un ser enemigo, mataran a al enemigo y como castigo al lobo lo dejan vivo deseando su muerte, la realeza sabía que William se mataría lentamente y a ustedes no les hicieron nada porque creyeron que habían heredado el gen humano y no cambiarían, aun así ellos los tenían vigilados, en el momento que tú te transformaste supieron que ustedes eran los de la profecía, por ello mandaron a secuestrarlos, para después asesinarlos-no podía hablar, no podía moverme, no podía pensar claramente _mierda mi hermana está en peligro por culpa de esos cabrones y sus pinches profecías._

 _-_ Pero es algo ilógico-dijo Mark-Jacob es un licántropo eso quiere decir que su gen vampírico no existe en él, no puede ser el de la profecía.

-Te equivocas, tanto Jake como Ness tienen el gen vampírico como el gen licántropo, solo que el gen licántropo de Jacob es más fuerte que el gen vampírico y viceversa con Ness- respondió la enana que parecía duende, vi la cara de confusión que pusieron todos y fue cuando lo comprendí.

-Quieren matarnos porque aunque Ness no se haya transformado su gen licantrópico está en ella, así que si ella tuviera descendencia con un licántropo sus hijos serian híbridos la mezcla de dos especies lo mismo seria en mi caso cumpliéndose así la profecía -dije comprendiéndolo todo al fin.

-Y ¿cómo es que ustedes saben de todo esto?-pregunto Benjamin.

-Porque también en la realeza vampírica existe la misma profecía y quisieron reclutar a la mayoría de mis hijos por sus dones, para pelear cuando la realeza licantrópica caiga-respondió Carlisle.

-Y ¿por qué nos ayudan?- pregunto Quil.

-Porque Sarah era mi hermana biológica-respondió April, dejándonos sin respiración a todos.

* * *

¿qué les pareció? se lo esperaban? bueno esperamos que no jejeje gracias a todos los que nos leen.

nos leemos FN :)


	24. Conflictos

**Holaaaa chicas aqui les traemos el capitulo disfrutenlo.**

* * *

lo que se encuentra en _cursivas_ son pensamientos

lo que se encuentra en **_negritas y cursivas_** son pensamientos entre lobos

lo que se encuentra en " _cursivas y comillas"_ son conversaciones lejanas

lo que se encuentra en **_"cursivas, comillas y negritas"_ ** es telepatía

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XXIV**

 **POV NESS**

Camine lentamente de nuevo hacia el gimnasio, estaba muy nerviosa por todo lo que había pasado y mucho peor ahora que me tocaba llevar a mi hermano a la que sería nuestra inminente muerte, cuando lo encontré me dirigí hacia él.

-Sígueme-le dije con voz vacía me di la vuelta y salí. Sentí sus pasos a mi espalda tratando de caminar lo más rápido posible hacia el bosque.

-Hey Ness basta no podemos entrar más al bosque que sucede-me dijo pero decidí ignorarlo y continuar caminado, avance un poco más hasta que me tomo de brazo y me giro. Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa, continúe llorando y simplemente moví los labios pidiéndole que me perdone y esperando la muerte _._

-Bien hecho niña- escuche que dijo él pelinegro, Jake me puso detrás de él y soltó un gruñido. En un instante varios tipos altos y de ojos amarillentos nos rodearon _vamos Ness cálmate podremos salir de eso_ pensé aterrada. Sentí como Jake se tensaba fue cuando vi a Leah, ella vio con terror en los ojos a mi hermano.

-¿Quiénes son y que quieren?-dijo furibundo mi hermano.

-Mi nombre es Anthony- se presentó el de cabello negro-y ellos son mis amigos que si mueves al menos un musculo asesinaran a esta chica-dijo señalando a Leah, _malditos hijos de perra_ pensé al momento que Jake volvía a gruñir.

-¿Qué carajos quieren de mí?-pregunto Jake, vi sus ojos y en ellos vi que estaba asustado.

-Nuestros reyes requieren de su presencia, así que fui enviado a llevarlos con ellos -dijo Anthony con naturalidad señalando a mi hermano y a mí.

-¿Quién carajos son sus reyes? ¿Qué quieren de nosotros?-pregunto de nuevo mi hermano _._

-No solo son nuestros reyes también son los tuyos- _¿qué? De qué carajo hablan-_ los reyes de todos los licántropos Connor y Azel Wells.

\- No dejare que nos lleven a ningún lado-dijo mi hermano empujándome lo suficientemente lejos como para no lastimarme mientras cambia ni lejos por si acaso y así aulló con fuerza.

Jake corrió al primero que estaba frente suyo, yo corrí en dirección contraria intentando subir a un árbol pero antes de llegar a ello, sentí unos brazos helados rodearme y llevarme a gran velocidad _mierda mierda que pasa._

 _-¡_ Suéltame!, ¡no lograran nada suéltame!- gritaba y pataleaba.

-Tranquila estoy aquí para ayudarte-me dijo una voz femenina mientras me soltaba, era alta de cabello rubio muy hermosa.

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunte algo nerviosa.

-Mi nombre es Rosalie, Rennesme no te preocupes yo puedo contarte todo lo que pasa confía en mí- me dijo mirándome directo a los ojos.

-¡Mierda! suéltame, no sabes con quién te metes, ¡Suéltame por un carajo!-escuche que decía Leah, la cual venía cargada por otra mujer de cabello chocolate y ojos dorados.

-Ya carajo cálmate que venimos a ayudarte-dijo molesta y soltandola.

-No sé cómo mierda pretenden ayudar si me arrastran por el bosque-le respondió igual de molesta.

-Lee-le dije, ella me miro y yo corrí a su lado a darle un abrazo, que ella negó.

-No sé en qué mierda anden metidos ustedes y….

-Rennesme, Leah nosotras venimos precisamente para eso, contarles que es lo que está pasando- interrumpió Rosalie.

 **POV LEAH**

La rubia continuó con la historia pero mi mente estaba en otro lado, más bien en alguien _Jacob_ no entendía como la realeza es capaz de hacer semejantes atrocidades por una estúpida profecía, camine hacia Ness para tomarla en mis brazos ya que parecía que en cualquier momento caería debido a tanta impresión junta pero pese a ello ella se intentaba mostrar firme.

-Así que Jake y yo tenemos una tía híbrida, mitad humana mitad vampiro como mamá-dijo ella con voz vacía.

-Sí, Rennesme-le respondió la rubia.

-Y por esa razón la realeza de mierda nos quiere matar a Jake y a mí-dijo ella furibunda, la rubia solo asintió.

-¡Entonces para que mierda me tienen aquí, debo ir a ver a mi hermano!-gritó aún más molesta, caminando de nuevo hacia el bosque.

-Rennesme detente-le dijo la rubia y corriendo hacia ella para detenerla-no vas a lograr nada, más que te maten, tu hermano sabe defenderse y mi familia está con él para ayudarlo. No te preocupes él estará bien.

-Te das cuenta que ya paso mucho tiempo y si le paso algo-le dijo ella muy desesperada.

-Ness, estará bien-le dije-es mejor quedarnos aquí y esperar noticias-Ness me miro como si me hubiese crecido otra cabeza, pero se dio por vencida y se sentó.

Al poco rato apareció Jacob y Seth _gracias a todo lo santo están bien,_ Ness corrió a los brazos de su hermano mientras Seth corría hacia mí y me abrazaba.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien hierba mala nunca muere-le dije bromeando y sonriéndole.

-Segura que estas bien, no te duele nada-me dijo preocupado.

-Sí ahora suéltame antes que te quedes sin brazos-le respondí.

-Si estas amenazando quiere decir que estas bien-me dijo sonriéndome y soltándome.

Jacob abrazaba a Ness por los hombros y hablaba con las chupasangres que nos ayudaron.

-Vámonos Lee, te dejare en casa y saldré de nuevo-me dijo mi hermano.

-¿Qué? Y ¿A dónde carajos iras?-le pregunté

-Al límite, debemos hablar que vamos hacer con este problema, coordinarnos para la pelea que habrá, recopilar información y así-me respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, rodé los ojos.

-Bueno vamos Lee- dijo Seth, mientras de reojo veía a Jacob y Ness acercarse, me subí a la camioneta y partimos.

 **POV SETH**

Dejamos a las chicas en mi casa, la verdad estaba muy preocupado por todo lo que ocurría, el grave peligro que mi Nessie corría, el hecho que tenga un gen vampírico no me importaba en lo más mínimo, si a Nessie le crecía una cola y otra cabeza la querría igual.

 _ **-Muévanse que solo los esperamos ustedes-**_ escuche que decía Paul.

 _ **-No jodas ya estamos llegando-**_ le grite.

 _ **-Que se muevan que no tolero la peste a vampiro-**_ dijo molesto Jared.

 _ **-Entonces mete tu cabeza dentro de la tierra y asfíxiate en ella-**_ le dijo Jake.

Estando cerca nos destransformamos y fuimos al encuentro con los Cullen.

-Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos, podremos empezar pero antes Jacob te presento de manera oficial a April tu tía-dijo Carlisle, mientras April se acercaba cautelosa a Jacob.

Jake la observó con detenimiento y para sorpresa de todos le sonrió para después abrazarla, se quedaron así un par de minutos, hasta que April se alejó.

-Tienes la nariz y la boca de mi hermana-dijo April en un sollozo.

-Bueno creo que es hora de planear todo-interrumpió Sammuel _hijo de perra._

-Bien- dijo Jacob molesto por la actitud del "Jefe"- el primer punto que debemos tratar es la anulación de trato.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron algunos de la manada.

-Jake tiene razón en este momento lo que importa es la protección de Nessie y Jake claro con la ayuda de los Cullen-dije yo esperando que entiendan.

-Y dejar a nuestras tierras desprotegidas-dijo Paul-no me jodan.

-Sabemos que no son un peligro y que parte de ayudar no entiendes-le dijo Benjamin.

-No me digan que quieren convertirse en los perros falderos de los chupasangres-dijo Jared.

-Tu siempre serás un perro faldero, el lamebotas de Sammuel-dijo Mark.

-Ven y dime eso en la cara, imbécil-le dijo Jared acercándose amenazante y Mark ni corto ni perezoso se acercó a él.

-¡Basta!-grito Sammuel-ese asunto lo discutiremos luego.

Realmente no lo soportaba y sabía que la manada estaba dividida y que esta pelea sería el comienzo de un nuevo alfa.

Cuando todo se tranquilizó Jacob se dirigió a April quien estaba junto con Abby, Mark y Benjamin.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? – preguntó Jacob curioso con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. April le recordaba mucho a su madre. Sus ojos, esos cálidos ojos que recordaría en cualquier lugar.

-Es una historia larga Jacob y créeme cuando te digo que no es nada buena…

* * *

bueno chicas que les parecio parece que la cosa se esta poniendo interesante jejeje agradecemos a guest por su reviews y lamentamos no haberte agradecido en el capítulo anterior pero aqui esta jejeje y a todos los que nos leen tambien un gracias! bueno nos leemos FN :)


	25. April

Hola chicas lo sabemos no tenemos perdón pero pese a todo lamentamos muchisisisisisimo no haber podido actualizar la universidad nos consume muchisimo tiempo pero aqui estamos de vuelta y para que vean que no las hemos olvidado aquí les traemos el cap.

* * *

lo que se encuentra en _cursivas_ son pensamientos

lo que se encuentra en **_negritas y cursivas_** son pensamientos entre lobos

lo que se encuentra en " _cursivas y comillas"_ son conversaciones lejanas

lo que se encuentra en **_"cursivas, comillas y negritas"_ ** es telepatía

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XXV**

 **POV APRIL**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **15 de abril de 1980**

-¡Deben estar bromeando! – grité mientras me levantaba y miraba sin poder creerles a mis padres.

\- April, por favor. Baja tu tono de voz – pidió mi madre mientras se sentaba y tomaba la mano de mi padre quien me miraba firmemente. Esta no era una imagen común de ver, siempre mi padre tenía una amable sonrisa en su rostro o al menos para mí y Sarah era así.

\- Es que no entiendo, madre. Yo los conozco, sé que ustedes no son capaces de hacerme esto a mí.

\- Es una decisión que ya está tomada, April – habló firmemente mi padre quien estaba erguido en su asiento. No lo podía creer, esto era algo muy común en estos tiempos pero no podía creerlo de mis padres.

\- ¿Van a venderme entonces…? – pregunté sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta.

\- Cariño, no son las cosas así..

\- Entonces ¿Qué es, madre? – pregunté caminando hacia el otro lado del comedor. Mi madre se levantó y se dirigió hacia mí pero cuando estaba a punto de tomar mis manos di un paso hacia tras.

Me regresó a ver herida por mi acción y con lágrimas en sus ojos. Me odiaba por lastimarla pero ahora no me sentía capaz de estar a su lado, ella decía conocerme. Sabía que yo jamás deseé ni desearía atarme a alguien sin amor y peor aún por obligación.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta pero mi madre tomó mi brazo suavemente antes de alcanzar haciéndome girar hacia ella.

-April…

-Déjala ir, Elizabeth – ordenó mi padre antes de que ella continuara – necesita tiempo para asimilar la noticia.

Mi madre obedientemente soltó su agarre en mí, dejándome así salir del comedor. Fuera estaba mi hermana quien trató de detenerme al verme salir pero la esquivé y corrí. Al llegar hacia el lado en la parte trasera de la casa estaba hecha ya un mar de lágrimas. Me sentía entristecida pero sobre todo traicionada.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé así, podrían haber sido horas o minutos pero el tiempo parecía congelado para mí. El sol estaba en su tope, el cielo estaba despejado y se podía apreciar toda su hermosura. Quisiera poder quedarme aquí para siempre, sintiendo paz en mí y sobre todo sintiéndome libre algo que sé que no duraría demasiado.

La voz profunda de mi padre me sacó de mi trance, haciéndome volver a la realidad.

-April.. – habló sentándose a mi lado. No reaccioné ni contesté solo seguí mirando hacia el lago aunque muy consciente de su compañía – tienes todo el derecho de estar enfadada con nosotros pero esto va mucho más allá de nuestro alcance..

\- ¿Qué es tan importante? que van a mandar a su hija menor a vivir un infierno – pregunté bruscamente. El dolor se tornaba en ira y podía sentirla hervir en todo mi pecho.

-¿Crees que esto es lo que queremos? – Preguntó con incredulidad – nosotros siempre criamos a Sarah y a ti como mujeres libres. Sabes muy bien que no estamos de acuerdo con las tradiciones de un pueblo inculto.

-¿Entonces por qué lo hacen? ¿Por qué, padre? – giré mi rostro hacia él, quería que mirara cuanto esta decisión me lastimaba.

\- Es algo que no estoy obligado a contártelo, April. Aun cuando quisiera hay cosas que tú no estás preparada para conocer y todas ellas te pondrían en peligro – contestó firmemente.

-¿Así que solo vino para decirme que lo hacen por razones que no me las pueden contar? – pregunté burlonamente – Gracias padre pero en verdad te hubieras ahorrado la caminata hasta aquí y te hubieras quedado con mamá planificando la boda – terminé poniéndome de pie y marchándome hacia mi habitación.

 **17 de julio de 1980**

-¿Estás lista? – me preguntó Sarah mirándome por el reflejo del espejo.

\- Nunca estaré lista para algo como esto – murmuré con lágrimas en mis ojos. Un nudo se formaba cada vez más grande en mi garganta, solo quería correr del lugar. Huir y no regresar, poder formar mi vida con mis decisiones, mis errores, mis fracasos pero que sean míos.

\- No sabes cuándo lo siento, hermanita – habló abrazándome de lado, llevando un brazo por mis hombros – daría cualquier cosa para poder tomar tu lugar y dejarte libre.

\- No te dejaría – respondí secando mis lágrimas con un pañuelo que he llevado conmigo estos últimos meses – No permitiría que tú tuvieras una vida así, jamás.

Me giré hasta quedar frente a ella, sabía que la tristeza en su rostro solo era reflejo de la mía así que traté de sonreír un poco, no soportaba verla de esa manera.

-Puede que esta boda sea una mentira, April. Pero puedo decir sin dudar que eres la novia más hermosa que he visto en mi vida – me dijo cariñosamente Sarah mientras acomodaba mi velo – Te amo ¿Sí? Nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso, aun cuando al salir de esta iglesia seas la señora de Rob Brooks.

-Te amo más, Sarah – respondí antes de abrazarla fuertemente.

 **18 de septiembre de 1981**

-No entiendo porque me odias tanto – habló Rob desde el otro lado del despacho, donde estaba sentado frente a su gran escritorio.

-¿Debo tener otra razón aparte de la evidente? – cuestioné sin levantar mi vista del libro en mis manos. Hace ya más de un año que estoy casada con Rob y ha sido realmente un infierno.

-Yo tampoco quería casarme contigo, si a eso es lo que te refieres.

-¿Por qué no lo impediste entonces? – volví a cuestionar mirándolo. Habíamos tenido esta discusión ya varias veces y siempre terminábamos llegando al mismo punto, yo insultándolo y saliendo del lugar.

-Al igual que tú, esta no fue mi decisión. Fui tan capaz de impedir esto como tú.

\- Sigo sin entender nada – solté un suspiro de derrotada.

\- Y es mejor que siga de esa manera – respondió sin regresarme a ver en ningún instante, ni siquiera por educación.

-¿Tú sabes algo?

\- Claro que lo sé pero no tengo ninguna razón para decírtelo. Eres tan insoportable como son los de tu clase.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – pregunté ahora curiosa. Había querido oír respuestas desde hace más de un año y esta es la primera vez que estoy recibiendo algunas.

\- No es nada, April. Ahora vete que quiero acabar esto sin tener que escuchar tu insoportable voz – habló fríamente. Esto me enfureció no solo por su tono que era algo que al final ya me había acostumbrado sino a que cerró todas las puertas a las respuestas que necesitaba para poder justificar los días y las noches de infierno por las que atravesaba.

\- Vas a decirme ahora a lo que te referías con eso, Rob.

-¿Estás amenazándome acaso? – preguntó ahora dejando sus papeles a un lado y levantándose – Tú no tienes ningún derecho a decirme lo que debo y no debo hacer.

-O si no ¿Qué? – Cuestioné acercándome a su escritorio hasta quedar del otro lado – Créeme cuando te digo que no podría sentirme más desdichada de lo que ya me siento.

-¿Es una apuesta acaso?

\- Tómatelo como te plazca – respondí antes de dar la vuelta preparada para salir pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos él estaba en mi frente. Me quedé en shock.

-¡Eres una maldita irrespetuosa! – Gritó sujetándome fuertemente de los brazos – he tenido que aguantarte todo este maldito tiempo pero me cansé, no permitiré que una vez más me faltes el respeto y al diablo lo que tengo o no que hacer.

\- ¡Suéltame!

\- ¿No querías saber la verdad? – Cuestionó sacudiéndome – pues aquí la tienes. Yo no quería esto ni por un instante. Pero eres una maldita híbrida y mi padre debía asegurarse que tu existencia esté segura hasta saber que hacer contigo.

-No sé a lo que te refieres – hablé tratando de zafarme de su agarre pero este era muy fuerte.

\- ¡Claro que no lo sabes! No sabes que tú papito es un vampiro y la perra de tu mamá es una humana – lo último desató algo en mi mucho más fuerte que la ira. Algo que hizo zafarme de su agarre y aventarlo lejos de mí.

\- ¡En tu vida vueltas a hablar así de mi madre! – grité con ira, él se levantó con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

-No tienes ni idea en lo que te acabas de meter, niña – rió limpiándose su pantalón – vas a pagar muy caro por lo que acabas de hacer y veo que has decidido que parte de ti dejar vivir.

Salí corriendo de su despacho y de su casa sin esperar nada. Fui directo hacia mi antigua casa donde aún vivían mis padres y Sarah.

Al llegar todo fue desastre, la puerta principal estaba abierta entonces pude entrar sin problemas pero la escena que vi frente a mí me dejó helada. Había cuerpos por todos lados, sangre manchaba toda su ropa al igual que el piso y las paredes.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – grité pero nadie contestaba. Comencé a buscarlos por todos lados y mi corazón se rompió al encontrarlos en el despacho de papá ambos muertos. La cabeza de papá no estaba junto a su cuerpo y mamá estaba justo a su lado pero manchada de sangre.

\- ¡Oh Dios mio! ¡No!

\- Dije que lo lamentarías – una burlona voz habló a mis espaldas y ahí estaba Rob, limpiándose la sangre de su boca – tú madre sabía deliciosa no entiendo porque tu padre la aguantó todo este tiempo.

-¡Eres un infeliz! – grité caminando hacia él pero el retrocedió colocando una mano en su frente.

-No, no no no no no. Yo no haría eso si fueras tú – habló mientras daba giraba a mi alrededor – en el piso de arriba está Sarah, atada a un silla y no me tomará más de un segundo subir y acabar con ella.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunté directamente.

-Quiero matarte – respondió cortante y con voz frívola – pero tranquila, no lo haré. Aunque mi padre me ordenó que lo hiciera.

\- ¿Entonces qué es lo que tú quieres?

\- Nada, solo voy a dejarte ir – rió – creo que será un juego más interesante haciéndolo.

\- ¿Qué planeas?

-¡No tienes ni idea de lo que está por venir, April! – gritó abriendo sus brazos – esto será solo el inicio de tu infierno.

 **FIN FLASH BACK.**

-¿Qué pasó después? – preguntó Bénjamin mirándome preocupado y curioso al mismo tiempo. Bueno todos me miraban curiosos.

-Huí con Sarah, muy lejos. Donde creímos nunca nos encontrarían pero ya todos sabemos que no fue así.

-¿Por qué tu eres vampiro y mamá no lo fue? – preguntó Jacob.

\- Cuando descubrimos sobre nuestras raíces también descubrimos que podíamos elegir nuestro camino. Sarah decidió seguir siendo humana y con el tiempo esta fue apagando su parte vampira.

\- ¿Por qué decidiste hacerte una de ellos?

-Por mi hermana. Sabía que un día vendrían por nosotros y no podía dejarla sola y desprotegida, una de las dos debía cuidar de la otra – respondí mirando dentro del bosque, mi mano fue directo hacia la cadena que rodeaba mi cuello, una que Sarah me regaló un par de años antes de morir -Al final fui totalmente inútil y terminaron matándola.

-Sabes que no fue tu culpa – habló Abby poniendo una mano en mi hombro– hiciste todo lo que pudiste.

-No fue suficiente – respondí – pero esta vez haré todo lo posible por ayudarlos, Jacob. Eres mi sobrino y juro por Dios que Rob y toda su bendita realeza pagará la muerte de tu madre aun cuando yo deba morir para que así sea.

* * *

Chan chan chanchaaaaan (musica de suspenso jejeje) :O ¿Què les pareció? muy triste la historia de la tia April lo sabemos somos mala jeje en fin esperamos sus sugerencias o amenazas de muerte en un review jejejeje nos leemos, Besos FN :)


	26. El Alfa

Hola a tod s, en serio no tenemos palabras para poder disculparnos, la verdad hemos estado muy ocupadas y nos dio un colapso por lo que no podíamos escribir y cuando la inspiración nos llego, pues nos toco volver a leer la historia, para poder volver a ponernos al dia, pero para que vean que no hemos olvidado nuestro primer proyecto aquí les traemos el capitulo 26, lo sabemos es algo corto y nos disculpamos también por eso, pero les recordamos que lo hacemos de todo corazón. Disculpen si ven alguna falta de ortografía, en fin no les aburrimos mas.

Los personajes no son nuestros, son de nuestra querida escritora favorita Meyer.

* * *

lo que se encuentra en _cursivas_ son pensamientos

lo que se encuentra en **_negritas y cursivas_** son pensamientos entre lobos

lo que se encuentra en _"cursivas y comillas"_ son conversaciones lejanas

lo que se encuentra en **_"curivas, negritas y comillas"_** es telepatía

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XXVl**

 **POV JACOB**

Después de escuchar la historia de mi tía _vaya que extraño suena eso_ no pude sentir más que rabia, primero la maldita realeza obligo a mi tía a casarse después las persiguen como si de unos animales en caza se tratase asesinan a mi mama y para terminar quieren dañar a mi hermanita _primero muerto antes que le toquen un solo cabello._

-Jake, no te preocupes no dejare que les lastimen ni a ti ni a Ness-dijo mi tía muy segura, le sonreí de regreso, es como ver a mi mama.

-Y yo te prometo que pagaran por lo que nos hicieron- le respondí.

-Bien nos vamos Alice vera si la realeza planea algo y mis hijos Emment y Jasper rastrearan a Anthony y los licántropos que escaparon-dijo Carlisle.

-Y nosotros que haremos- le pregunte.

-Nada-dijo Sammuel con veneno en la voz-Nosotros no haremos nada si la historia es verdad y la realeza viene atacaremos caso contrario no haremos nada.

Lo mire con todo el odio que pude y con rabia contenida susurre un _sígueme,_ mientras me giraba y me transformaba _por favor diles que les agradezco mucho por todo y que estaré aquí mañana_ pensé sabiendo que tanto la pelirroja como el lector de mentes escucharían.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar cerca a la casa de Sammuel, al llegar me transforme y espere a que el resto haga lo mismo.

-De acuerdo Sammuel estoy mamado de ti y tu estúpida arrogancia…

-No me interesa Jacob tu harás lo que YO diga-me respondió usando su estúpida voz, la cual con mucho esfuerzo ignore.

-¡NO! Es mi familia de la que hablamos es el bienestar de MI hermana y me vale madres lo que tu tengas que decir yo me largo-le dije girándome pero antes de dar un paso sentí como era arrogado hacia el lado contrario, choque contra un árbol el cual se partió, alce la mirada para encontrarme con Sammuel que me miraba con rabia contenida, me levante y con una sonrisa arrogante dije -Si eso es lo que quieres.

 **POV NARRADORA**

Jacob volvió a sonreír y se acercó a Sammuel, dándole un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula que hizo que este saliera volando y callera pesadamente en el suelo, pero se recuperó rápido y se levantó de un salto.

-Black se va a morir cabrón-grito Sammuel corriendo de nuevo hacia Jacob quien logro agarrarlo del hombro y darle tantos puñetazos como fuera posible, Sammuel logro tomarlo del hombro y voltear las cosas siendo ahora el quien golpeaba a Jacob en la cara, pero Jacob guardaba mucha ira y con toda su fuerza empujo a Sammuel contra un árbol, golpeando el cuerpo de su rival contra este y dándole más puñetazos, Sammuel esquivo un golpe y tomando a Jacob desprevenido invirtió las cosas quedando Jacob atrapado entre el árbol y Sammuel el cual seguía propinándole más golpes en la cara y el estómago. Los golpes continuaron, siendo testigos las manada, quienes sabían que en esa pelea no debían intervenir.

Jacob dio rodillazos contra el estómago de Sammuel, quien cayó al suelo. Jacob en medio de toda su ira se transformó gruñendo hacia su enemigo, Sammuel en el suelo se transformó arremetiendo contra Jacob, quien solo lo esquivo para tomarlo del lomo y lanzarlo contra un árbol, Sammuel logro levantarse pero su pata se había roto él sabía que no podría continuar se sentía muy cansado.

- _ **Es suficiente Sammuel-**_ le dijo Jacob frente a Sammuel quien molesto intento arremeter de nuevo contra Jake, quien le mordió del cuello, haciendo que Sammuel aullara de dolor, aquello hizo que todos los miembros de la manada se transformaran, en instinto de proteger a su alfa.

- _ **TE DIJE QUE ES SUFICIENTE-**_ le grito Jacob, Sammuel sintió el peso de una orden, la cual fue emitida por el nuevo alfa, SU alfa _no puede ser_ pensó, quedándose estático en su lugar y dejando de luchar – _ **no me interesa si quieres o no pero lucharemos junto a los Cullen, todos juntos como manada, es una orden**_ \- termino de decir Jacob mientras todos los miembros de la manada se inclinaban en respeto, incluyendo a Sammuel quien estaba justo frente a Jacob.

 **POV SETH**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Jake tomo el puesto del alfa y no podríamos estar más dichosos, pero ni Paul ni Jared compartían esa felicidad ni que decir Sammuel, quien se había convertido en el más problemático de los 11, todo lo Jake hacia o decía él estaba en contra por lo que Jake opto por ordenarle todo, pero lo peor fue cuando nos enteramos que Ben y Mark habían imprimado en Abby y April.

Sammuel hasta vomito de la impresión y grito como loco diciendo que eran unas aberraciones pero Jake lo callo con una mirada cargada de odio y abriendo la pregunta ¿Cómo eso era posible?, aquel día hablamos con Carlisle quien nos dijo que el gen humano de April debió ser el causante de la imprimación y el don de Abby que era absorber los dones pudo hacer que Mark se imprimara en ella, pero quedaba la duda.

Por otra parte los entrenamientos eran extensos, Alice dejo de "ver" a la realeza vampírica por lo que asumimos que se habían aliado con los realeza licantrópica, por lo que Jake hizo que entrenáramos todavía más.

-Seth hermano, ¿Estas bien?-me pregunto Jake.

-Sí, solo pensaba en lo que se nos viene-le respondí.

-Alice dijo que vendrían en septiembre, faltan dos meses no te preocupes, estaremos listos- me dijo dándome unas palmadas en el hombro.

-Sabes que no es eso lo que me preocupa- le dije, dando un suspiro.

-Antes muerto a que la toquen- me dijo serio. La imagen de una sonriente Nessie vino a mi mente.

-Concuerdo con eso- dijo Abby quien salió detrás de los arboles tomada del brazo de Mark, ambos sonreían, en este mes Abby y Jake se habían vuelto inseparables, y pese a que todavía no conocía a Ness ya la quería como a una hija.

-Bien Jake, Seth deben ir a descansar, nosotras haremos guardia esta noche-dijo Abby con su voz de madre _protectora._

-Te escuche Seth- me dijo seria, _hay por favor Abby no seas quejona_ le dije con una sonrisa burlona, me lanzo una mirada de muerte seguida de una sonrisa y se acercó empujándonos a mí y a Jake.

-De acuerdo mujer cálmate, pero dijiste nosotras- le dijo Jake, mirando burlón a Mark.

-Madura jefe que se refería a April- le dijo molesto y usando el "jefe" que odiaba Jake- pero vendrá en un rato, porque se quedó charlando con Ben.

-Así que chicos en serio váyanse que necesitan descansar, hemos entrenado demasiado y disfruten estos días que lo vamos a necesitar- dijo Abby con una sonrisa sincera.

-De acuerdo nos vamos- dije acercándome a darle un beso en la mejilla, Jake hizo lo mismo y nos fuimos _nos despides de April_ _ **"lo hare no te preocupes"**_ me respondió.

- _"¿entonces nos veremos mañana?"-_ escuche como Mark decía.

* * *

Bueno nos despedimos no sin antes agradecer a KaraBlack gracias por tu review esperamos que te haya gustado este capitulo.

Si tienen alguna pregunta sugerencia o amenaza jajaja nos lo hacen saber en un review, les mandamos besos FN :)


End file.
